Double Vie
by gwen-hp
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'existait plus vraiment, qu'il avait changé d'identité pour devenir un Black, un Quileute... Bienvenue dans un UA, où le monde est une fois de plus corrompu par ceux qui se font passer pour la lumière... Yaoi sans lemon
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous !

Et oui c'est encore moi, j'avais encore quelques fics sous le coude et je suis en train de boucler celle-ci donc je peux sans problème commencer à vous la publier !

C'est donc encore un crossover HP/Twilight (je n'y peux rien, je suis vraiment trop fan du couple Harry/Jasper^^)

 **Disclamers :** seule l'histoire m'appartient puisque les univers Harry Potter et Twilight appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et S. Meyer.

 **Note 1 :** homophobes, vous pouvez donc faire demi-tour, cette fic n'est pas pour vous !

 **Note 2 :** je vais publier une à deux fois par semaine, je vais bientôt attaquer à travailler et je risque d'avoir des soucis de connexion donc je préfère déjà vous prévenir. Je ferai cependant tout ce que je peux pour que vous ayez un chapitre toutes les semaines !

 **Note 3 :** j'ai encore une fois vieilli les Quileutes de 10 ans pour que ça corresponde à l'univers HP.

Enfin, je remercie Violette b qui me suit dans toutes mes histoires et qui la plupart du temps, a le droit à des avants premières puisque j'aime beaucoup avoir son avis sur mes écrits avant que je les publie...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

En cette sombre nuit d'halloween 1981, un petit garçon d'un an perdit ses parents. Albus Dumbledore décida alors d'envoyer Harry dans la famille de sa tante moldue, la sœur de sa mère. Il l'emmena donc au 4 Privet Drive et le déposa devant la porte avec une lettre qui expliquerait tout à sa nouvelle famille. Cependant, à peine fut-il parti que le garçon disparut.

C'est dans l'Ouest des États-Unis, dans la réserve de La Push tout près de Forks qu'Harry avait atterri, en plein milieux d'un salon, prenant au dépourvu le couple qui s'y trouvait.

Billy Black fut le premier à réagir, s'avançant vers le petit tas de couverture qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était qu'un bébé, il se détendit légèrement tout en échangeant un regard interloqué avec sa femme, Sarah. Il vit alors deux enveloppes, une à son nom et une autre à une certaine famille Dursley. Tandis que sa femme s'occupait du petit, Billy lut la lettre qui lui était destinée.

 _Très cher cousin,_

 _J'espère que toi et ta petite famille allez bien._

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Billy, j'ai besoin de toi ou plutôt, Harry a besoin de toi._

 _La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, il y a plus d'un an maintenant, je t'avais parlé de la guerre qui déchirait l'Angleterre… Ce garçon, Harry, c'est mon filleul et s'il est arrivé jusqu'à toi c'est que plusieurs choses se sont produites : James et Lily Potter, ses parents, ont été trahis par Peter Pettigrow et ont été tué, et moi, soit je suis mort, soit on a trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer en prison et donc de me retirer la garde de mon filleul._

 _Te souviens-tu de Dumbledore ? Je t'ai aussi parlé de lui, ce vieil homme qui considère l'ensemble des sorciers comme ses pions afin d'arriver à ses fins, c'est-à-dire tuer Voldemort, Tu-Sais-Qui ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres (il a une grande variété de noms qui dépendent du camp dans lequel tu te trouves). Il souhaite envoyer Harry chez la sœur de sa mère, des moldus particulièrement désagréables qui détestent la magie, afin qu'il soit son arme lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Lily et James ont bien évidemment prévu un testament mais nous savons qu'il est capable d'en empêcher la lecture afin de faire ce qu'il veut avec Harry. Cependant, nous avons prévu un enchantement afin que leurs dernières volontés soient respectées malgré tout si quelque chose devait mal tourner. Tu sais, James n'a plus de famille et Lily ne veut plus entendre parler de sa sœur alors si je n'étais pas capable d'assurer mon rôle de parrain, la magie ferait en sorte qu'Harry arrive jusqu'à toi. James et Lily ont fait tout le nécessaire, tu serais officiellement reconnu comme son tuteur et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière, soit dix-sept ans. Harry a besoin de grandir dans un monde où la magie est présente Billy, et surtout avec des personnes qui comprendront ce qui lui arrive et qui sauront lui expliquer._

 _Si tu signes ce parchemin et donc que tu acceptes de le garder avec toi, une enveloppe avec tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir va te parvenir et Harry James Potter disparaitra des registres, le faisant passer pour mort dans notre pays et à la place, il se nommera Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black. Il sera alors considéré comme mon fils, né le 21 juin 1980 d'une mère inconnue._

 _Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais crois-moi, ce petit est spécial._

 _Ton cousin,_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

\- Bon sang ! jura-t-il à voix basse en tendant la lettre à sa femme.

Sarah parcouru rapidement la lettre avant de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de son mari.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

\- Je ne peux pas refuser, il fait partie de la famille et il n'y a rien de plus sacré pour moi, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

Elle recommença alors à bercer le petit Harry tandis que Billy prenait un stylo et signait au bas de la lettre. Le parchemin se mit aussitôt à scintiller et une enveloppe apparut face à lui. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et y trouva des informations sur Harry comme sa date de naissance, une histoire de prophétie avec ce Voldemort ou la raison pour laquelle c'était mieux qu'il grandisse loin de l'Angleterre. Il lui expliquait aussi les risques de magie accidentelle et comment Harry allait pouvoir accéder à ses chambres fortes lorsqu'il aura onze ans, au moment où il recevra sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard. Sirius lui assurait aussi que de l'argent allait lui être transféré sur son compte.

Pendant la nuit, un vent magique souffla autour du berceau du petit Harry, sous les regards inquiets de ses nouveaux parents et au matin, la transformation du bébé était flagrante.

Harry James Potter était bien mort cette nuit-là, laissant la place à Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite, que je publierai mercredi, promis !


	2. Chapter 1 : Départ

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de ma laisser des reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Départ**

* * *

Dix ans avaient passé depuis que Rasaben avait débarqué dans le salon des Black. Depuis le début, il avait été considéré comme le quatrième enfant de la famille, il avait donc grandi entouré de deux grandes sœurs, des jumelles qui s'appelaient Rachel et Rebecca et d'un frère plus âgé de seulement cinq mois, Jacob.

Cependant, il y a tout juste deux ans, leur famille avait connu un drame qui les avait tous beaucoup secoué. Leur mère était en effet décédée dans un accident de voiture et depuis, plus rien n'était pareil. Rebecca et Rachel, qui étaient maintenant âgées de 15 ans, fuyaient la réserve et le souvenir de leur mère, préférant étudier ailleurs, laissant seuls leurs deux jeunes frères avec leur père.

Rasaben et Jacob étaient d'ailleurs deux garçons débordant d'énergie, jamais à court d'idées lorsqu'il fallait inventer de nouveaux jeux. Leurs meilleurs amis étaient Quil et Embry et il n'était pas rare de les voir se courir après dans toute la réserve.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Un soir de juillet, alors que Rasaben avait fêté ses onze ans le mois précédant et qu'il allait aller se coucher après avoir passé la journée à la plage avec son frère et leurs meilleurs amis, un rapace frappa à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon récupéra sa lettre d'une main légèrement tremblante, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de sa lettre de Poudlard. Son père lui avait en effet déjà expliqué tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, mettant ses sœurs et son frère dans la confidence.

Assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur sa lettre, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Alors ça y'est ? l'interrogea Jacob, le faisant sursauter.

\- On dirait bien, soupira-t-il alors que son frère s'asseyait près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? lui demanda-t-il, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Papa ne m'a jamais rien caché, j'ai toujours su que je devrais aller dans cette école à mes onze ans mais je ne veux pas partir, tu vas me manquer, Papa va me manquer, en fait, tout le monde ici va me manquer, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux ici, à vivre simplement avec vous tous à la réserve…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas partir que ça va changer quelque chose tu sais, lui dit Jacob en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu es un Black depuis dix ans, mon frère depuis autant de temps et La Push, c'est chez toi, alors quand tu rentreras à Noël, tu me montreras tous les tours que tu auras appris, on retournera s'amuser sur la plage et dans la forêt avec les autres et on passera d'excellentes vacances.

Rasaben lui sourit, Jacob avait toujours eu un don pour lui remonter le moral, que ce soit avec les mots ou en faisant des pitreries, parfois au grand damne de leur père. Il faut dire que Rasaben était en quelque sorte plus sombre que son frère et il avait tendance à être méfiant avec des inconnus, ne donnant pas facilement sa confiance. Jacob savait très bien que c'était dû à son histoire, leur père ayant toujours été franc à ce propos. Il faisait donc tout son possible pour lui faire oublier un peu tout ça, tentant de lui apporter un peu d'insouciance.

\- Et puis si certains t'embêtent, je suis sûr que tu pourras convaincre un serpent de leur donner un coup de crocs, rajouta-t-il amusé.

\- Tu prends tout tellement bien Jake, lui dit-il en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien d'anormal, tu es un sorcier et d'après Papa, tu es un fourchelangue et c'est juste une sorte de don que certains ont…

\- Je sais mais je vous ai quand même effrayé ce jour-là, se souvint-il.

Jacob rigola à ce souvenir. C'était il y a quatre ans maintenant, un serpent était entré dans la maison, effrayant leur mère et leurs sœurs qui s'y trouvaient. Rasaben et Jacob s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur en les entendant crier, leur père sur leurs talons, et le plus jeune avait calmé tout le monde en disant que le serpent, qui était en fait une femelle, cherchait juste un endroit pour faire naître ses petits. Rasaben avait ensuite récupéré le serpent alors que d'étranges sifflements sortaient de sa bouche et il lui avait aménagé un coin dans sa chambre.

C'est finalement Billy qui avait apporté des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer et il n'avait jamais autant remercié son cousin Sirius de lui avoir tant parlé du monde sorcier.

Le soir, Billy avait passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec Rasaben afin de le rassurer, lui en apprenant encore un peu plus sur le monde magique.

Rasaben soupira et posa sa lettre sur sa table de nuit.

\- Aller, c'est l'heure de dormir, lui dit Jacob en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Mais tu sais que tu vas faire sensation, je ne suis pas sûr que les garçons aient les cheveux longs où tu vas aller, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Et bien ils iront se faire voir, grommela-t-il en enlevant le cordon de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux.

Jacob rit et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Billy ressortait de la poudre de cheminette que Sirius avait laissé lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Billy suivit soigneusement les indications de son cousin et lui et Rasaben arrivèrent dans un bureau où une étrange créature les regarda curieusement.

\- A quelle partie de la famille Black ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-t-elle alors.

\- Je m'appelle Billy Black et je vis dans la tribu Quileutes, en Amérique du Nord, répondit-il. Et voici Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black, mon fils adoptif.

\- Lord Sirius Black m'avait parlé de vous, bienvenue à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Je suis Blanok, un gobelin au cas où vous l'ignorez, gérant de la famille Black et nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble.

Blanok leur fit signe de s'asseoir alors qu'il sortait des papiers d'un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Selon le testament de Sirius Black, c'est vous, Rasaben Black, qui êtes son héritier.

\- Quand est-il décédé ? demanda Billy avec un air penné sur le visage.

\- Il y a dix ans, le même jour que Lord Potter et sa femme, donc le jour où Harry Potter a changé d'identité, déclara-t-il alors que Billy hochait la tête et que Rasaben posait une main compatissante sur son bras tout en regardant étrangement le gobelin. J'ai moi-même réalisé les enchantements en compagnie du couple Potter et du Lord Black alors ne soyez pas surpris que j'en sache autant. De plus, je vois que le sort a parfaitement fonctionné puisque vous n'avez plus rien d'un Potter, vous êtes un parfait mélange entre Sirius Black et les Quileutes chez qui vous vivez.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rasaben.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un hochement la tête. Harry Potter possédait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, ce que vous n'avez pas, et rien que ça montre votre changement d'identité. Je pourrais aussi rajouter votre peau hâlée ou le fait que vous semblez plutôt bien bâti pour un garçon de onze ans. Ensuite, si mes souvenirs sont bons, la magie a pris une forme particulière au sein de votre tribu, enchaina-t-il et Billy acquiesça. Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers mais certainement pas des moldus ou des cracmols. Et vu que le jeune Lord est sous votre tutelle, il va falloir prendre des dispositions particulières afin qu'il puisse effectuer sa scolarité à Poudlard dans les meilleures conditions.

Ils discutèrent alors pendant plusieurs heures, Blanok répondant notamment à toutes leurs questions. Il leur expliqua le fonctionnement du monde magique, leur parla de la guerre qui avait sévi mais qui selon lui, n'était pas terminée et enfin, il aborda la corruption qui régnait au sein du ministère de la magie.

Il leur indiqua aussi que les comptes Potter et Black avaient fusionné et que le nom Potter n'existait plus, Harry Potter étant considéré comme mort depuis dix ans maintenant.

Finalement, Blanok prit la décision d'enlever la trace sur Rasaben afin que personne ne sache où il habitait si jamais un accident magique survenait. Billy en fut surpris, Sirius avait toujours pesté contre la trace car elle ne pouvait pas être retirée à moins d'être émancipé. Blanok déclara simplement, avec un sourire plutôt mauvais, que les lois des sorciers ne concernaient pas les gobelins et qu'ils étaient libres d'agir comme ils l'entendaient.

Enfin, il lui indiqua de toujours utiliser la cheminée de son bureau lorsqu'il voulait se rendre en Angleterre depuis l'Amérique car Gringotts n'était soumis à aucun contrôle de régulation de la part du ministère comparé aux autres foyers.

Après ça, Blanok les emmena jusqu'au coffre de Rasaben afin de récupérer de l'argent tout en leur précisant qu'à la demande de Sirius, de l'argent était prélevé tous les mois pour être versé à Billy et ce, jusqu'aux dix-sept ans de Rasaben. Une fois revenus dans le bureau, Blanok leur donna ses derniers conseils avant qu'ils ne partent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Es-tu déjà venu ici ? s'enquit Rasaben alors qu'ils déambulaient dans l'allée bondée.

\- Sirius m'y a trainé plusieurs fois, admit-il.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu faire pour vous rencontrer ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Au sein des Black, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'une branche de la famille habite en Amérique et Sirius a décidé de venir à notre rencontre, sourit-il. Il avait une quinzaine d'année et j'en avais une dizaine de plus lorsqu'il a débarqué un été à La Push, espérant que sa famille américaine serait plus ouverte d'esprit que sa famille anglaise.

\- Les histoires de sang-pur de Blanok c'est ça ? devina-t-il et Billy acquiesça. Il n'a pas dû être déçu alors.

\- Plus que ça, il nous a adoré et il s'est intégré avec une facilité déconcertante, se rappela-t-il. A partir de là, il a passé tous ses étés à la réserve, ayant mis en place le système de cheminée. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à m'entrainer ici et que j'en ai appris beaucoup sur le monde sorcier.

Rasaben lui sourit et ils se turent en entrant dans une boutique de vêtements, "Chez Madame Guipure".

\- Bonjour, les salua une dame. Première année à Poudlard ?

\- Oui madame, répondit poliment Rasaben.

\- Bien, montez sur le tabouret.

Rasaben se retrouva alors embarqué dans des essayages, sous les yeux amusés de son père.

\- Bon sang, je n'en voyais pas la fin, grommela-t-il lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, il va te falloir de nouvelles affaires, autre que les uniformes, lui dit-il le regard pétillant.

\- Je sais Papa, on verra si on trouve quelque chose ici sinon on ira voir dans le monde moldu comme ils disent.

Rasaben fit ensuite l'acquisition d'une baguette avec une plume de phénix et en bois de frêne avant qu'ils ne se rendent à l'apothicaire, au magasin de chaudron puis à la papeterie. Après ça, ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? grogna Rasaben en prenant un livre.

\- Harry Potter, un héros mort ou disparu ? lut Billy à voix basse. Prends-en un, il vaut mieux savoir ce que raconte l'ennemi…

Rasaben opina en lançant un regard noir au livre. Ils parcoururent ensuite chaque rayon avec attention, Rasaben rajoutant plusieurs livres en plus de ceux de l'école.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, ils furent surpris de constater que leur paquet de livres ne pesait presque rien.

\- Ça me rappelle le jour où tu avais décrété que ton sac d'école était trop lourd et par je ne sais quel sort, tu avais réussi à le rendre bien plus léger, sourit Billy.

\- Je m'en souviens, rit-il. J'avais quoi ? Six ans ?

\- A peu près oui.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le magasin de hibou et Rasaben demanda aussitôt au vendeur s'ils étaient fait pour tenir de longues distances. Il lui répondit que pour l'Europe, il n'y avait aucun problème mais que sinon, il fallait qu'ils se rendent dans une autre boutique. Rasaben et Billy le remercièrent pour ses indications et s'y rendirent aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, les salua chaleureusement le vendeur.

\- Bonjour, répondit Rasaben. On cherche un oiseau qui pourrait livrer du courrier entre ici et l'Amérique.

\- Venez donc voir du côté des aigles, ce sont des oiseaux robustes et ils supportent de très longs trajets, leur dit-il en leur montrant les aigles.

\- Combien de temps mettent-ils environ ? s'enquit Rasaben en les observant.

\- Deux à quatre jours en moyenne, ça dépend beaucoup de la météo, répondit-il.

Rasaben acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les aigles.

\- On va en prendre deux, celui-ci et celui-là, déclara-t-il en lui les désignant les deux oiseaux.

\- Ça sera donc un aigle royal et un pygargue à tête blanche, le premier est une femelle et le second un mâle. Généralement, ils ne se mélangent pas trop aux hiboux et ils trouvent un coin au calme dans une forêt, loin de l'agitation d'une volière. Ils deviennent aussi très protecteurs avec celui ou ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leur maître, rajouta-t-il.

Rasaben paya pour les deux aigles et ils sortirent de la boutique.

\- Pourquoi deux ? l'interrogea Billy.

\- Le pygargue à tête blanche est pour Jacob et toi, sourit-il.

Billy le remercia et Rasaben les sortit de leur cage. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux aigles s'envolaient en direction de La Push alors que Rasaben laissait les cages devant la boutique, n'en ayant pas besoin.

Pour terminer, Rasaben s'acheta des vêtements et en sélectionna aussi pour son frère.

Ils allèrent ensuite de nouveau à Gringotts où Blanok donne quelques conseils à Rasaben afin qu'il s'entraine à pratiquer un peu la magie avant la rentrée. Après ça, ils rentrèrent à la réserve.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les dernières semaines de vacances passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de Rasaben et Jacob. Billy avait dû inventer une histoire pour expliquer la future absence de Rasaben, même-si le conseil était au courant de la vérité. Pour le reste du village, Rasaben allait dans une école anglaise afin de respecter les dernières volontés de ses parents et il reviendra aux vacances de Noël, de Pâques et d'été.

Rasaben et Jacob marchaient tranquillement sur la plage, profitant de leurs derniers moments ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Jake, murmura le plus jeune en gardant le regard rivé sur la mer. Tu as lu comme moi ce qui a été écrit dans ce fichu bouquin, si quelqu'un me reconnait, je ne serai plus jamais Rasaben là-bas, ils ne verront que Harry, le héros qui a soi-disant battu ce Voldemort…

\- Tu n'as plus rien d'Harry, tu es Rasaben avec ta peau mate, tes longs cheveux noirs et tes yeux gris-vert, lui dit-il. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t-il.

\- Jake ! Rasaben ! s'exclamèrent Embry et Quil d'une même voix en courant vers eux.

\- Salut, répondirent-ils en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que tu pars demain ? s'enquit Quil.

\- Oui, vers deux heures du matin.

\- C'est donc pour ça le barbecue ce soir, sourit Embry.

\- Exact, l'approuva Jacob.

Finalement, ils passèrent une agréable après-midi à s'amuser tous les quatre et Rasaben en profita pour se baigner une dernière fois.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour le feu de camp, le genre de moment que Rasaben appréciait particulièrement. C'était une coutume, à chaque fois que quelqu'un quittait définitivement ou pour une longue durée la réserve, ils se retrouvaient tous sur la plage pour un barbecue géant où enfants, adultes et anciens se mélangeaient dans une joyeuse ambiance. Certaines fois, les anciens leur racontaient les légendes de la tribu et Rasaben avait remarqué que personne ne les prenait au sérieux alors que lui, il y croyait. Après tout, il était un sorcier, la magie était donc réelle et depuis qu'il avait acheté des livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, il savait que les vampires et les loups garous existaient. Il savait aussi que Jacob doutait, qu'il aimerait penser comme les autres enfants, que tout cela n'était que des légendes mais avoir un frère sorcier lui faisait voir les choses différemment.

\- Tu vas nous manquer quand même, lui dit Embry.

\- C'est sûr, vivement Noël ! renchérit Quil.

\- J'essaierai de vous ramener des trucs d'Angleterre, leur dit-il.

\- Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises sans nous, ou alors garde quelques idées pour les vacances, déclara Embry avec un grand sourire, les faisant tous rire.

La soirée fut comme d'habitude un vrai succès et Rasaben profita à fond de ces dernières heures avec sa famille et ses amis.

\- Il ne manquait que Rachel et Rebecca, murmura Rasaben alors qu'il rentrait en compagnie de Jacob, Billy devant les rejoindre plus tard.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles reviendront à la réserve…

\- Je sais Jake…

\- Et moi, je vais vraiment m'ennuyer sans toi, heureusement qu'Embry et Quil sont là mais ça ne sera pas pareil, soupira-t-il.

Rasaben lui donna une bourrade amicale et partit en courant, Jacob le talonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rasaben se cacha derrière un arbre et bondit sur son frère dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, lui faisant pousser un cri.

\- Rasaben ! protesta-t-il.

\- Désolé, c'était vraiment trop tentant, rit-il.

Jacob bougonna pour la forme mais sa frayeur fut vite oublié lorsqu'il entendit le rire de son frère, ça restait bien trop rare. Ils finirent leur chemin en discutant tranquillement et attendirent leur père au salon.

Quand Billy arriva, il vint s'installer avec eux mais ne tarda pas à les envoyer dormir car il était déjà plus de minuit et Rasaben devait se lever vers 1h30.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille dormir maintenant Papa, dit-il doucement.

Billy soupira mais songea qu'il n'avait pas tort, dormir aussi peu de temps pourrait être pire que ne pas dormir du tout.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ta tête quand tu arriveras à l'école demain, s'amusa Jacob.

\- Je vais vérifier si j'ai bien tout mis dans ma malle, leur dit-il après avoir tiré la langue à son frère.

Billy et Jacob hochèrent la tête et se mirent à discuter, attendant le retour du plus jeune.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Rasaben ouvrit la fenêtre et appela Ozalee, son aigle royal.

\- Il va falloir que tu y aille, on se retrouvera à Poudlard dans quelques jours, chuchota-t-il tout en caressant doucement sa tête.

Ozalee lui mordilla les doigts et s'envola. Rasaben la regarda disparaitre avant d'appeler Paco, le pygargue à tête blanche.

\- Prends soin de Papa et Jake d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que tu sauras me trouver…

Paco le fixa sérieusement alors que Rasaben le caressait délicatement, lissant ses plumes en continuant de lui parler à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il fut envolé, Rasaben rejoignit le salon.

Peu avant deux heures, Rasaben amena sa malle au salon et dit au revoir à son père et à son frère. Après plusieurs minutes, il se glissa dans la cheminée et lança la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, le prochain sera l'arrivée de Rasaben à Poudlard avec la répartition :)

Normalement vous l'aurez samedi ou dimanche mais si je me rends compte que je ne pourrai pas publier, je vous le mettrai vendredi soir donc quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la suite en fin de semaine !


	3. Chapter 2 : Poudlard

Bonjour, voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre. Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

* * *

\- Je vous attendais Mr Black, l'accueillit Blanok.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai peu de temps puisque votre train est dans une heure mais il faut que vous sachiez que Dumbledore est très perturbé par l'arrivé d'un nouveau Black et qu'il risque de vous poser des questions, l'avertit-il. Il est déjà venu nous voir plusieurs fois pour en savoir plus à votre sujet et je sais de source sûre qu'il a joué de son influence pour accéder à des dossiers au ministère. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu y apprendre grand-chose, si ce n'est le nom de votre père, Sirius Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire qu'un Black vienne à Poudlard ? l'interrogea-t-il légèrement en colère.

\- C'est une question politique dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres car vous venez d'une famille dite de sang-pur et Dumbledore cherche à avoir leur soutien, répondit-il. Croyez-moi, il va vous approcher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Si James, Lily et Sirius m'ont placé chez Billy, c'est pour me laisser le choix, pour que je reste en dehors des manipulations du directeur et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais restez prudent, lui dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu quelque chose à propos de la legilimancie mais si ce n'est pas le cas, renseignez-vous au plus vite et évitez de regarder Dumbledore plus de deux ou trois secondes directement dans les yeux, lui conseilla-t-il.

Rasaben acquiesça et suivit Blanok hors de son bureau.

\- Je vous revois à Noël Mr Black, bonne rentrée, le salua-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie Blanok, pour tout, rajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la banque, trainant sa malle derrière lui. Il passa le Chaudron Baveur et agita sa baguette dès qu'il fut dans la rue côté moldu, comme lui avait indiqué Blanok.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je suis le contrôleur de ce bus, déclara-t-il. Quelle destination vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais aller à Kings Cross s'il vous plait, dit-il rapidement alors que Stan descendait chercher sa valise.

Rasaben s'installa et Stan lui fit payer son trajet. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, trois clients déposés et au moins autant de malade, Rasaben arriva à la gare.

Il repéra très vite des sorciers et il n'eut qu'à les suivre afin de trouver la voie 9¾. Une fois sur le quai, il monta aussitôt dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Plusieurs personnes passèrent dans son compartiment mais il afficha son plus bel air renfrogné et tous firent demi-tour.

Une fois arrivée, il partagea cependant sa barque avec trois autres élèves mais ne leur décrocha pas un mot pendant toute la durée de la traversée du lac.

Le demi-géant qui les avait guidés jusqu'au château les laissa dans le hall et une sorcière à l'allure sévère, le professeur McGonagall, vint leur parler en attendant que tout soit prêt pour la répartition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, suivant le professeur McGonagall. Rasaben observa la table des professeurs et il vit que le directeur scrutait attentivement chaque nouvelle tête.

Le professeur commença l'appel dès que le Choixpeau eut terminé sa chanson et Rasaben vit son tour arrivé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Black Rasaben, appela la sorcière alors que Hannah Abbot allait s'asseoir chez les Poufsouffles.

Rasaben s'avança aussitôt, fixant son regard sur le Choixpeau afin de ne pas croiser celui du directeur.

 _"Tiens donc, un Black qui n'en est pas vraiment un, quel étrange sortilège… Tu es même bien plus un Black qu'un Potter maintenant, et si peu sont au courant…"_

 _"Tu as intérêt à te taire, personne ne doit savoir"_ le menaça Rasaben.

 _"Sois tranquille, avec moi tes secrets sont bien gardés… Tu es fourchelangue en plus… Tu es vraiment très talentueux jeune Rasaben, très puissant aussi, ta magie n'est pas commune… Tu as aussi beaucoup de courage mais Gryffondor n'est pas une maison pour toi, tu aurais bien trop à perdre en allant là-bas… Non, je ne vois que Serpentard pour t'aider à avancer…"_

 _" Et bien mets-moi donc là-bas et cesse de parler"_ le coupa-t-il agacé.

 _"Soit"_ dit-il nullement vexé.

\- Serpentard ! s'exclama le Choixpeau, rompant le silence.

Rasaben laissa un petit sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression contrariée du directeur, avançant de façon nonchalante vers la table qui l'applaudissait.

Dès que la répartition fut terminée et que le directeur eut fait son petit discours de bienvenue, le banquet débuta et Rasaben se fit aussitôt aborder par le garçon blond qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Salut, je suis Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il. Tu es vraiment un Black ?

\- Non, je m'amuse à changer de nom toutes les semaines, ironisa-t-il.

Drago eut un sourire amusé et Rasaben se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être s'entendre avec lui, n'ayant pas bondit face à sa pique.

\- En fait, ma mère est une Black donc ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est des cousins.

\- Fort possible, je n'ai pas une grande connaissance de notre famille, admit-il.

\- Je pourrais t'en apprendre plus si tu veux, offrit-il.

\- Je veux bien.

Drago opina et n'insista pas plus, ayant bien compris que Rasaben n'était pas forcément enclin à parler plus que nécessaire.

Rasaben termina donc son repas en silence et suivit un préfet jusqu'à leur salle commune dans les cachots. Ils entrèrent dans une large pièce en pierre où grondaient deux feux de cheminées. On trouvait aussi plusieurs canapés et fauteuils noirs ainsi que des tables encadrées de chaises. Le préfet leur montra ensuite deux couloirs, celui de gauche menant aux dortoirs des garçons et celui de droite à ceux des filles, leur précisant que la troisième porte était leur dortoir.

Rasaben s'en alla donc en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades et ils débouchèrent sur un vaste dortoir rectangulaire de six lits. Trois de chaque côté alors que dans les largeurs, la porte qui menait à la salle de bain et celle par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver faisaient face à une cheminée.

Rasaben trouva sa malle sur la gauche, du côté des portes. Juste à côté de lui, c'était un certain Théodore Nott puis Grégory Goyle et face à lui, il y avait Blaise Zabini, Drago et enfin Vincent Crabbe. Ils disposaient aussi d'une armoire à côté de leur lit et Rasaben rangea aussitôt ses affaires dans la sienne. Il passa ensuite rapidement à la salle de bain, souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres et se glissa dans son lit, pensant à tirer les rideaux tout autour afin d'être tranquille. Il n'était pas certain de trouver le sommeil tout de suite à cause du décalage horaire mais il espérait car il était vraiment fatigué.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà 7h15.

\- J'allais te réveiller, lui dit Drago lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. On va au petit déjeuner dans trente minutes et il faut toujours y aller ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- A cause des autres maisons, surtout les Gryffondors en fait, répondit Théo. On est assez mal vu et pour se protéger, on se déplace toujours en groupe.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Le préfet est venu nous voir hier soir pour nous prévenir mais tu dormais déjà, lui apprit Drago.

\- Ah d'accord, murmura-t-il. Désolé d'ailleurs, je ne me couche pas si tôt normalement mais je n'avais pas dormi l'autre nuit afin de pouvoir être à l'heure au train…

\- Aucun problème, sourit Théo. Drago, tu réveilles Blaise ?

Rasaben se glissa alors dans la salle de bain mais il eut le temps de voir le grand sourire qu'affichait Drago.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Drago était en train de chatouiller Blaise, sous les regards amusés de Théo, Grégory et Vincent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Théo. Blaise n'est juste pas du matin et Drago adore le réveiller.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Rasaben.

\- Depuis tout petit, avec les filles aussi. En fait, tu es le seul qu'on ne connait pas… rajouta-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi, déclara-t-il alors que Blaise se trainait jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard victorieux de Drago.

\- Tu es un Black, il y a forcément des choses à savoir, fit observer Théo.

\- Qui sont tes parents par exemples ? intervint Drago qui écoutait depuis le début.

\- Je ne sais rien de ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance et de ce que je sais, mon père n'était pas un Black très apprécié par le reste de la famille. Il s'agit de Sirius mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu la chance de le connaître beaucoup…

En tout cas, ça c'était la version officielle qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place avec Billy et Blanok.

\- Sirius Black ? souffla Drago. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un fils !

\- Tout comme j'ignorais que ma famille était aussi étendue…

\- Mais où as-tu donc grandi ? lui demanda Blaise en sortant de la salle de bain, l'air parfaitement réveillé.

\- Au calme, éluda-t-il simplement.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un certain mystère autour de la mort de ton père ? lui demanda doucement Théo.

\- Il parait bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi… dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Sirius a toujours détesté les idées de sang-pur de notre famille, se ralliant ouvertement à Dumbledore mais d'après mon père, à sa sortie de Poudlard, il n'était plus un si fervent supporter du directeur et personne n'est arrivé à savoir pourquoi, lui expliqua Drago.

\- Et le rapport avec sa mort ? s'enquit Rasaben.

\- C'est qu'on ne sait pas si c'est le camp de Dumbledore ou celui de Tu-Sais-Qui qui l'a tué…

\- Et d'après les rumeurs, quel est le plus probable ? leur demanda Rasaben.

\- Que Sirius ait changé de côté, répondit simplement Drago.

Rasaben opina, d'accord avec son cousin, c'était la chose la plus logique, sinon pourquoi Sirius l'aurait-il mis chez Billy ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- J'étais au courant de certaines choses, admit-il.

\- Les gars, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, intervint Vincent. C'est sept heures quarante-cinq.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils partirent en direction de la grande salle avec les filles qui les avaient attendus dans la salle commune.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les emplois du temps passèrent et ils récupérèrent les leurs. Rasaben jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus et vit qu'ils avaient métamorphoses et sortilèges ce matin et un double cours de botanique l'après-midi.

Ils repassèrent ensuite à leur dortoir afin de récupérer leurs livres de cours.

\- Prends ta robe Rasaben, lui dit Drago alors qu'ils allaient repartir.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une fille ! protesta-t-il. L'uniforme est déjà bien suffisant !

Tous les garçons le regardèrent étrangement, l'agaçant un peu plus.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as définitivement pas grandi en Angleterre, lui dit Blaise. Ici, l'uniforme est obligatoire et pour ce qui est des robes, tous les sorciers en portent.

\- Et bien pas où j'ai vécu, grommela-t-il. Et non, je n'ai pas grandi chez des moldus, rajouta-t-il en voyant leurs têtes.

\- Peu importe, il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas arriver en retard en métamorphose, intervint Théo.

\- En plus, c'est avec les Gryffondors, marmonna Grégory.

Ils trouvèrent finalement leur salle sans trop de difficultés et attendirent devant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Gryffondors arrivèrent.

\- Tiens, Malefoy et sa garde royale, lança un rouquin.

Rasaben fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Drago mais ce fut Blaise qui répondit à sa question muette.

\- Lui c'est Weasley, sixième gamin d'une famille qui en compte sept, et Drago et lui ont déjà eu un léger conflit dans le train, ricana-t-il.

\- Ça ne change rien, je n'aime pas les gens qui agressent les autres sans raison, rétorqua-t-il en surveillant le rouquin.

\- Alors ne rentre pas dans son jeu, lui conseilla Théo.

Rasaben suivit son conseil et observa de loin la joute verbale entre Drago et Weasley. Ils se turent cependant dès que leur professeur ouvrit la porte.

Le cours se passa très bien, Rasaben et Théo firent même gagner cinq points chacun à leur maison pour avoir réussi à transformer une allumette en aiguille.

A la sortie, Weasley poussa Drago et Rasaben le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de riposter.

\- Laisse ce crétin pour l'instant, on a cours avec les Serdaigles de toute façon, pas avec eux, lui dit-il sur un ton calme.

Drago pesta tout le trajet mais retrouva sa bonne humeur une fois devant la salle de sortilèges. Rasaben trouva d'ailleurs les Serdaigles bien plus intéressants que les Gryffondors et surtout, avec beaucoup moins de préjugés, même s'ils restaient méfiants envers eux.

A la pause de midi, Rasaben se dépêcha de manger, voulant se rendre à la bibliothèque pour savoir contre quoi Blanok l'avait mis en garde.

Cependant, une fois dans la bibliothèque, il ne sut par où commencer ses recherches. Il élimina plusieurs sections comme les potions, les créatures ou la botanique mais il lui restait encore pas mal de rayons à explorer.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant que les cours ne reprennent, il trouva enfin des livres parlant de ça. Il en sélectionna deux et alla voir la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince, pour les emprunter.

\- Vous êtes en première année ? lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est un sujet qui n'est abordé qu'en fin de septième année, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- C'est pour ma culture personnelle, répondit-il froidement. Si vous voulez tout savoir, un ami m'a parlé de ça et je souhaite simplement savoir de quoi ça retourne exactement, mentit-il avec aplomb.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, que Rasaben lui rendit bien volontiers, mais nota tout de même les livres.

Il courut ensuite jusqu'aux serres afin de ne pas être en retard, retrouvant ses camarades ainsi que les Poufsouffles.

Après le diner, tous les Serpentards étaient regroupés dans la salle commune, attendant leur directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit-il en arrivant silencieusement. Comme chaque année, je compte sur les plus vieux pour aider les plus jeunes car plus que les autres, notre maison se doit d'être soudée. La rigueur est le maître mot pour réussir et j'apprécierais grandement que la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que celle du championnat de quidditch restent dans mon bureau une année de plus, déclara-t-il. Enfin, vous serez comme d'habitude tous convoqués pour des entretiens individuels tout au long de l'année, les jours et heures de passages seront alors affichés aussi bien dans la salle commune que dans vos dortoirs, vous n'aurez donc aucune excuse si vous êtes en retard, leur dit-il plus froidement en lançant des regards noirs à certains élèves plus âgés. Sachez aussi que mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit mais j'espère pour vous que cela sera une véritable urgence si vous venez me voir en pleine nuit.

La menace était à peine voilée et Rasaben songea que leur de directeur de maison était quelqu'un qui imposait le respect et le silence par sa simple présence.

\- Ceci étant dit, bonne soirée à tous et ne veillez pas trop tard si vous ne voulez pas passer une semaine en retenue à récurer des chaudrons parce que vous vous serez endormis en cours.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, il quitta la salle commune dans une envolée de cape et chacun reprit ses activités.

Rasaben, Drago et les autres garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir et Blaise fit signe aux filles de les suivre. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée, discutant tranquillement, les masques de froideur qu'ils portaient la journée laissant place aux sourires.

\- Alors, d'où tu viens Rasaben ? l'interrogea Tracey.

\- De loin, éluda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est donc un endroit loin et calme, résuma Blaise avec amusement. Aura-t-on droit à un troisième indice ? lui demanda-t-il alors que tous riaient joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi pas, rit-il à son tour. Bien, j'ai grandi au bord de l'eau, mer ou océan, pas d'un lac.

\- Pourquoi tant de secrets ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Parce qu'on m'a conseillé de ne rien dire, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu nous as bien dit qui étaient tes parents, lui fit remarquer Théo. Enfin ton père vu que tu ne sais pas toi-même qui est ta mère…

\- Il est mort, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose alors que ma famille, celle chez qui je vis en dehors de l'école, est bien vivante et dévoiler ce genre d'information pourrait avoir des conséquences, déclara-t-il sur un ton très ferme qui montrait aux autres que le sujet était clos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ceux qu'on appelle les sang-pur ? le questionna finalement Drago pour dévier la conversation.

Rasaben le remercia d'un sourire et répondit à sa question.

Ce soir-là, Rasaben en apprit énormément sur les coutumes des sorciers, plus particulièrement celles des sang-pur. Drago lui parla aussi des Black et lui proposa de rencontre sa mère un jour. Ensuite, Blaise et Daphnée se liguèrent contre lui pour lui apprendre à se comporter comme un vrai Serpentard et il dut capituler, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix dans les jours à venir.

\- Tout d'abord, le regard est très important, commença Blaise. Tu ne dois jamais le baisser, toujours regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

\- Et si c'est un idiot du genre Weasley, un petit sourire narquois en accompagnement est parfait, compléta Daphnée.

\- Sinon, j'ai cru voir que tu magnais déjà à la perfection les regards noirs, ça sera ça de moins à t'enseigner, lui dit Blaise.

\- Normal, intervint Drago avec un sourire. C'est un Black, c'est autant dans nos gènes que la couleur de nos yeux.

\- La couleur de nos yeux ? releva Rasaben.

\- Tous les Black ont une sorte de voile gris, moi on dit que mes yeux sont gris-bleu et toi, ils sont gris-vert, répondit-il. En fait, le gris est absent seulement chez ceux qui ont les yeux foncés donc marron ou noir.

Rasaben hocha la tête et Daphnée et Blaise reprirent ce qu'ils appelaient leur cours de bonnes manières.

Bien plus tard, lorsque chacun eut regagné son lit, Rasaben tira ses rideaux et commença sa lecture des livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, par contre je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera le prochain. Il est écrit (comme la quasi totalité de cette fic), n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir internet cette semaine (peut-être vendredi mais je ne garantie rien). Dans tous les cas, je vous promets de le publier dès que possible (je vais tout faire pour trouver une connexion au plus tôt !), désolé pour ce futur retard...


	4. Chapter 3 : Gryffondors Idiots

Bonsoir,

Petit surprise, je profite d'être repasser chez moi (et donc d'avoir internet) pour vous publier un nouveau chapitre étant donné que je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais de nouveau une connexion ensuite...

Mille mercis pour vos reviews en tout cas, elles me font énormément plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Gryffondors Idiots**

* * *

Pendant le petit déjeuner du mercredi, Rasaben se fit remarquer avec l'arrivée d'Ozalee, à l'heure du courrier. Il faut dire que Rasaben se distinguait déjà des autres de par son apparence, étant le seul garçon à avoir les cheveux à hauteur des omoplates, bien que le plus souvent retenus par un cordon de cuir.

\- Un aigle, vraiment ? s'étonna Millicent.

\- J'ai eu besoin d'envoyer du courrier assez loin un jour, là où un hibou ne pouvait pas aller au vu de la distance, alors on m'a conseillé de prendre un aigle et c'est ce que j'ai fait, expliqua-t-il simplement. Les aigles étant autant autorisés que les hiboux, je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en acheter un alors que j'avais déjà Ozalee.

Une grande partie de la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, cajolant Ozalee, heureux qu'elle soit arrivée. Il recommença ensuite à manger, donnant des morceaux de lards à Ozalee.

\- Elle ne te fait pas mal posée ainsi sur ton bras ? s'enquit Daphnée.

\- J'ai une protection autour de l'avant-bras, je vous montrerai tout à l'heure si vous voulez, répondit-il.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Rasaben sortit de la Grande Salle, Ozalee toujours perchée sur son bras. Une fois dans le parc, il lui murmura quelques mots et elle s'envola en direction de la forêt interdite.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Drago continua ses piques envers les Gryffondors, Weasley plus particulièrement. Londubat subissait aussi pas mal de railleries depuis les cours de potions où il s'était révélé être une vraie catastrophe, faisait perdre une trentaine de points aux rouges et or.

D'ailleurs, Rasaben se fit note de remercier la vieille Maya, une ancienne du village qui enseignait aux jeunes de la réserve à reconnaître les plantes afin d'en faire différentes mixtures. A la fin du double cours de potions du vendredi matin, son directeur de maison l'avait néanmoins retenu, lui demandant de venir dans son bureau à 13h.

Alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis, attendant l'heure de son entretien avec Rogue, Rasaben songea que certaines matières comme l'histoire de la magie étaient vraiment inutiles et ennuyantes au possible. La défense contre les forces du mal ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie qu'à un véritable cours, le professeur Quirell semblant avoir peur de tout, même de son ombre. Rasaben n'avait pas non plus grandement apprécié la botanique, il admettait l'utilité de reconnaitre les plantes mais de là à s'en occuper, surtout que certaines ne servaient à rien de son point de vue, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Cependant, il avait pris grand plaisir au cours d'astronomie, Billy leur ayant appris les planètes et les étoiles à lui et Jacob, argumentant que ça pouvait toujours leur être utile pour s'orienter si un jour ils étaient perdus.

L'ensemble des premières années n'avaient pas cours le vendredi après-midi et Rasaben informa ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait dans le parc, près du lac, après son entretien avec Rogue.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il frappa doucement et fut aussitôt invité à entrer. Il vit son professeur jeter des sorts sur la porte, lui faisait faire un pas involontaire en arrière.

\- Ne craigniez rien Mr Black, ce sont des sorts afin que notre discussion reste confidentielle, le rassura-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je procède toujours ainsi lorsque j'ai des entretiens avec mes élèves.

Rasaben hocha la tête et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait.

\- J'admets ne jamais convoquer d'élève aussi tôt généralement mais je suis le directeur de votre maison et je me dois de vous protéger, déclara-t-il.

\- Que me voulez-vous exactement Monsieur ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

Son professeur l'observa avec attention et Rasaben s'efforça de détourner les yeux toutes les deux ou trois secondes.

\- Pourquoi déviez-vous votre regard ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Vous êtes comme lui, comme le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? comprit aussitôt Rasaben.

\- Si vous parlez de legilimancie, la réponse est oui, avoua-t-il. Bien que je vous trouve un peu jeune pour être au courant de ce genre de magie…

\- On m'a averti, c'est tout…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de violer votre intimité Mr Black, pouvez-vous me faire confiance sur ce point ?

Rasaben hocha lentement la tête et cessa de détourner le regard, le fixant sur celui de son professeur qui hocha la tête d'approbation.

\- J'en reviens donc à ce qui m'a fait vous convoquer aujourd'hui, enchaina-t-il. Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont vos parents.

\- Professeur, je m'appelle Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black, qui pensez-vous que mon père puisse être à part Sirius Black ? lui demanda-t-il, le faisant sursauter alors que la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, je ne sais rien sur elle, pas même son nom.

\- Notre entretien va être encore plus long que ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il. Que savez-vous de votre père ? le questionna-t-il finalement.

\- Qu'il s'est placé du côté de Dumbledore pendant longtemps, tournant le dos à sa propre famille mais qu'il a semblé revenir sur ses décisions à sa sortie de Poudlard, déclara-t-il. Mais professeur, pensez-vous que ce soit encore important de parler du camp de Dumbledore et de celui de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Le mage noir n'est-il pas censé être mort ?

\- Je vais vous répondre honnêtement Mr Black, du point de vue de nombreux sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort mais simplement trop faible pour revenir pour le moment. Je pense qu'il est donc tout à fait approprié de séparer les deux camps, lui dit-il. Pour ce qui est de votre père, il était autant stupide qu'intelligent lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, un parfait Gryffondor en somme et on se détestait particulièrement. Il a changé en sixième année et il est venu me trouver l'été après notre septième et dernière année ici. Il avait découvert des choses qui l'ont fait douter dans ses convictions et il avait commencé à renouer avec sa famille, en commençant par son jeune frère Regulus.

\- Donc vous vous détestiez mais c'est quand même vous qu'il est venu voir, c'est ça Monsieur ? tenta-t-il de comprendre.

\- Oui, il était certain de mon camp et il avait besoin d'information.

\- Et pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas demandées à son frère ?

\- Question de relations, dit-il simplement.

\- Et donc vous l'avez aidé ? s'enquit-il curieux.

Rogue hocha la tête et observa quelques secondes le jeune sorcier qui était devant lui avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que vous êtes jeune mais certains sorciers n'hésiteront pas à tenter de vous rallier à leur camp, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes l'héritier des Black et je ne vous cache pas que votre nom n'inspire que la méfiance car il est associé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous allez devoir être prudent.

\- J'ai été averti Monsieur, je ne me laisserai pas manipuler vous savez, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je sais très bien que le directeur va vouloir que je rejoigne son camp et… laissa-t-il échapper avant de se taire, songeant qu'il en avait trop dit.

\- Auriez-vous déjà choisi un camp Mr Black ? le questionna-t-il surpris.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur, je ne sais pas encore et en plus, vous travaillez pour Dumbledore donc croyez bien que je n'irai pas me vanter devant vous si jamais je choisissais le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui…

\- Les intérêts de mes élèves passent avant ceux du directeur Mr Black et il n'est certainement pas au courant de ce qui se dit entre eux et moi, rétorqua-t-il plus froidement.

\- Si mon père m'a écarté de Londres, il y a une raison professeur et je n'ai pas l'intention de le trahir en me laissant avoir par des manipulations, lâcha-t-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère dans la voix.

Rogue hocha la tête, semblant pensif, et Rasaben profita de ces quelques secondes pour se calmer.

\- Cependant, je pense que vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard pour rien et que dans le fond, vous savez déjà dans quel camp vous comptez vous diriger, déclara-t-il en ne cessant de le scruter.

\- Je refuse simplement d'être manipulé afin d'avoir le choix, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son professeur acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Rasaben se détendit enfin, sentant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Sachez que vous trouverez toujours de l'aide dans ce bureau et je vous suggère de ramener les deux livres que vous avez emprunté à la bibliothèque afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, vous risquez d'être interrogé, l'avertit-il.

\- Merci Monsieur, sourit-il.

\- Utilisez plutôt ce livre et rendez-le moi quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin, rajouta-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

Rasaben prit le livre avec un froncement de sourcils et lorsque son regard tomba sur le titre, il écarquilla les yeux : "Occlumancie facile, se protéger contre des intrusions dans votre esprit".

\- Mille mercis Monsieur, souffla-t-il en ramassant le livre avec précaution.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour protéger mes élèves avant tout, lui rappela-t-il avant de le congédier.

Rasaben passa rapidement à son dortoir afin de cacher le livre de son professeur puis se rendit à la bibliothèque. Quand cela fut fait, il rejoignit enfin ses amis dans le parc pour profiter du soleil.

Rasaben lut avec attention le livre et travailla chaque soir afin de dissimuler ses pensées derrière des barrières. Deux semaines plus tard, il tournait en rond, n'arrivant pas à organiser ses souvenirs, or c'était indispensable avant de pouvoir empêcher quelqu'un de s'introduire dans son esprit. Il était donc allé voir son professeur et il lui avait conseillé d'imaginer quelque chose qui lui serait propre.

\- Par exemple, j'utilise un laboratoire pour cacher mes souvenirs, lui expliqua-t-il. Il y a des tiroirs, des placards et des étagères qui contiennent des fioles et ces fioles sont mes souvenirs. Bien sûr, la porte du laboratoire est très bien protégée mais il faut parfois savoir laisser une faille afin que l'ennemi s'infiltre tout en restant maître de ce qu'il peut voir…

C'était sur ces paroles que Rasaben avait quitté le bureau de son directeur de maison et le soir même, il réfléchissait à comment il allait organiser ses souvenirs.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Environ une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque où il avait été emprunter un livre de métamorphose pour un devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre dans trois jours, il tomba sur la bande de Gryffondor : Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat.

\- T'as perdu Malefoy Blacky ? le railla le rouquin.

\- Ferme-la Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton surnom ? lui demanda Finnigan. Il va pourtant bien avec ton allure de fillette, rajouta-t-il, faisant ricaner les autres sauf Londubat qui se tenait à l'écart remarqua Rasaben.

Rasaben sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur les trois idiots qui rigolaient toujours mais qui avaient néanmoins sorti leurs baguettes eux aussi.

\- Vous êtes des crétins ! cracha-t-il. Et Gryffondor, la maison du courage ? Laissez-moi rire, vous attaquez toujours en groupe ! Maintenant foutez-moi la paix avant que je ne me décide à vous jeter un sort !

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Mr Black, intervint une voix glaciale. Ça sera donc trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat car les duels sont interdits dans les couloirs.

\- Mais… tenta Weasley.

\- Quelque chose à rajouter peut-être ? le coupa Rogue.

Weasley ferma la bouche, le visage écarlate en fixant ses yeux au sol.

\- C'est ce qui me semblait, je vous suggère donc de retourner dans votre salle commune, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, lança-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi froide. Mr Black, je vous raccompagne.

Rasaben hocha sèchement la tête, toujours énervé, et tourna les talons en rangeant sa baguette.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il retrouva rapidement ses amis, toujours énervé contre les idiots de Gryffondors.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rasaben ? l'interrogea Théo.

\- J'ai croisé des crétins, grommela-t-il en sortant le livre de métamorphose qu'il avait ramené.

Ses amis sourirent mais n'insistèrent pas et Rasaben retrouva son calme en rédigeant son devoir pour le professeur McGonagall.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO**

Les semaines se mirent à défiler et lorsqu'Halloween arriva, Rasaben avait enfin réussi à monter ses premières barrières d'occlumens. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très résistante mais que cela viendrait avec le temps.

On était le 31 octobre et Rasaben n'avait pas été au festin d'Halloween, préférant se réfugier au sommet de la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de Théo qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. Après tout, Sirius était mort à cette période, tout comme Lily et James, il avait donc le droit de vouloir s'isoler et son ami l'avait très bien compris, ne cherchant pas à parler avec lui, juste à lui montrer qu'il était là s'il avait besoin. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils retournaient à leur salle commune, un cri perçant en provenance des toilettes des filles du premier étage les fit courir dans cette direction.

Ils se figèrent quelques secondes lorsqu'ils virent un troll qui menaçait une fille. Rasaben ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette fille était trop terrifiée pour bouger et s'il ne faisait rien, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Il se glissa alors jusqu'à elle, évitant de justesse un coup de massue et il réussit à la faire bouger de quelques pas.

Derrière le troll, Rasaben vit le visage concentré de son ami alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur la créature. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo avait réussi à assommer le troll avec sa propre massue grâce au sortilège qu'ils avaient appris avec Flitwick.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Hermione c'est ça ? lui demanda Rasaben en la tirant vers Théo.

\- Je… Oui, murmura la Serdaigle d'une voix blanche. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, répondirent les deux garçons alors que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Quirell firent alors leur apparition.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Une balade avec un troll qui a mal tourné, grommela Rasaben à voix basse de façon à n'être entendu que de Théo et Hermione.

\- Un commentaire Mr Black ? lui demanda sèchement McGonagall. De plus, il ne me semble pas avoir vu l'un de vous au festin, rajouta-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- J'étais aux toilettes lorsque le troll est arrivée, déclara timidement Hermione. Rasaben et Théodore m'ont sauvé la vie.

\- Et que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs Messieurs ? s'enquit-elle presque froidement.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir fêter Halloween Madame, rétorqua Rasaben avec amertume. Ce n'est pas comme si mon père était mort à cette période… Et Théo n'a pas voulu que je reste seul alors il m'a accompagné.

\- Cinq points à Serpentards pour chacun, intervint leur directeur de maison. Les explications étant données, je vous suggère de regagner vos dortoirs pendant que nous nous occupons du troll.

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête et quittèrent aussitôt les toilettes.

\- Encore merci, leur dit Hermione avec un léger sourire cette fois.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent aux escaliers.

A partir de ce jour, il ne fut pas rare de voir Hermione accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Padma Patil et parfois d'autres Serdaigles, travaillant à la bibliothèque en compagnie de la bande de Serpentard.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

On était la veille des vacances de Noël et Rasaben revenait de la bibliothèque où il avait été emprunter des livres pour ramener chez lui. Il se fit néanmoins intercepter au deuxième étage par le directeur.

\- Ah Mr Black, venez donc à mon bureau, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Rasaben hocha la tête à contrecœur et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois arrivée, Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit non sans une certaine appréhension.

\- Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été surpris en apprenant que Sirius Black avait eu un fils, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir fonder une famille, déclara-t-il.

\- Peut-être que vous ne le connaissiez pas tant que ça, dit poliment.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Rasaben voyait bien qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

\- J'ai vu que vous ne vous étiez pas inscrit pour rester à Poudlard à Noël, j'en déduis donc que vous retournez dans votre famille, lui dit-il et Rasaben ne chercha pas à nier. Où vivez-vous Mr Black ? lui demanda-t-il alors. En tant que directeur de votre école, je vous rappelle que j'ai besoin de savoir où vous vous trouvez pendant les vacances.

\- Je suis joignable Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, répondit-il froidement.

\- Pourquoi tant de secrets ? s'enquit-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'agacement dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais eu à passer par un gobelin pour entrer en contact avec l'un de mes élèves.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, et si vous voulez tout savoir, même mes amis ne savent rien, rajouta-t-il avec irritation. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus important à me demander, j'aimerai rejoindre mon dortoir afin de faire mes bagages.

\- On sera amené à se rencontrer de nouveau Mr Black, n'en doutez pas, déclara-t-il.

Rasaben haussa les épaules et se leva, sortant rapidement du bureau.

\- Quelle famille ! s'exclama le directeur avec colère.

Rasaben laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Le vendredi passa très vite et Rasaben se retrouva avec joie dans le train en compagnie de ses amis, aucun ne restant à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, il était plus de vingt-trois heures et les Serpentards se saluèrent chaleureusement dans l'intimité de leur compartiment, après tout, ils avaient une image à tenir.

Rasaben franchit ensuite la barrière et se retrouva dans la gare côté moldu. Il marcha rapidement et une fois dans la rue, il se trouva un coin un peu à l'écart afin d'agiter discrètement sa baguette.

Rasaben maudit le Magicobus et c'est donc avec joie qu'il en sortit plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, se hâtant alors vers Gringotts où il entra par une porte dérobée que Blanok lui avait montré.

\- Bonsoir Mr Black, le salua justement le gobelin.

\- Bonsoir Blanok, content de vous revoir, sourit-il.

\- De même, vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème avec le directeur à Poudlard ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

\- Il m'a juste parlé hier soir, il voulait savoir où j'habitais mais je n'ai pas cédé, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et Severus Rogue m'a prêté un livre très utile afin que j'apprenne l'occlumancie facilement donc j'ai déjà une bonne défense.

\- Severus Rogue vous dites ? releva-t-il surpris.

\- C'est mon directeur de maison et il m'a dit que les intérêts de ses élèves passeraient toujours avant ceux du directeur, lui dit-il après avoir opiné. Et je lui fais confiance, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Blanok hocha pensivement la tête mais ne le retint pas d'avantage. Rasaben le remercia et s'engouffra dans la cheminée, il retournait enfin chez lui.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite (qui est déjà écrite).

Bonne semaine !


	5. Chapter 4 : Les Années Passent

Salut ! Je peux vous poster ce chapitre ce weekend mais ensuite, je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrai publier (je tenterai de vous en mettre au moins un par semaine, à voir en fonction de mes jours de congés car je ne vais plus avoir internet...)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Années Passent**

* * *

Rasaben bondit joyeusement hors de la cheminée et se jeta sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Jacob en le réceptionnant.

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il heureux.

Il se dégagea ensuite de ses bras et s'avança vers leur père, qui l'étreignit chaleureusement.

-Tu es bien comme Jacob, tu as grandi et tes cheveux ont encore poussé, remarqua-t-il aussitôt, le faisant rire.

Ils s'assirent alors au salon et Rasaben leur raconta ses premiers mois à l'école, leur parlant aussi bien des profs que de ses amis. Il sortit aussi un livre de quidditch de sa malle afin de leur expliquer, sur un ton survolté, en quoi consistait ce sport.

\- C'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent à peu près assimilé les règles du jeu. Les matchs sont toujours de grands moments et notre équipe a ratatiné les Gryffondors en ouverture du championnat ! rajouta-t-il toujours aussi surexcité.

Jacob et Billy échangèrent un regard amusé, ils avaient rarement vu Rasaben aussi enjoué et l'inquiétude qu'avait eue Billy en le laissant partir venait de considérablement s'amoindrir.

Une fois qu'il fut à peu près calmé, Jacob l'entraina sur la plage et Rasaben courut comme un fou dans tous les sens, heureux d'être de retour.

\- Hey Rasaben ! s'exclama Embry en arrivant suivit par Quil.

Rasaben se jeta sur eux, les faisant tomber dans le sable et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et bien, que d'énergie, rit Quil.

\- Il est intenable depuis qu'il est rentré, s'amusa Jacob. Je vous jure, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

\- C'est la fatigue, en Angleterre il est près de deux heures du matin alors mes nerfs me tiennent éveillés, répondit-il en se relevant afin de permettre aux deux autres d'en faire autant.

\- Il faudra qu'on te fatigue plus souvent dans ce cas, rétorqua Embry.

Rasaben haussa les épaules et repartit en marchant, les entrainant à sa suite.

Rasaben passa d'excellentes vacances et fit de nouveau une nuit blanche afin d'être à l'heure au train. Blanok le mit une nouvelle fois en garde contre Dumbledore lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau et le jeune homme discuta quelques minutes avec lui avant de partir prendre le Magicobus.

Une fois dans le train, il retrouva avec joie ses amis et éluda encore un bon nombre de questions sur l'endroit où il habitait.

Les cours reprirent et Rasaben retomba dans la routine de l'école. Grâce à l'amitié entre Rasaben, Théo et Hermione, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, quelle que soit leur année, semblaient s'être rapprochés, sous les regards mauvais des Gryffondors et même des Poufsouffles.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le reste de l'année se passa sans encombre, hormis les convocations qu'il avait reçues pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Rasaben avait cependant refusé de s'y rendre et Dumbledore l'avait finalement coincé après les cours à plusieurs reprises. Il avait à chaque fois eu le droit à un interrogatoire pour savoir où il habitait mais il n'avait jamais rien répondu, prodigieusement agacé par l'attitude du directeur. En général, il finissait par sortir de la salle en claquant la porte, après lui avoir dit de se mêler de ses affaires et il regagnait aussitôt les cachots d'un pas énervé.

Une fois dans le train, les Serpentards se prirent une nouvelle fois un compartiment, profitant des derniers instants ensemble avant les deux mois de vacances.

\- Au fait, vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé au professeur Quirell ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Non, répondirent la plupart de ses amis.

\- Il parait qu'il est mort, qu'il hébergeait plus ou moins Vous-Savez-Qui dans son corps mais que grâce au professeur Rogue, il n'a pas pu voler la pierre philosophale qui était cachée dans le château, expliqua Tracey.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? leur demanda Blaise.

\- On a entendu le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise qui en parlaient, ricana Pansy. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

\- Quelle idée de garder ce genre de chose à l'école aussi, grommela Drago.

\- Ça va Rasaben ? lui demanda doucement Théo en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Rasaben secoua doucement la tête avant d'acquiescer en regardant son ami. Cette histoire lui paraissait étrange car d'après Blanok, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait bien loin de l'Angleterre en ce moment, réglant certaines affaires.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir dans l'été, enchaina Théo, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées. Où que tu sois, tu crois que tu pourrais venir au manoir quelques jours ?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Rasaben. Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir aussi Théo mais crois-moi, n'utilise pas un hibou pour m'écrire…

Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur mais Rasaben se contenta de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes chez moi aussi, rajouta Drago. Ma mère adorerait rencontrer un Black !

\- Les oiseaux savent où me trouver, répondit-il simplement. Mais comment je l'ai dit à Théo, n'utilise pas de hiboux…

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où tu habites ? retenta Daphnée.

\- Non, trop dangereux et n'insistez pas, j'ai assez du directeur, précisa-t-il sèchement.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Millicent dévia la conversation sur ce que chacun avait prévu pour les vacances.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Cet été, Rasaben eut l'impression de ne jamais être parti de la réserve. Jacob, Embry, Quil et lui s'amusaient toujours autant ensemble alors que dans l'intimité de leur maison, Rasaben montrait à son père et son frère ce qu'il avait appris à l'école. Il fit aussi ses devoirs de vacances, sous le regard moqueur de Jacob qui n'était pas aussi studieux que lui.

Il retourna finalement en Angleterre un peu plus d'une semaine avant la rentrée, ayant été invité à séjourner chez Théo jusqu'au premier septembre. De là, il pourrait rendre visite aux autres, notamment à Drago car il avait promis de rencontrer sa mère.

Il fit donc ses adieux avec un petit pincement au cœur à son père et à son frère avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée avec l'ensemble de ses affaires. En arrivant, il fit de nouveau le point avec Blanok sur la situation avec Dumbledore, le gobelin l'informant qu'il avait de nouveau tenté d'avoir accès à des informations privées et Rasaben en fut que plus énervé. Blanok lui conseilla une nouvelle fois de rester très prudent avec le directeur de Poudlard et Rasaben le rassura en lui disant que ses barrières d'occlumens étaient de plus en plus puissantes, suffisamment pour demander à son directeur de maison de les tester dès la rentrée. Blanok lui confirma aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard l'année précédente et que l'histoire avec Quirell devait donc cacher tout autre chose, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant.

Après ça, Rasaben avait pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur où il devait retrouver Théo et son père.

\- Rasaben ! l'appela Théo dès qu'il fut dans le pub.

\- Salut Théo, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Bonjour Mr Nott, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Bonjour Mr Black, le salua-t-il en lui tendant une main que le jeune homme serra aussitôt. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Théo nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Rasaben sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami avant qu'il ne se fasse entrainer vers les cheminées du pub. Alors que Théo disparaissait déjà dans les flammes, Mr Nott vint près de lui et lui tendit un parchemin.

\- Vous lisez ça et surtout, vous le gardez sur vous afin de passer les protections du manoir, déclara-t-il rapidement.

Rasaben hocha la tête et une fois qu'il eut lu sa destination, il rangea le papier dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il entra ensuite dans la cheminée et quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau face à son ami.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son père apparaissait déjà dans la cheminée.

Mr Nott rappela simplement à son fils que le diner serait servi à dix-neuf heures trente avant de quitter le salon.

\- On ne le verra pas beaucoup, il passe ses journées au travail, au ministère généralement, lui expliqua son ami en l'entrainant à sa suite. Ma mère doit être à prendre le thé chez les Malefoy ou je ne sais qui donc on est tranquille.

\- C'est toujours ainsi ? s'étonna Rasaben qui découvrait une autre facette de la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami à Poudlard.

\- Oui, c'est ça les grandes familles de sang-pur, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Les pères bossent et les mères se retrouvent entre elles, nous laissant quartiers libres… Je t'avouerais que c'est ennuyant, le seul moment de la journée où je peux vraiment parler à mes parents c'est pendant les repas. On est arrivée, rajouta-t-il en lui montrant une porte. Ça c'est ma chambre et celle-ci, ça va être la tienne, dit-il en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté sur la gauche.

\- C'est très grand chez toi, remarqua Rasaben. Rien à voir avec ma maison qui ne comprend que quatre chambres, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine-salle à manger…

\- Tu as l'avantage de la convivialité, dit-il sombrement. Ici, c'est mon aile on va dire, mes parents ne viennent jamais jusque-là… Les portes que tu vois, ce ne sont que des chambres, Drago, Blaise et les autres ont chacun la leur pour quand ils viennent ici et maintenant, tu auras aussi la tienne, soit libre de l'aménager comme tu veux d'ailleurs.

Rasaben opina, songeant que ses amis avaient vraiment dû avoir une enfance ennuyante face à lui qui avait passé son temps à courir sur la plage et dans la forêt avec son frère et les autres enfants de la réserve.

\- Je te laisse t'installer dans ta chambre, rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini, lui dit alors Théo. J'ai une lettre à écrire pour Drago, je devais lui dire dès que tu serais arrivé.

\- Ça marche, répondit-il en entrant dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre.

C'était une grande pièce qui comportait un lit double, un canapé, une cheminée, un bureau et plusieurs étagères ainsi qu'une porte qui menait à une salle de bain personnelle.

Rasaben déposa simplement sa malle près de son lit, sortant quelques affaires avant d'aller rejoindre Théo.

Ils passèrent alors l'après-midi à discuter, Théo lui faisant visiter le manoir tout en lui racontant des petites anecdotes sur son enfance.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent au manoir Malefoy, Drago les ayant invités pour l'après-midi.

\- Salut Théo, salut Rasaben, les salua le blond dès qu'ils furent sortis de la cheminée.

\- Comment vas-tu Drago ? s'enquit Théo avec un sourire.

\- Pas trop mal, Blaise m'a pas mal tenu compagnie ces derniers jours, lui aussi s'ennuyait chez lui…

\- Il a sa sœur pourtant, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Il passe son temps à la fuir, elle le harcèle de questions sur Poudlard, ricana Drago. Au début il y répondait avec grand plaisir mais il en a eu marre…

\- Quand rentre-t-elle à Poudlard ? lui demanda Rasaben.

\- Elle a encore deux ans à attendre, à son plus grand regret, répondit-il. Bref, venez on va aller dans le parc.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent donc à l'extérieur où le blond fit une petite visite du domaine à Rasaben, Théo connaissant déjà les lieux.

Drago leur prêta finalement des maillots de bain et ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans la piscine.

\- Drago, puis-je t'emprunter ton ami un moment ? l'interrogea Narcissa en arrivant.

\- Bien sûr, t'inquiète Rasaben, ma mère ne va pas te manger, rajouta-t-il à son intention avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, Rasaben l'éclaboussa avant de sortir de l'eau, récupérant une serviette et un tee-shirt au passage.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Rasaben, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra sans aucune hésitation.

\- De même Madame Malefoy, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa, après tout, nous sommes de la même famille, dit-elle en l'entrainant vers une terrasse ombragée par d'imposants arbres.

\- Alors ne me vouvoyez pas, rétorqua-t-il doucement.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je ne te cache pas que Drago a éveillé ma curiosité lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que le fils de Sirius Black était l'un de ses camarades de classe, déclara-t-elle en l'observant attentivement. Je me suis posée des questions, Sirius n'était pas connu pour avoir envie de fonder une famille à l'époque mais en te voyant, je ne peux nier une certaine ressemblance, sans parler que tu as tout d'un Black…

Rasaben ne répondit rien, il avait comme l'impression que la mère de Drago en savait beaucoup plus, peut-être même un peu trop.

\- Je connais l'ensemble de ma famille Rasaben et tu as les caractéristiques d'une partie de la famille qui a élu domicile dans le nord-ouest des Etats-Unis.

\- Que voulez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je ne dirai rien, pas même à mon mari ou à mon fils, le rassura-t-elle. Avec ce que Drago a pu me dire, j'ai bien conscience que ta sécurité est en jeu mais je voulais te faire savoir que Blanok peut ne pas être ton seul allié.

\- Vous avez compris d'où je viens Narcissa mais ma vie entière est régie par des secrets et je ne suis pas prêt à en parler à qui que ce soit, répondit-il lentement, soulagé malgré tout qu'elle lui promette de ne rien dire.

\- Je n'insisterai pas sur ce sujet, je peux comprendre ta position mais sache que si un jour le poids de tes secrets devient trop lourd, la porte du manoir Malefoy te sera toujours ouverte.

Rasaben hocha la tête avec un sourire, la reconnaissance brillant au fond de son regard.

Il discuta encore pendant un moment avec Narcissa avant d'aller retrouver ses amis dans la piscine.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

La deuxième et troisième année de Rasaben se passèrent sans aucun problème si on oubliait Dumbledore qui essayait de lui faire prendre parti dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Rasaben garda cependant sa ligne de conduite et refusa de se prononcer, au plus grand agacement du directeur. De plus, il avait maintenant atteint un très bon niveau en occlumancie, le professeur Rogue s'étant assuré de la résistance de ses boucliers mentaux et Dumbledore avait été plus d'une fois violemment repoussé de son esprit.

En dehors de l'école, les premières attaques avaient eu lieu, visant particulièrement les familles avec des ascendances moldues et chaque jour, le directeur gagnait en popularité, clamant que Voldemort était derrière tout ça et qu'il ferait tout pour l'arrêter.

Rasaben avait donc retrouvé la réserve de La Push avec joie à chaque fin d'année scolaire, passant des étés inoubliables en compagnie de son frère et de ses amis.

A chaque fois, il passait la dernière semaine d'août chez Théo et l'été entre sa troisième et quatrième année, il se rendit à la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch avec les Nott, où l'Irlande battit la Bulgarie.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Cette année, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulait à Poudlard et exceptionnellement, Rasaben ne rentra pas à la réserve aux vacances de Noël afin d'assister au bal. Il y alla d'ailleurs avec Hermione, énervant un peu plus les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles qui n'arrivaient toujours pas admettre l'entente entre les serpents et les aigles.

\- Je me sens vraiment petite à côté de toi Rasaben, murmura Hermione lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint dans le hall, lieu de rencontre des étudiants venant de maisons différentes.

\- Je ne fais qu'un mètre quatre-vingt, rit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer, la faisant rougir.

\- Soit plus de vingt centimètres de plus que moi, répondit-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait. A cette allure, tu vas atteindre les deux mètres…

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas les gènes Black, intervint Drago avec amusement en arrivant avec Pansy au bras. Toute la famille a une taille dans la norme…

\- Je suppose que ça doit venir de ma mère, mais ne sachant pas qui elle est, ça va être dur de le prouver, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Leur conversation fut cependant interrompue par l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle et ils allèrent s'installer joyeusement à une table.

Ils passèrent alors une excellente soirée et Rasaben, bien qu'il eut un léger pincement au cœur en songeant à sa famille, ne regretta pas d'être resté à Poudlard cette année.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui aux vacances de Pâques, Jacob lui raconta les derniers évènements de la réserve. Il apprit donc que Sam Uley, qui était âgé de quatre ans de plus, avait fugué en novembre dernier, ne réapparaissant que trois semaines plus tard. Et depuis février, c'était Jared qui s'était comporté étrangement, puis Paul au mois de mars.

Rasaben avait trouvé ça étrange, il avait un peu fréquenté Sam et beaucoup plus Jared et Paul qui avaient son âge, ils avaient donc été en classe ensemble pendant plusieurs années et c'étaient des gars plutôt sérieux, il ne voyait donc pas ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

Cependant, lorsqu'il les avait croisés quelques jours plus tard, sa magie avait fortement réagi, sans aucune raison apparente. Sam, Jared et Paul lui avait cependant semblé plus distant, bien moins joyeux que pendant l'été, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Rasaben songea qu'il avait vraiment dû leur arriver quelque chose mais il était présent bien trop peu de temps sur la réserve pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il était donc retourné à l'école avec des interrogations plein la tête mais il les avait vite oubliées une fois revenu dans l'agitation du château.

La fin d'année fut cependant marquée par la mort de Cédric Diggory, le champion de Poudlard du tournoi. Tout ce qu'on arriva à savoir c'est que le trophée qui avait été placé dans le labyrinthe était en fait un portoloin et que le corps du jeune homme regorgeait de magie noire lorsqu'il était réapparu.

Il y eut donc un hommage à Cédric avant qu'ils ne repartent tous chez eux et Dumbledore leur fit un long discours, comme quoi c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort et qu'il faudrait se serrer les coudes à l'avenir.

S'il n'en savait pas autant sur la situation grâce à Blanok, il aurait trouvé étrange que Dumbledore ne tire des conclusions aussi hâtivement, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin. Il garda cependant ses pensées pour lui, se renfrognant un peu plus à chaque mot que le directeur prononçait. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il n'allait certainement pas apporter son soutien à Dumbledore, il y avait bien trop de manipulations et de mensonges du côté de la lumière, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Grâce à ses amis, qui étaient tous du côté de Voldemort, il avait réussi à en apprendre plus sur ses motivations et au moins, il affichait clairement ses intentions, pas comme Dumbledore qui tentait de prendre le pouvoir en bougeant ses pions comme sur un jeu d'échec.

Rasaben se sortit de ses pensées moroses lorsque le directeur les renvoya à leur dortoir et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir dans sa direction.

Cet été-là, il fut plus renfermé que jamais, inquiétant son père et son frère. Il sentait que la colère montait en lui depuis quelque temps et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la contenir.

Une nuit de juillet, incapable de dormir, il s'échappa par la fenêtre et s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche d'un peu de sérénité. Il courut sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter à la frontière de leur territoire, grimpant habilement dans un arbre et s'installant sur une grosse branche. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, la forêt était censée être à tout le monde, il ne voyait donc pas l'utilité d'y mettre une frontière.

Il se plongea finalement dans ses pensées, ressassant tout ce qu'il savait sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il en avait assez de tous ces secrets, il mourrait d'envie de les crier, de dévoiler qui il était vraiment. Il sauta finalement de l'arbre et se figea en constatant qu'il n'était plus seul, que de l'autre côté de la frontière, deux personnes s'étaient elles aussi immobilisées.

\- Bon dieu des vampires, jura-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Stupides légendes qui n'en sont même pas, rajouta-t-il sur un ton las, étirant un sourire au couple.

\- Bonsoir jeune homme, le salua l'homme.

\- Bonsoir, grommela-t-il en les observant. Je suis Rasaben Black, tribu Quileute.

\- Je me nomme Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme, Esmé, les présenta-t-il à son tour. Inutile de te préciser notre condition, tu sembles parfaitement au courant.

\- Ouai, les légendes ont la peau dure chez nous, grogna-t-il en s'adossant à l'arbre.

\- Tu es pourtant différent de ceux de ta tribu, lui dit-il.

Rasaben leva un sourcil interrogateur et c'est sa femme qui répondit.

\- Tu ne sens pas pareil, précisa-t-elle.

Rasaben secoua doucement la tête, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il savait des vampires.

\- Une minute, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en continuant de les scruter. Vous n'êtes pas des vampires classiques n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, les vrais vampires ont toujours les yeux rouges et les vôtres sont dorés de ce que je peux voir…

\- Tu as une très bonne vue pour un simple humain, lui fit remarquer Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

Rasaben haussa les épaules, songeant qu'il n'avait pas tort mais lui-même ne savait pas d'où ça venait, depuis le début des vacances, il voyait parfaitement dans le noir sans aucune raison.

\- Mais tu as raison, nous sommes des vampires végétariens, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal uniquement, déclara-t-il.

\- Donc cette stupide frontière, c'est simplement pour que chacun reste chez soi, soupira-t-il. Froussards d'anciens, marmonna-t-il, faisant de nouveau sourire le couple.

\- Tu es très tolérant, bien plus que ceux de ta tribu, lui fit remarquer Esmé.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis plus qu'un simple Quileute, dit-il vaguement. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'étais simplement venu m'aérer l'esprit. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Carlisle et Esmé, au plaisir, murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui deux vampires plus que perplexe.

\- Il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent avec lui, songea Carlisle.

\- Il n'a aucune odeur, nous ne l'avions même pas repéré avant qu'il ne saute de l'arbre, rajouta Esmé. Pourtant, il a toutes les caractéristiques des Quileutes…

Carlisle hocha la tête, jetant un dernier regard où le jeune Rasaben avait disparu avant de s'enfoncer avec Esmé dans leur partie de la forêt.

Rasaben rentra chez lui avec de nouvelles interrogations mais connaissant son père, il n'allait certainement pas parler de sa rencontre avec les deux vampires.

Il retourna finalement se percher dans un arbre au niveau de la frontière plusieurs autres nuits et il compta pas moins de sept vampires différents. Pas un seul ne fut cependant capable de le repérer, pour son plus grand plaisir et il se demanda si sa magie en était la raison.

Lorsqu'il partit chez Théo une semaine avant la rentrée, il n'avait pas résolu le cas Sam, Jared et Paul, les trois garçons semblant toujours disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Il s'était néanmoins montré une seconde fois devant Carlisle et Esmé et avait de nouveau discuté avec eux pendant une partie de la nuit, les vampires l'intriguant fortement.

* * *

Voilà, je pense que ce chapitre répond à certaines questions, donc si j'allais détailler entièrement les années à Poudlard, la réponse est donc non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité d'où un grand bond en avant (et oui, il n'y a pas eu de Chambre des Secrets). Il y a aussi eu la première apparition des Cullen et pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Jasper, il va encore falloir être patient, ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs chapitres encore ;)

Sur ce, à mercredi pour la suite et j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant !


	6. Chapter 5 : Chamboulement

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre comme petit cadeau de Noël à vous qui me suivez ;)

Mille mercis pour vos reviews en tout cas et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Chamboulement**

* * *

La rentrée apporta son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, en plus de ce qu'il avait appris chez Théo. Son ami l'avait en effet informé de tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'été, passant des attaques de soi-disant mangemorts au ministère qui avait l'intention d'infiltrer Poudlard afin de mettre en place une sorte de propagande pro-ministère. Rasaben avait été scandalisé en entendant ça et Théo lui avait avoué que l'information venait directement de Lucius Malefoy, qui comme tout le monde le savait, était très bien placé au ministère.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il découvrit qui était la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Rasaben sentit de nouveau sa colère bouillonner en lui.

\- Travaille pour Fudge cette Ombrage, grommela Blaise près de lui.

Rasaben serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures et se retint de ne pas s'enfuir en courant de la salle.

\- Ça va ? souffla Théo en pressant son bras.

Rasaben hocha sèchement la tête et son ami n'insista pas, gardant tout de même un œil sur lui.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Rasaben ne put retenir un élan de colère, envoyant son poing dans le mur de pierre près de son lit, faisant sursauter Théo et Blaise, les deux seuls présents à ce moment-là. Drago était en effet à ses devoirs de préfet tandis que Grégory et Vincent étaient dans la salle commune en train de manger ce qu'ils avaient mis de côté pendant le repas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rasaben ? s'enquit prudemment Théo. Tu es vraiment différent depuis ton retour de vacances…

\- Nous vivons dans un monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, grogna-t-il alors que son corps tremblait légèrement.

\- Viens par-là, murmura Blaise en l'asseyant sur le lit pour observer sa main.

Rasaben se laissa faire et au moment où il toucha sa main, son ami ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Es-tu malade ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es bouillant !

\- Je vais très bien, répondit-il sèchement en tentant de se dégager.

Théo vint cependant prêter main forte à Blaise et obligea Rasaben à se rasseoir, passant sa main sur son front au passage.

\- Blaise a raison, tu es beaucoup trop chaud, dit-il lentement.

\- Ce n'est que ma magie qui s'agite, s'agaça-t-il. Et je vous interdis de parler de ça à qui que ce soit !

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête tandis que Blaise soignait rapidement sa main blessée.

\- Tu devrais quand même te calmer, crois-moi, cette Ombrage va nous pourrir l'année, déclara sombrement Blaise. Elle déteste autant Tu-Sais-Qui que Dumbledore, je pense que le directeur n'a pas eu trop le choix d'ailleurs et que Fudge l'a placée d'office ici…

\- Monde corrompu, grogna de nouveau Rasaben.

\- On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment, lui fit remarquer Théo.

Rasaben hocha la tête, agacé, et ses amis décidèrent de le laisser. Il partit aussitôt dans la douche, l'eau chaude le calmant légèrement et une fois dans son lit, il tira les rideaux et posa un sort de silence, ne voulant plus être dérangé de la soirée.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti à ses amis, sa magie s'agitait beaucoup en ce moment mais le pire restait l'intensité de sa colère qui bouillait dans ses veines. A la moindre contrariété, il était prêt à en découdre d'une façon ou d'une autre et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait jamais été pour la violence, bien au contraire, il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter un maximum les conflits, parfois avec beaucoup de difficultés face aux idiots de Gryffondors. Après quatre ans à Poudlard, il doutait pour la première fois de son self-control et des conséquences que cela pourraient entrainer.

Le lendemain, il émergea aux alentours de sept heures, la colère de la veille ayant totalement disparu pour son plus grand soulagement. Sa température corporel semblait toujours bien trop élevée et un simple le sort lui apprit qu'il frôlait les 42°C, autant dire que c'était loin d'être normal. Il préféra ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas malade, juste instable magiquement et émotionnellement.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de Théo sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention, après ce qui s'était passé hier, son ami avait le droit d'être inquiet.

Une fois installé dans la Grande Salle, les emplois du temps circulèrent et Rasaben attrapa le sien, y jetant un vague coup d'œil.

\- Magnifique, grogna Drago à côté de lui. On a ce crapaud immédiatement et comme par hasard, avec les Gryffondors… Il n'y a vraiment pas de meilleure façon de commencer l'année.

Rasaben ne releva pas mais approuva silencieusement les paroles de son cousin.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, ils repassèrent donc dans leur salle commune afin de récupérer leurs livres de cours pour la journée puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense.

Rasaben s'installa d'office au fond de la salle et Théo vint s'asseoir près de lui tandis que Drago et Blaise occupaient la table juste devant eux.

Du point de vue de Rasaben, le cours fut une catastrophe. Le crapaud tout de rose vêtu qui leur servait de professeur les prenait clairement pour des gamins de huit ans, leur interdisant la moindre pratique de la magie pendant ses cours. Elle avait aussi mis les choses au clair, assurant que le mage noir était mort depuis quatorze ans maintenant et que Dumbledore cherchait simplement à créer un mouvement de panique afin de s'emparer de la place de Fudge. Autant dire que l'année allait être longue à simplement rester assis sur une chaise, à lire un stupide bouquin avec des Gryffondors idiots pour compagnie. La chose positive de ce premier cours fut la retenue que se prit Weasley pour avoir tenu tête à leur professeur, criant bien fort que Vous-Savez-Qui était bien de retour et refusant la version du crapaud rose.

La colère bouillonnait de nouveau en lui et il fut heureux de se rendre au cours de runes afin de se calmer. Évidemment, Théo était de plus en plus inquiet à son propos et en runes, il sentit aussi les regards de ses amis qui avaient pris la même option qu'eux deux : Drago, Blaise, Daphnée et Eleanor. Hermione sembla aussi s'inquiéter de son état, étant assise non loin d'eux en compagnie de Lisa, une de ses camarades de Serdaigle.

L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, sortilèges avec les Serdaigles suivit de botanique avec les Poufsouffles mais Rasaben fut heureux de retrouver la salle commune le soir.

Il savait que son comportement n'avait rien de normal et qu'il allait finir par attirer l'attention de l'un de ses professeurs, il espérait cependant que Rogue le convoquerait avant les autres. De plus, il mesurait maintenant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six autant dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu dans les couloirs.

Après cette première journée, ils retombèrent tous dans la routine de Poudlard, bien que la quantité de travail fût vite très importante du fait qu'ils passaient leurs B.U.S.E. à la fin de l'année.

Rasaben évitait autant que possible les conflits, encore plus que les autres années et il ne devait sa maîtrise qu'à l'intervention de Théo la plupart du temps. Il se posait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de questions sur son état, se demandant s'il n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose ou s'il n'avait pas été l'objet d'un sort. Il se refusait cependant à en parler à qui que ce soit et jusqu'à maintenant, ses amis avaient respecté son silence. Il savait qu'il leur cachait beaucoup de choses mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler d'où il vivait sous peine de mettre en danger sa famille. Il avait néanmoins de plus en plus de mal, ayant l'impression que le poids de ses secrets commençait doucement à le ronger et il s'était déjà retenu plusieurs fois d'écrire à sa tante, Narcissa Malefoy, afin de lui parler comme elle lui avait proposé quelques années auparavant.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

En ce samedi d'octobre, alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque où il avait passé plusieurs heures à chercher ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il tomba une nouvelle fois sur Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan. Il tenta alors d'allonger le pas afin de les semer mais le sort qui lui frôla l'épaule le fit se retourner, toisant froidement les trois autres.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Weasley ! siffla-t-il furieux en voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir sa baguette en main. Les retenues avec le crapaud rose ne te suffisent pas, tu en veux d'autres peut-être ?

\- Ferme-là Blacky ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu ! cracha-t-il. Je suis même prêt à parier que d'ici peu, tu auras la marque sur ton bras comme tout bon Serpentard !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! cria-t-il en bondissant vers lui alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler violemment. Dégage de là avant de le regretter !

Il serra les dents, fusillant du regard les trois idiots qui commençaient cependant à avoir peur de lui, Finnigan et Thomas tirant Weasley en arrière.

Rasaben savait qu'il devait bouger, qu'importe ce qui lui arrivait, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il sentait la chaleur qui gagnait chacun de ses membres et alors que les trois Gryffondors prenaient la fuite, il partit lui aussi en courant mais dans la direction opposée. Il dévala les deux derniers étages, poussant brutalement les portes du hall afin de gagner le parc. Là, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, fonçant en direction de la forêt interdite afin de s'y cacher.

Il s'arrêta après s'être enfoncé sur une centaine de mètres et il tomba à genoux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce qui grondait en lui. Il eut alors l'impression d'exploser, le laissant haletant, le visage contre le sol.

 _"C'est quoi cette merde"_ pensa-t-il une fois que le phénomène se fut stoppé.

 _"Rasaben ?"_ s'étonna quelqu'un.

 _"Qui est là ?"_ grogna-t-il en tentant de se remettre debout. _"Bordel !"_

 _"C'est Jared, bouge pas, Paul est parti chercher Sam,"_ répondit-il.

 _"Te fou pas de moi, je suis en Angleterre !"_ cracha-t-il en se battant avec lui-même, cherchant à retrouver le contrôle sur son propre corps.

 _"Ce n'est pas des bêtises, c'est vraiment moi !"_ protesta-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

Rasaben grogna de nouveau et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation, deux nouvelles présences se firent sentir.

 _"Calme-toi Rasaben"_ intervint Sam et il se sentit obéir contre sa volonté. _"Jared et Paul, vous y allez, ça sera plus facile pour lui."_

Aussitôt, Rasaben sut qu'il était seul avec Sam, ne sentant plus la présence des deux autres.

 _"Que t'est-il arrivé ?"_ lui demanda Sam et Rasaben sentit qu'il était plus que perplexe.

 _"La colère qui bouillonnait en moi depuis des semaines a explosé, j'ai juste eu le temps de gagner la forêt pour me cacher"_ répondit-il sur un ton las.

 _"Bon réflexe"_ approuva-t-il. _"Écoute, je ne comprends pas plus que toi pourquoi tu as muté mais la preuve est là, tu viens de te transformer en loup"_ lui apprit-il calmement.

 _"Pardon ?"_ releva-t-il choqué.

 _"Tu es un loup Rasaben, comme dans nos légendes, d'une façon ou d'une autre tu es véritablement relié à notre peuple"_ déclara-t-il.

 _"Génial, ma vie n'était pas assez compliqué"_ grogna-t-il en repensant à tous les secrets qui l'entouraient. _"Une minute, où es-tu en ce moment ?"_

 _"A La Push, où veux-tu que je sois ?"_ dit-il amusé.

 _"Je suis en Écosse Sam, comment puis-je te parler ?"_ le questionna-t-il perdu.

 _"Tu fais partie de la meute maintenant Rasaben et nous communiquons par la pensée"_ répondit-il simplement.

 _"Ce sont tes pensées tout ce que j'entends ?"_ l'interrogea-t-il presque paniqué. _"Et tu peux entendre les miennes ?"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"C'est impossible, personne ne doit savoir !"_ s'écria-t-il en tentant de nouveau de se lever.

 _"Arrête et écoute-moi"_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Rasaben sentit ses pattes se dérober sous lui et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester couché, une fois de plus.

 _"Bon sang Sam ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Je peux être en danger ici !"_ s'énerva-t-il. _"La forêt regorge de créatures prêtes à mettre en pièces n'importe quel humain qui s'y promène !"_

 _"Crois-moi, un loup de ta taille est très dissuasif"_ dit-il calmement. _"Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu as besoin de savoir et malheureusement, je ne pourrai t'aider que par la pensée et non par ma présence. J'ai renvoyé Jared et Paul pour que tu te concentres uniquement sur moi"_ précisa-t-il. _"J'ai très bien compris que tu n'étais pas qu'un simple humain, tu fais de la magie et toute ta vie semble gouvernée par des secrets mais il faut que tu aies confiance en nous, tout ce que nous entendons, nous ne pouvons le dévoiler, ça restera toujours entre nous. Ensuite, je suis l'Alpha de la meute et tu ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte"_ lui apprit-il. _"Tu pourras demander à Jared et Paul, je n'abuse jamais de ce pouvoir."_

 _"Alors c'était à cause de ça toute cette colère ?"_ lui demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

 _"C'est la colère qui déclenche nos transformations en effet"_ répondit-il. _"Plus que quiconque, tu vas avoir besoin de contrôler très vite cet aspect ou tu risques de te transformer en loup à la moindre étincelle…"_

 _"Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire ça ?"_ lui demanda-t-il sceptique. _"Cette colère, cette chaleur bouillonnante qui ne demande qu'à sortir, comment veux-tu que je la contienne ? Je me suis battu contre moi-même pendant des semaines mais cet après-midi, c'était trop fort, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de la laisser exploser"_ finit-il dépité.

 _"Il n'y a pas de remède secret"_ admit-il. _"Ça va être à toi de trouver ce que tu peux faire quand tu sentiras que la colère monte trop… Évidemment, si tu le peux, je te conseille de te transformer, on va essayer de faire des gardes si jamais tu as besoin d'aide mais en étant aussi loin, on ne pourra t'apporter que notre présence par l'esprit. Et je pense que tu peux lui en parler à ta tante blonde, tu as besoin d'allié sur place"_ rajouta-t-il après avoir entendu le dilemme qui se jouait en lui.

 _"Merci Sam"_ murmura-t-il. _"Est-ce que tu peux prévenir mon père s'il te plait ?"_

 _"Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, c'est un ancien avec le vieux Quil et Harry Clearwater, ils sont au courant qu'une meute est en train de faire sa réapparition… Et Rasaben, n'essaie pas de revoir les Cullen…"_

 _"Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez eux, je ne peux pas faire taire mes instincts"_ rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

 _"Ne m'oblige pas à te l'interdire"_ répondit-il sur un ton menaçant.

 _"Laisse tomber, je suis en Écosse de toute façon, je peux difficilement les approcher"_ râla-t-il.

 _"Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils sont responsables de notre transformation"_ trancha-t-il.

 _"Ils ne sont en rien responsable des gènes qui sont en nous !"_ s'écria-t-il. _"Écoute Sam, je suis un sorcier, j'ai appris que les créatures magiques avaient leur place dans notre monde et j'ai compris bien avant toi que les légendes de la tribu devaient être réelles, même si dans le fond, j'espérais qu'elles ne le soient pas. Je passe dix mois sur douze à pratiquer la magie et à en apprendre plus sur la magie et toutes les créatures qui peuplent le monde, tu ne pourras pas freiner ma curiosité, mon envie d'en savoir d'avantage. La magie fait partie de moi autant que tous les secrets qui régissent ma vie depuis quatorze ans alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi cette liberté, je ne pourrai tourner le dos à mes véritables origines…"_ finit-il doucement.

Rasaben sentait bien que Sam réfléchissait à ses paroles, qu'il avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui faire revoir son point de vue mais il attendait nerveusement la décision finale, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire s'il lui donnait un ordre direct.

 _"Je vais y réfléchir"_ dit-il simplement. _"Maintenant, pour te retransformer, il suffit que tu t'imagines redevenir humain et surtout, que tu sois calme. Si ta colère est encore là, tu resteras sous ta forme de loup, en tout cas au début"_ lui expliqua-t-il.

Rasaben se concentra plus que jamais, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester absent trop longtemps du château sous peine d'attirer l'attention.

Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus la présence de Sam et qu'un courant d'air froid passait sur son dos. Il se releva lentement, constatant que l'intégralité de ses vêtements était en pièce. En soupirant, il agita vaguement la main afin de les réparer, se rendant compte de la portée de son geste seulement une fois habillé.

Il reprit donc la direction de l'école, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers sa récente transformation en loup et la magie sans baguette qu'il venait de pratiquer sans même sans rendre compte.

Il gagna lentement son dortoir, tentant de faire le point sur sa situation actuelle et plus que jamais, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. Ses amis n'étaient pas là, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment, ne voulant pas avoir à répondre à des questions.

Il se saisit finalement d'une plume et d'un parchemin afin d'écrire un mot à Narcissa.

 _Narcissa,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et excusez-moi par avance pour cette lettre écrite à la hâte._

 _Voilà plusieurs semaines que je me retiens de vous écrire mais aujourd'hui, ça a été le secret de trop et je crois que je vais devenir fou si je ne parle pas de tout ça à quelqu'un…_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Rasaben_

Rasaben roula son parchemin avant de le sceller, rajoutant un sortilège pour que seule sa tante puisse le lire, et se rendit de nouveau dans le parc où il siffla plusieurs fois. Ozalee arriva quelques minutes plus tard, venant se poser sur son avant-bras.

\- Salut ma belle, murmura-t-il en caressant son cou. J'ai du courrier pour toi. Il faut que tu apportes ça à Narcissa Malefoy d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, elle frotta son bec contre sa joue et Rasaben soupira doucement, prenant le réconfort qu'il avait besoin avec son aigle.

\- Aller va et reviens vite avec sa réponse, chuchota-t-il.

Ozalee s'envola aussitôt et Rasaben la regarda disparaitre.

La réponse de Narcissa arriva pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

 _Très cher neveu,_

 _Au vue de la situation actuelle, tu vas devoir tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Je préfère cependant que ni Lucius, ni Drago ne soit au courant de notre entrevue, viens donc me rejoindre par cheminette au manoir dès que tu auras atteint la banque. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu peux décaler de quelques heures ton retour chez toi._

 _Voici l'adresse de ma cheminée personnelle : "serre privée Malefoy" et le mot de passe est "edelweiss"._

 _Je t'y attendrais le vendredi 22 décembre, entre 23h et 23h30._

 _Fais attention à toi en attendant,_

 _Narcissa_

Rasaben se sentit mieux juste en lisant ces quelques lignes, il allait enfin pouvoir dévoiler l'ensemble de ses secrets à quelqu'un. Il laissa Ozalee se restaurer dans son assiette et quand elle eut fini, il la renvoya à Narcissa, acceptant le rendez-vous pour le soir des vacances.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le dernier week-end avant les vacances de Noël, Drago, Blaise et Théo le coincèrent dans le dortoir et il se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui t'arrive depuis la rentrée, lui dit Drago.

Rasaben secoua la tête, faisant tout son possible pour rester calme. En effet, depuis sa transformation, il se mettait à trembler à la moindre contrariété et il avait déjà dû partir en courant à plusieurs reprises afin de laisser sortir son loup loin des regards.

\- Bon sang Rasaben ! s'exclama Blaise. Tu sembles contrarié en permanence, nous fuyant dès que tu es trop en colère, comme si tu avais peur de quelque chose !

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement. Ça ne regarde que moi et si je vous dévoilais quelque chose, je mettrais en danger bien plus que ma propre vie !

\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux nous faire confiance ! rétorqua Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings pour contrôler ses tremblements.

Il se détourna finalement et posa ses deux mains à plats sur le mur de pierre, cherchant à se calmer.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, grogna Théo. Il y a parfois des secrets qu'il ne faut pas chercher à dévoiler, et ceux de Rasaben en font partis. Il nous a prouvé qu'il nous faisait confiance pour tout le reste mais que tout ce qui touchait sa famille et ses origines étaient son jardin secret, fichez lui la paix, le défendit-il.

Rasaben fut tellement surpris par le discours de son ami qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne peux rien dire, la raison tient en un seul mot et concerne au moins le directeur, legilimancie, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il vit Drago pâlir et il sut que son cousin savait de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Alors tu es un occlumens, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai appris en première année oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. On m'avait mis en garde contre le directeur et j'ai appliqué les conseils. Je vous le répète, ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de sécurité…

Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Drago lui attrapa le bras, l'entrainant hors du dortoir pour des explications sur la legilimancie et l'occlumancie.

\- Théo, merci, lâcha-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'ami idéal avec tous les secrets que je peux avoir mais je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. Tu viens encore de me prouver que tu me comprenais mieux que quiconque et crois-moi, si je pouvais, je t'aurais déjà parlé de beaucoup de choses…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Rasaben, vraiment, sourit-il. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis simplement plus observateur que les autres… Je vois le dilemme dans tes yeux, je sais que tu aimerais être libre de tous ces secrets mais que tu n'as pas le choix alors je veux juste t'aider du mieux que je peux…

Rasaben lui rendit son sourire en allant l'étreindre, se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un ami comme Théo.

La dernière semaine de cours passa rapidement, avec un nouveau passage sous sa forme de loup après le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal du jeudi après-midi où Ombrage leur avait de nouveau tenu son discours pro-ministère avant leur départ en vacances.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le train, Rasaben sentit sa nervosité augmenter, se sentant coupable des lourds secrets qu'il allait dévoiler à Narcissa.

Il se rendit rapidement à Gringotts et il expliqua la situation à Blanok, l'informant qu'il repasserait par sa cheminée bien plus tard afin de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Blanok l'informa qu'il ne serait peut-être pas là mais qu'il pourrait arriver par sa cheminée et en repartir, les protections sur son bureau le reconnaissant comme une des personnes ayant le droit d'y passer.

Rasaben le remercia chaleureusement et s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait face à Narcissa dans les serres du manoir Malefoy.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à certaines de vos interrogations (comme le fait que Rasaben peut voir dans le noir grâce à sa magie Quileute qui s'est activé et qui l'a fait muté...) et que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite donc un joyeux Noël et à bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 6 : Prise de Marques

Bonsoir, voici donc un nouveau chapitre :)

Énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Prise de Marques**

* * *

\- Bienvenue Rasaben, l'accueillit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, sourit-il en observant la pièce.

Il était bien dans des serres mais la cheminée était dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon, comprenant un canapé et trois fauteuils entourant une table basse.

Narcissa l'invita à prendre place dans le canapé et il s'y assit de façon raide, pas très à l'aise malgré tout.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de grandir ? s'enquit-elle tranquillement.

\- Je n'ai pas repris un centimètre depuis octobre dernier, je pense que c'est bon signe vu la poussée de croissance accélérée de ces dernières années, soit un mètre quatre-vingt-huit et j'espère en rester là, répondit-il dans un soupir. Mais ma taille est partie intégrante d'un de mes secrets… Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez proposé de venir vous parler mais si vous avez changé d'avis, il n'est pas trop tard et je ne vous en voudrais pas pour ça…

\- Non Rasaben, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma parole, dit-elle doucement. Tu as trop à porter et je souhaite vraiment t'aider.

\- Bien, alors la première chose que vous devriez savoir c'est que je ne suis pas un Black à l'origine, lâcha-t-il. Je suis devenu Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black lorsque j'avais un an, avant, on me connaissait sous le nom d'Harry James Potter… Je ne retrouverai cependant jamais cette apparence, Blanok a mis en place un vieil enchantement gobelin avec l'accord de Lily et James Potter et si Billy Black acceptait de m'adopter, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Je suis donc un croisement entre la magie de Billy et Sarah Black avec celle de Sirius Black.

Rasaben fit une courte pause et voyant que Narcissa n'était pas en état d'intervenir, il reprit son histoire.

\- James et Lily ont découvert ce que projetais de faire Dumbledore si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose et ils ont donc fait le choix de me cacher aux États-Unis, dans la famille de Sirius. Je suis, parait-il, concerné par une prophétie, mais vu qu'elle est inventée de toute pièce par le directeur, ça ne compte pas vraiment mais Dumbledore voulait me faire élever chez des moldus, la sœur de Lily qui déteste la magie afin que je sois ni plus ni moins qu'une marionnette entre ses mains au moment où j'allais arriver à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. J'ai donc grandi dans la réserve Quileute en connaissant parfaitement mes origines, Billy ne m'ayant jamais rien caché. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que la magie Quileute faisait autant partie de moi et j'ai été grandement perturbé depuis la rentrée… Que savez-vous de la magie des Black aux États-Unis ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers mais que la magie vit en eux de façon différente, bien que je ne sache pas comment, répondit-elle lentement, se remettant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envie de les appeler des animagi innés, bien que la transformation se déclenche en fonction de certains paramètres… Premièrement, il semblerait que la présence de vampires soit responsable de l'activation de ces gènes particuliers, entrainant alors une poussée de croissance, une hausse de la température corporel jusqu'à près de 42°C, en tout cas dans mon cas et enfin, une colère bouillonnante qui se manifeste à la moindre contrariété, lui apprit-il. En octobre dernier, j'ai perdu ma bataille contre ma colère et j'ai juste eu le temps de me cacher dans la forêt avant de littéralement exploser et de muter en loup…

\- Attends, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es capable de te transformer en loup ?

Pour toute réponse, Rasaben la fit se reculer et bouger les meubles, laissant un périmètre libre autour de lui afin de se transformer.

Rasaben leva finalement le regard vers Narcissa et il rencontra ses yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant.

C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait près de quelqu'un en étant transformé et il ne put que constater sa taille imposante.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit la présence de Jared dans son esprit et il préféra reprendre sa forme originelle.

\- Encore raté, bougonna-t-il en remarquant ses vêtements déchiquetés autour de lui.

\- Tu as encore ton sous-vêtement, lui fit-elle remarquer légèrement amusée.

\- Alors c'est un début, soupira-t-il. Avant il ne me restait strictement rien après être passé sous ma forme de loup… Il faut encore que je travaille là-dessus mais dites-moi, vous êtes la première à me voir, à quoi je ressemble ?

\- Tu es entièrement noir et ta fourrure est plutôt abondante, répondit-elle en replaçant l'ensemble des meubles. Ton regard ne change pas, toujours ce gris-vert particulier et tu es bien plus grand qu'un loup normal, je dirais un mètre quarante au garrot.

\- Merci, sourit-il. Pour ce qui est de la fourrure, j'en aurais moins le jour où je me déciderai à me couper les cheveux d'après ce que les autres m'ont expliqués…

\- Les autres ? releva-t-elle.

\- Les trois autres loups de la meute, ils sont aux États-Unis mais on peut communiquer par la pensée, c'est assez flippant d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête pour repousser ses cheveux. En rentrant, je vais avoir une discussion avec mon père et Sam, l'alpha de la meute, j'en saurai donc plus sur tout ça, pour l'instant ça reste assez nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment courageux Rasaben, lui dit-elle. Tu as réussi à cacher qui tu es vraiment, sous la barbe même de Dumbledore, serais-tu un occlumens ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, admit-il. Blanok m'avait mis en garde contre le directeur alors j'ai appris dès ma première année et je vais régulièrement voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il teste mes boucliers mentaux. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune avec des barrières si solides.

\- Tu as vraiment dû intriguer Severus, déclara-t-elle.

\- Surement mais je ne peux rien lui dire, il travaille pour Dumbledore et je ne veux pas le mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon, répondit-il. Vous, c'est différent, dans le fond on est de la même famille et vous aviez déjà deviné d'où je venais et… Et j'avais vraiment besoin de parler, ma transformation a été le secret de trop, soupira-t-il.

\- Je peux comprendre Rasaben et je te suis très reconnaissante de la confiance que tu m'accordes en me parlant de tout ça, sourit-elle.

\- Sam, l'alpha, a découvert que je voulais vous parler et il m'a donné son accord, s'il me l'avait interdit, je n'aurais jamais pu contourner son ordre…

\- Si tu es un occlumens, comme a-t-il pu le découvrir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas dissimuler nos pensées sous notre forme de loup, j'ai accès à toutes les pensées des autres et pareil pour eux, avoua-t-il. C'est la partie que j'aime le moins, il n'y a pas de secret possible, à moins de se concentrer vraiment fort sur quelque chose de particulier mais c'est impossible de tenir bien longtemps…

\- Et dis-moi, comptes-tu prendre position dans cette guerre ? lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Je crois que mon choix est déjà fait, répondit-il simplement. Dumbledore a tenté de manipuler toute ma vie à cause d'une stupide prophétie entièrement fausse alors je pense que l'ennemi n'est pas là où tout le monde le pense…

Narcissa esquissa un sourire un peu triste, songeant qu'il avait perdu bien trop vite son insouciance.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant près d'une heure avant que Rasaben décide de rentrer chez lui.

\- Vous savez où me trouver et comme je l'ai dit à mes amis, n'utilisez pas de hibou, précisa-t-il amusé. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne tentez pas de venir jusqu'à la réserve, je suis convaincu que Dumbledore cherche à me pister et le seul moyen entièrement sécurisé que j'ai pour aller chez moi, c'est le réseau de cheminée de Blanok…

\- Je ne ferai rien qui te mettra en danger Rasaben, tu as ma parole, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Et je vous fais confiance, sourit-il. Merci pour tout, rajouta-t-il en l'étreignant doucement pour la saluer.

\- Fais attention à toi Rasaben, et veille sur notre famille, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se plaçait dans la cheminée.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, il disparut dans les flammes pour atterrir dans le bureau de Blanok où il ne s'attarda pas plus de trente secondes, juste le temps de reprendre de la poudre de cheminette.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin arriver, lui dit son père.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en bondissant jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, malgré son fauteuil roulant qu'il avait depuis bientôt deux ans.

\- Content de te voir fils, sourit-il quand il l'eut relâché. Jacob m'a dit de te dire que tu devais le rejoindre à la plage dès que tu serais arrivé.

\- Ça va attendre, murmura-t-il soudain sérieux. J'ai besoin de te parler…

\- Ta transformation je suppose, soupira-t-il et Rasaben opina. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais concerné mais à croire que j'ai sous-estimé la magie…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne culpabilise pas pour ça, j'apprends à dompter mon loup et ma magie c'est juste… Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivais, mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi, j'étais tout le temps en colère, ça bouillait en moi, j'avais même de la fièvre selon eux et je ne pouvais rien faire, juste serrer les dents et les poings pour garder le contrôle, se rappela-t-il. Le jour où je me suis transformé, j'ai été choqué, jusqu'à ce que Jared n'apparaisse dans mon esprit, puis Sam est arrivé et m'a tout expliqué mais… C'était le secret de trop, murmura-t-il. J'ai parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un, avoua-t-il.

\- Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû subir ça seul, Sam était vraiment mal lorsqu'il m'a raconté ça. Pour Jared et Paul, il était à leur côté, il ne voulait pas que quiconque vive ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa propre transformation. Pour ce qui est de la fièvre, je crains que tu ne doives trouver quelque chose, ta température restera toujours à 42°C…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Billy s'en saisit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Après ma première transformation, ma température corporelle est revenue à la normale, je pense que c'est ma magie sorcière qui a rétabli tout ça. Je travaille aussi pour conserver mes vêtements pendant ma transformation, pour l'instant seul le sous-vêtement est resté indemne…

\- En effet, dit-il songeur. Ta magie sorcière semble t'aider avec la magie Quileute et vu où tu es dix mois sur douze, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Et je suis au courant que tu as parlé avec quelqu'un, Sam m'en a parlé, admit-il. Une cousine de Sirius c'est ça ?

\- Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, c'est aussi la mère de Drago et elle avait compris que je venais d'ici la première fois qu'elle m'a vue…

\- Les Black connaissent l'ensemble de leur arbre généalogique, même si notre tribu est peu évoquée généralement du fait de notre magie différente qui ne nous identifie pas à des sorciers. Tu es l'héritier des deux parties de la famille car les deux magies vivent en toi, lui dit-il.

\- Qu'en est-il de Jacob ? s'enquit-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa future mutation, soupira-t-il. Comme toi, il grandit bien trop vite en ce moment… Bien évidemment, tu ne peux rien lui dire, il faut juste attendre…

\- Je sais… J'irai parler à Sam ce soir de toute façon.

Billy acquiesça et Rasaben prit la direction de la plage.

\- Jake ! cria-t-il dès qu'il le vit.

\- Rasaben ! s'écria-t-il en retour, courant vers lui.

Les deux frères se sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver.

\- Ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es rentré plus tard cette fois !

\- Désolé, je devais voir une partie de la famille avant de rentrer, admit-il.

Jacob hocha la tête et le traina jusqu'à Embry et Quil qui attendaient à l'écart, voulant les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

Rasaben passa une agréable fin d'après-midi en leur compagnie et ils ne se décidèrent à rentrer que quand la pluie se mit à tomber fortement.

La soirée avec son frère et son père fut chaleureusement et Rasaben vérifia que son frère dormait avant d'aller retrouver Sam aux alentours de 2h du matin.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, le salua-t-il lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

\- Merci, dit-il presque timidement.

\- Voici donc Emily, ma petite amie ainsi que Jared et Paul, les deux autres qui te polluent les pensées, les présenta-t-il amusé.

\- Tiens, tu n'as pas encore coupé tes cheveux, lui dit Jared après l'avoir salué.

\- Non, Jacob me poserait trop de questions, il sait que je les aime long alors quand il aura muté, je me raserai la tête, répondit-il amusé.

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent finalement au salon et Emily ramena des gâteaux avant de s'asseoir près de Sam.

\- Tu t'en sors bien en tout cas, lui fit remarquer Paul. Tu n'as pas explosé tant que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, crois-moi, si je me sauvais à la moindre contrariété, je passerais ma vie dans la forêt au lieu d'être en cours.

\- Alors tu es vraiment un sorcier ? lui demanda finalement Jared.

\- Ouai et oui c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un Black à l'origine, rajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Rasaben leur jeta un coup d'œil et voyant les questions dans leurs regards, il leur raconta tout.

Autant dire qu'ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter, Jared et Paul étant les premiers à rentrer chez eux.

\- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit Rasaben, lui dit Sam alors qu'il allait partir.

\- A quel propos ? s'enquit-il, bien qu'ayant une idée derrière la tête.

\- Des vampires, tant que tu ne mets pas en danger la tribu, je ne t'interdirai rien, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec reconnaissance.

Sam hocha la tête et Rasaben partit. Une fois chez lui, il se glissa de nouveau par la fenêtre de sa chambre et retrouva avec joie son lit à près de 5h du matin.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Il passa une nouvelle fois d'excellentes vacances de Noël, passant la plupart de ses journées avec son frère, Quil et Embry alors que chaque nuit, il se glissait par la fenêtre pour aller retrouver la meute ou simplement pour son plaisir. Il se rendait aussi au niveau de la frontière et malgré sa mutation, il eut vite la confirmation que les vampires ne détectaient pas sa présence.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il les observait, il savait juste que quelque chose l'attirait mais lorsqu'il retourna à Poudlard, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était.

Dès la première semaine de cours, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus facile de rester calme chez lui qu'à l'école et il dut de nouveau combattre la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à la moindre contrariété sous peine de se transformer en public.

Cependant, il ne put garder son calme lors du double cours de défense du jeudi après-midi. Ombrage semblait en effet avoir un nouvel objectif, celui de descendre plus bas que terre les créatures magiques et au vu de sa condition, même s'il n'était pas vraiment un loup-garou, il ne put que réagir.

\- Le professeur Lupin que nous avons eu en troisième année était un loup-garou et le professeur le plus compétant qu'on ait eu en cinq ans ! s'écria-t-il soudain, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

\- Mr Black, je vous prierai de ne pas parler de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, lui dit-elle sur un ton mielleux. Les créatures magiques, quelles qu'elles soient, sont toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il est donc important que vous sachiez les reconnaitre afin de vous en protéger et que vous veniez aussitôt en faire part au ministère.

\- Jamais ! cracha-t-il en se levant, les membres tremblants de colère.

Sans un mot de plus, il bondit hors de la salle alors qu'il entendait Ombrage lui ordonner de revenir. Cependant, il s'en fichait, il savait qu'il devait atteindre la forêt au plus vite avant de faire une bêtise. Il réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal et il explosa dès qu'il fut sûr d'être dans l'ombre.

 _"Rasaben, on se calme"_ l'interpella Sam qui entendait le débit d'insultes du plus jeune.

 _"C'est qui cette raciste ?"_ grogna Paul.

 _"Celle qui nous sert de professeur"_ répondit Rasaben en cessant de l'insulter.

 _"Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois"_ commenta joyeusement Jared.

 _"Non et je pense avoir le droit à une bonne retenue et un passage dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison"_ rétorqua-t-il toujours en colère.

 _"Où es-tu en ce moment ?"_ s'enquit Sam. _"Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit."_

 _"Je me balade, j'ai besoin de me calmer"_ répondit-il.

 _"C'est toujours distrayant lorsque tu te transformes Rasaben, tu devrais venir plus souvent"_ lui dit Jared. _"Voir la magie comme toi tu la pratique, c'est vraiment fascinant._ "

 _"J'y penserai"_ grommela-t-il en continuant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, laissant volontairement défiler sa première semaine de cours.

 _"Hé attends !"_ s'exclama Paul. _"C'est qui ce brun ?"_

 _"Terry, un Serdaigle qui partage certains cours avec ma maison pourquoi ?"_

 _"On dirait qu'il te draguait"_ rit Jared, qui avait compris ce qui avait interpellé son ami.

 _"Possible"_ marmonna-t-il.

 _"T'es de ce bord ?"_ s'étonna Sam.

 _"Je sais que si l'histoire d'imprégnation me tombe dessus je n'aurai pas le choix mais oui, je suis plutôt attiré par les gars mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de vu sur ceux de la réserve"_ précisa-t-il amusé, les faisant rire.

 _"Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses mon pote"_ rigola Paul. _"On est très tolérant là-dessus mais crois-moi, ce Terry est grandement intéressé."_

 _"Si j'ai envie de tirer mon coup, je saurai où aller"_ rit-il à son tour. _"En tout cas merci, je suis bien plus calme grâce à vous."_

 _"On est là pour ça"_ lui dit simplement Sam.

 _"Ouai peut-être mais ça fait du bien, je pense revenir plus souvent si j'arrive à échapper à la vigilance de mes amis, quoi que Théo pourra toujours me couvrir, il est génial"_ dit-il doucement.

 _"A part au milieu de la nuit, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un"_ lui rappela Sam.

 _"Je sais"_ dit-il en revenant où il s'était transformé afin de récupérer ses affaires. _"Encore merci mais faut que je rentre, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes je pense, inutile de trop trainer"_ soupira-t-il.

Les trois autres le saluèrent et Rasaben se transforma de nouveau, sans le moindre vêtement cette fois, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se concentrer. Il répara rapidement ses habits et grogna en voyant sa baguette au pied d'un arbre, il allait vraiment devoir trouver une solution à ce problème.

Il gagna lentement le hall, tombant directement sur les professeurs Ombrage et Rogue, les cours devaient donc être terminés.

\- Mr Black ! rugit Ombrage. Comment osez-vous quitter mon cours ainsi ?

\- Ce n'était pas un cours ! rétorqua-t-il furieusement. C'était de la propagande anti-créatures magiques, j'étais parfaitement dans mon droit de ne pas y assister !

\- Une semaine de retenues, vingt heures dans mon bureau ! déclara-t-elle sèchement. Vous commencerez lundi soir.

\- Si ça vous amuse, grogna-t-il en prenant la direction des cachots afin de cacher les tremblements qui secouaient de nouveau son corps.

Son directeur de maison lui emboita le pas et passa devant lui, lui demandant de le suivre à son bureau où il posa la batterie de sorts habituels.

\- Je vous pensais plus malin pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations Mr Black, lui dit-il froidement.

\- Comment voulez-vous rester calme lorsqu'elle incite les élèves à dénoncer toutes les créatures magiques qu'ils peuvent croiser ? riposta-t-il piquer au vif, son corps toujours agité de tremblements. Laissez-moi sortir maintenant !

\- Vous allez d'abord vous calmer et…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-il, ses tremblements s'accentuant encore. Laissez-moi partir, souffla-t-il en se laissant glisser contre la porte.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il soudain soucieux.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, votre bien-être passe avant tout, vous vous en souvenez ? lui demanda-t-il.

Rasaben hocha sèchement la tête, serrant les poings et les dents alors qu'il sentait son loup sur le point de ressurgir, lui qui se pensait calmé.

Cependant, son directeur de maison ne lui posa pas d'autres questions, attendant simplement que ce qu'il pensait être une crise passe. Après de longues minutes, Rasaben put se décrisper, les tremblements ayant cessé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter maintenant ? l'interrogea-t-il simplement en lui désignant la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

Rasaben soupira mais hocha la tête, venant s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Merci, dit-il alors qu'une lueur de reconnaissance brillait au fond de son regard.

\- Je suis loin d'être stupide Mr Black, si vous avez réagi à la provocation c'est que vous êtes concerné par ce qu'elle disait ou que quelqu'un qui vous est proche l'est…

Rasaben se crispa, il avait toujours trouvé que Rogue était beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

\- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ? rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Que vous avez le droit d'être en colère contre elle mais que vous n'êtes pas en position de force et qu'il faut faire avec, comme tout le monde, répondit-il simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit-il sèchement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? s'enquit-il calmement.

\- La situation en elle-même…

Rogue fronça les sourcils et Rasaben se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, il était fatigué de tous ces secrets.

\- Écoutez, toute ma vie est dirigée par des secrets et si certaines personnes en entendaient parler, je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences, aussi bien pour moi que pour ma famille, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

\- J'admets que vous êtes dans une situation délicate, je l'avais compris la première fois que je vous ai convoqué dans ce bureau mais vous devez aussi vous rappelez que je vous ai déjà proposé mon aide.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus une histoire de famille…

Rogue hocha la tête et Rasaben songea qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir un directeur de maison plus compréhensif que lui. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, n'avait jamais cherché à le faire parler de force malgré toutes les questions qu'il avait pu lui poser et il ne le remerciera jamais assez pour ça.

Rogue le congédia finalement et Rasaben se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur.

\- Si vous êtes bien dans le camp que je pense, nous serons amenés à nous voir en dehors du château et à ce moment-là, je pense que vous comprendrez…

Sur ces dernières paroles pour le moins énigmatiques, Rasaben sortit du bureau et rejoignit sa salle commune.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre répond à d'autres de vos questions, pour le prochain, Jasper va enfin faire son entrée (oui je sais que vous attendez ça avec impatience !)

A bientôt et encore merci pour votre soutien !


	8. Chapter 7 : Pourquoi Moi ?

Salut, tout d'abord une très bonne année à tous !

Ensuite, encore et toujours merci pour votre soutien et les reviews que vous me laissez, elles sont très motivantes pour la suite ! Pour répondre à certains, j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine mais avec mon boulot, ce n'est pas évident (mais je vous rassure, cette fic est quasiment bouclée au niveau de l'écriture donc vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, elle sera publiée intégralement sans qu'il n'y ai de longue période sans nouveau chapitre).

Voilà, je ne vais m'étendre plus longtemps, je sais que vous attendez avec impatience ce chapitre où Rasaben et Jasper vont enfin se rencontrer !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi Moi ?**

* * *

Rasaben avait vite compris que sa transformation en loup lui avait apporté de nombreux avantages : il était plus fort et plus rapide qu'un homme normal, il se déplaçait maintenant silencieusement, ce qui était très pratique pour ses sorties nocturnes et la moindre coupure guérissait instantanément.

Pour ce dernier point, il l'avait découvert pendant les retenues avec Ombrage. Elle utilisait des plumes ensorcelées, de la magie noire selon lui, afin qu'il écrive avec son propre sang. Les mots s'inscrivaient alors sur sa main "je ne dois pas quitter un cours sans l'autorisation de mon professeur" mais dès qu'il revenait à la ligne, tout guérissait.

Ombrage avait été dans une rage folle mais elle n'avait rien pu lui faire de plus, n'ayant aucune preuve qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans cet étrange phénomène.

Rasaben avait donc presque pris plaisir à aller à ces retenues pour le simple plaisir d'énerver Ombrage.

\- J'espère que vous aurez compris la leçon et que vous ne recommencerez plus Mr Black, quelqu'un de votre rang doit savoir se tenir, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne parte après sa dernière retenue.

\- Ça ne dépendra que de vous professeur, rétorqua-t-il en mettant toute l'ironie possible dans le dernier mot.

Ombrage le congédia finalement avec un regard noir et Rasaben ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres, jamais il ne se laissera manipuler.

Environ trois semaines après le retour des vacances de Noël, Rasaben se sauva du dortoir aux alentours d'une heure du matin afin de gagner la forêt. Il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se retrouver sous sa forme de loup pour ça.

Il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à sa destination et se concentra fermement afin de conserver un maximum de vêtements dans sa transformation.

 _"Salut Rasaben"_ le salua aussitôt Paul.

 _"Salut les gars"_ répondit-il, sentant la présence de Sam, Jared et de quelqu'un d'autre à sa plus grande surprise.

 _"Embry nous a rejoint il y a deux jours"_ lui apprit Sam.

 _"C'est vraiment toi Rasaben ?"_ s'étonna justement son ami d'enfance.

 _"Oui, j'ai muté en octobre dernier mais ça fait plaisir de t'entendre"_ répondit-il. _"Vous auriez pu lui faire un topo sur moi"_ grogna-t-il en sentant toutes les questions de son ami, faisant ricaner Paul et Jared.

Rasaben lui expliqua donc qui il était vraiment et répondit à quelques questions avant de se décider à partir en courant.

 _"Moi qui pensait être tranquille au vu de l'heure"_ grommela-t-il.

 _"T'as juste oublié le décalage, il est dix-sept heures ici"_ lui rappela Sam avec amusement.

Rasaben grogna mais continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tentant de faire abstraction des quatre autres.

 _"Jacob devrait bientôt nous rejoindre tu sais"_ déclara Embry à son attention.

 _"Je sais, j'en ai parlé avec mon père"_ répondit-il.

Il rentra finalement à son dortoir près de deux heures plus tard, songeant que d'ici peu de temps, il pourra discuter avec son frère bien plus souvent.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

C'est fin février qu'il eut la joie d'entendre son frère pour la première fois et à partir de ce jour, il se rendit une nuit sur deux dans la forêt.

Il coupa aussi progressivement ses cheveux afin de ne pas trop choquer son entourage, ne laissant au final que quelques centimètres qu'il pouvait ébouriffer à sa guise et d'après Pansy, cette coupe lui donnait un air beaucoup plus mature.

Ses amis avaient fini par découvrir qu'il disparaissait au milieu de la nuit mais Théo les avait dissuadé de poser des questions et plus le temps passait, plus Rasaben avait envie de confier certains de ses secrets à son ami.

Lorsqu'il rentra cette nuit-là, Théo était réveillé et il put voir les questions qu'il taisait dans son regard. Avec un soupir, Rasaben se dirigea jusqu'au lit de son ami et s'y assis.

\- Je sais que tu voudrais que je te parle un peu plus Théo et crois-moi, j'en meure d'envie, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne te forcerai en rien Rasaben, j'ai bien compris que ta situation est loin d'être facile, murmura-t-il en retour en déposant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

\- Je sais Théo, je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais parfois, j'ai besoin de parler et ne pas pouvoir le faire, c'est très dur, avoua-t-il. Je… Si tu apprenais l'occlumancie, je pourrais m'ouvrir à toi…

\- J'ai attaqué cet été, admit-il. Mon père souhaite que je sois un occlumens alors il a commencé à m'initier et j'y travaille chaque soir, avant de dormir.

Le regard de Rasaben s'illumina et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit qu'un poids disparaissait de ses épaules.

\- Alors bientôt tu pourras comprendre Théo, bientôt, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Théo hocha la tête et Rasaben lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le mois de juin arriva rapidement et avec lui, le passage des B.U.S.E. Rasaben se rendait bien moins souvent dans la forêt, se concentrant sur ses révisions en compagnie de ses camarades et préférant faire des nuits complètes.

La semaine d'examens fut éprouvante et le vendredi soir, le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année fut longtemps squatté par les filles. Rasaben goutta pour la première fois du whisky pur feu que Blaise avait déniché alors qu'Eleanor et Daphnée avaient ramené des bièreaubeurres de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Des choses vont changer cet été, murmura sombrement Rasaben qui fixait le feu depuis plusieurs minutes, s'étant déconnecté des autres conversations.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Un pressentiment, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai comme l'impression que le directeur va accélérer les choses, qu'il va vouloir faire payer à Fudge de lui avoir mis Ombrage dans les pattes toute l'année et que Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourra plus rester caché éternellement…

\- Tu fais presque peur à prédire ce genre de truc Rasaben, tu le sais ça ? lui dit Pansy.

\- Désolé, mon frère a… s'interrompit-il, conscient d'avoir lâché une information.

\- Alors tu as un frère ? releva Drago.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Donc mon frère m'a toujours dit que j'étais un peu trop pessimiste, il est mon exact opposé pour ça…

\- Quand vient-il à Poudlard ? s'enquit Millicent.

\- Il ne viendra jamais, et non, ce n'est pas un cracmol, c'est compliqué et je ne peux rien dire de plus, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

\- Encore et toujours tes secrets, grommela Blaise.

\- Ouai et crois-moi, ça me bouffe certains jours mais c'est ainsi et à mon avis, vous comprendrez plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez…

\- Arrête de parler de façon si énigmatique Rasaben, c'est vraiment frustrant ! s'exclama Tracey.

\- Pensez juste à ce que je viens de vous dire, sur ce, je vais faire un tour, dit-il en se levant.

\- Fais attention dans les couloirs, il y a toujours plus de patrouilleurs après les derniers examens, l'avertit Théo.

\- Crois-moi, on ne m'attrapera jamais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir du dortoir.

\- Une vraie énigme ce mec, soupira Daphnée. Cinq ans qu'on le fréquente et on en sait toujours si peu sur lui…

\- Comment peut-il penser que Vous-Savez-Qui va sortir de l'ombre ? les interrogea Blaise. Personne ne sait où il est !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus renseigné que nous, comme s'il avait un contact extérieur, songea Drago.

\- Laissez tomber les gars, vous n'en tirerez rien, vous avez bien vu ce qui est arrivé à chaque fois que vous avez essayé, leur dit tranquillement Théo.

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus curieux à son propos toi ? le questionna Pansy. Il est censé être ton meilleur ami !

\- Il l'est crois-moi mais justement, je respecte sa vie privée et ce qu'il ne peut pas divulguer, répondit-il doucement. J'ai appris à l'observer, je vois le dilemme en lui, l'envie de nous parler et sa frustration vis-à-vis de sa situation, j'essaie juste de rendre ça supportable pour lui et lui poser des questions, ça ne fait qu'accroitre son malaise…

La dernière tirade de Théo fut suivie d'un long silence où chacun se répéta les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Pendant ce temps, Rasaben avait gagné la forêt où il avait retrouvé Ozalee.

\- Salut ma belle, chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement son cou. J'ai besoin que tu ailles donner ça à Narcissa et ensuite, que tu restes au manoir Malefoy, les choses vont changer cet été et j'ai besoin d'être au courant… Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! rajouta-t-il en voyant son regard de reproche. On va se revoir rapidement, c'est promis !

Ozalee frotta doucement son bec contre sa joue avant de s'envoler et Rasaben songea qu'elle allait lui manquer, à moins que les choses ne bougent encore plus rapidement que prévu.

Narcissa l'avait en effet informé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de regrouper l'ensemble de ses fidèles et elle devait l'introduire auprès de lui une fois le moment venu, soit cet été.

Rasaben gagna finalement le lac et profita une dernière fois du calme du parc avant leur départ. Le train partait à dix heures le lendemain et il n'avait pas encore fini de faire ses affaires, comme la plupart de ses camarades d'ailleurs. Il résista à la tentation de se transformer, ne voulant pas partager ses sombres pensées avec les Quileutes, déjà qu'ils avaient eu un aperçu de ses nuits de débauches avec la gente masculine de l'école ces deux derniers mois. De plus, Quil les avait rejoints depuis mars et en mai, Seth et Leah Clearwater avaient muté suite au décès de leur père, agrandissant encore la meute.

Vers trois heures du matin, il se décida à prendre la direction de son dortoir, songeant que Théo viendrait encore une fois le tirer du lit vers sept heures afin d'aller au petit déjeuner.

\- Rasaben lève-toi, c'est l'heure, lui dit Théo en le secouant doucement.

\- Encore cinq minutes, grommela-t-il en tirant sa couette sur sa tête.

\- Si tu ne veux pas louper le train, t'as plutôt intérêt de bouger, rétorqua-t-il en tirant la couette.

\- Théo ! protesta-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te lever, fallait te coucher plus tôt, déclara-t-il en lui rendant sa couette.

Rasaben bougonna mais gagna la salle de bain où il se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Il eut ensuite le temps de regrouper une grande partie de ses affaires avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mr Black ! l'appela le directeur au moment où il allait regagner les cachots. J'aimerais vous dire un mot avant que vous ne partiez.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur mais je n'ai toujours pas fini de ranger mes affaires, répondit-il poliment.

\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, la salle de professeurs est vide, rajouta-t-il en montrant la porte qui se situait un peu plus loin dans le hall.

\- Je suis sûr que ce que vous avez à me dire peut attendre la rentrée, alors que ma valise ne peut pas attendre, rétorqua-t-il calmement. Passez un bon été Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en se détournant, laissant derrière lui un directeur médusé de son culot.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'attirer des ennuis Rasaben, murmura Blaise, impressionné malgré tout.

\- Il commence à avoir l'habitude au bout de cinq ans, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieux…

\- Et moi aussi, le coupa-t-il tranquillement. Il ne me fait pas peur Blaise, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, il n'a pas à s'en mêler, or c'est ce qu'il tente de faire depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet école…

Blaise ne répondit rien et le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans leur dortoir. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le dortoir se transforma en champ de bataille, les affaires volant d'un bout à l'autre afin de retourner à leur propriétaire légitime.

\- La prochaine fois, on fait nos affaires la veille, grogna Drago.

\- Tu dis ça tous les ans, lui rappela joyeusement Théo.

Les six garçons terminèrent finalement leurs malles dans les temps et ils eurent même le temps de se poser quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction du hall.

\- Salut Hermione, sourit Rasaben en voyant son amie arriver. Lisa et Padma, rajouta-t-il en voyant les deux filles derrière.

\- Salut, répondirent-elles à leur tour en voyant l'ensemble des Serpentards.

Les trois Serdaigles se joignirent donc aux Serpentards et ensemble, ils allèrent attendre les diligences.

\- Au fait, je peux te dire un mot Rasaben ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors qu'elle l'entrainait un peu à l'écart.

\- Tu sais que Terry t'en veut beaucoup, il est vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes depuis que tu l'as laissé…

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble Hermione, c'était juste de l'amusement et il le sait très bien, je l'avais prévenu dès le début, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Il dit qu'il y en a eu d'autres que lui… ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et c'est vrai, tu veux une liste ? s'enquit-il amusé. Alors deux Serpentards de septième année et chez les Serdaigles, un sixième année et un septième année. Promis, je ne donnerai pas de noms ni de détails, rit-il en voyant son visage choqué.

\- Heureusement, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Écoute, c'est juste de la distraction, pas de sentiments ni d'attaches, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, j'ai bien trop de choses à régler autour de moi avant d'en arriver là, rajouta-t-il doucement. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, Terry espérait plus de ta part…

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai rapidement mis fin à nos rencontres, mon but n'est pas de blesser les autres alors quand j'ai vu qu'il s'accrochait, j'ai tout arrêté.

\- Je suppose que les vacances vont lui faire du bien alors, murmura-t-elle.

Rasaben lui sourit et embrassa sa joue avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entrainer de nouveau vers leurs amis.

Le voyage en train se passa encore une fois dans la bonne humeur et ils commencèrent à se dire au revoir avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la gare.

\- Tu viens au manoir cet été Rasaben ? lui demanda Théo.

\- Crois-moi Théo, on se reverra avant fin août, murmura-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Théo fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, sachant très bien qu'il n'en saura pas plus pour le moment.

\- Rasaben et ses énigmes, soupira Daphnée qui avait entendu.

\- Avouez que vous vous ennuieriez sans moi, rit-il.

\- On se casserait moins la tête à essayer de te déchiffrer en tout cas, répliqua Drago avec amusement.

\- Promis, on se revoit vite, sourit-il en donnant l'accolade à chacun de ses amis.

Dès que le train fut immobilisé, Rasaben bondit hors de leur compartiment, voulant rejoindre au plus vite la réserve.

Il prit quand même le temps de discuter avec Blanok des derniers évènements avant de sauter dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il fut salué chaleureusement par son père qui lui apprit que Jacob était chez Sam et qu'il était attendu là-bas.

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant.

\- Rasaben ! s'écria Jacob en lui sautant dessus.

\- Content de te revoir Jake, sourit-il.

\- Et heureux de te revoir parmi nous aussi, lui dit Sam en venant lui serrer la main. Je te présente donc officiellement Leah et Seth, rajouta-t-il.

Rasaben se dirigea vers eux, leur serrant la main avant de saluer les autres.

\- Et tant qu'on est tous là, pour le bien de tous, Jared et Rasaben, tenter de contrôler vos pensées quand vous êtes sous forme de loup, ça nous évitera d'assister à ce qui se passe la nuit, déclara Sam.

\- Promis j'essaierai, rit Jared, approuvé par Rasaben.

\- C'est vrai que je préfèrerais ignorer ce qui se passe dans ta vie privée Rasaben, grommela Jacob, le faisant rire.

\- Ceci étant dit, il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau par ici et de ton côté Rasaben ?

\- Je ne pense pas rester aussi longtemps cet été, des choses sont en train de se passer en Angleterre et je pense être rappelé là-bas très rapidement…

\- C'est donc ça que tu dissimules, murmura Jacob.

\- Aucun de vous n'est concerné, je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça, même de loin, répondit-il.

\- On sera toujours de ton côté Rasaben, quoi que tu fasses, lui rappela Paul. On est une meute.

\- Et moi je préfère que vous soyez en sécurité, loin de tout ce qui se passe là-bas, c'est déjà assez compliqué à gérer avec tous les secrets qui m'entourent…

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où nous trouver, déclara Sam.

\- Je sais mais je ne vais pas te mentir Sam, je ne le ferai pas, qu'importe ma situation, vous n'auriez aucune chance face à un sorcier, rétorqua-t-il doucement. La magie peut tous vous mettre hors-combat en l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'importe votre force ou votre rapidité… Vous en avez assez vu dans mes pensées pour comprendre ça et ma priorité sera toujours votre sécurité.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à discuter avant de partir se dégourdir les pattes en forêt où Rasaben tenta de mettre sa magie sorcière à contribution pour masquer ses pensées.

Cette nuit-là, Rasaben se rendit une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la frontière, espérant voir les vampires. Plus d'une heure après son arrivée, trois d'entre-eux firent leur apparition et reconnaissant Carlisle, Rasaben se laissa tomber au sol afin de discuter.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Rasaben, sourit Carlisle en le reconnaissant et en l'invitant à passer la frontière comme il l'avait déjà fait l'été précédent. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu.

\- L'école me tient loin d'ici la plupart du temps, je ne suis là que pour quelques semaines tout au plus, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Je vois, laisse-moi te présenter deux de mes fils, voici Edward et Jasper…

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du deuxième, il eut l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper dans la poitrine alors que sa magie se mettait à tourbillonner tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Jasper, et ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux blonds et son allure de soldat. Son monde venait de trouver son étoile en la personne d'un vampire.

\- Rasaben ? s'inquiéta Carlisle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Il s'est imprégné, souffla Edward qui avait assisté en direct aux déluges de pensées qui l'avaient assailli. Jasper, tu es son âme-sœur et…

Mais Edward s'interrompit, se rendant compte que Jasper était lui aussi dans un état second, son regard rivé dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Retiens-le Carlisle ! s'écria soudain Edward.

Carlisle attrapa alors le poignet de Rasaben, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Je dois partir, je ne peux imposer ça à personne et…

\- Jasper n'est pas en couple, intervint de nouveau Edward qui entendait les pensées désordonnées du jeune homme.

\- Même, je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut, il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi, murmura-t-il en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du vampire.

\- Rasaben, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur les vampires, déclara doucement Carlisle. Lorsqu'on trouve la personne qui nous est destinée, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

\- Je ne peux pas, ma vie est bien trop instable, gémit-il en se laissant tomber au sol, son bras toujours retenu par le vampire.

\- Alors viens-nous expliquer, murmura une autre voix, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu et qui lui fit aussitôt relever la tête.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Rasaben observa la main tendue et après quelques secondes, hocha la tête dans un soupir, vaincu. Carlisle le relâcha alors, reculant d'un pas tandis qu'il prenait la main de Jasper pour se remettre debout.

Dès qu'il le toucha, un courant électrique sembla parcourir son organisme, le rendant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa magie, ses magies, avaient reconnu Jasper comme étant son compagnon et il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais lutter, qu'importe sa volonté de partir loin d'ici.

Rasaben suivit donc les trois vampires jusqu'à chez eux, marchant légèrement en retrait afin de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tout en gardant son esprit étroitement fermé, ayant très bien compris qu'Edward devait être capable de lire les pensées.

Après de longues minutes, ils atteignirent une grande villa blanche et le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Rasaben fut magnifique. Il fut invité à entrer et ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille au salon, Esmé venant le saluer chaleureusement.

\- Rasaben, voici donc Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, qui si je ne me trompe, tu as déjà dû voir vu tes tendances à te poster près de la frontière, déclara Carlisle avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Rasaben ébaucha un sourire à cette remarque, songeant qu'il avait raison et qu'il avait passé un certain nombre de nuit à les observer, sa magie étant attirée comme un aimant par eux et il avait maintenant compris pourquoi.

\- Pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, Rasaben fait partie de la tribu Quileute et…

\- Et que fais-tu du traité Carlisle ? intervint Rosalie légèrement en colère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la situation fait que personne ne dira rien, répondit calmement Rasaben.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous éclairait sur cette fameuse situation, grommela Emmett.

\- Jasper a trouvé sa moitié, dit simplement Edward, les prenant tous par surprise et faisant grogner Rasaben.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux Rasaben, releva Esmé avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ma vie n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de problèmes, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un aimant et d'attirer tous les trucs les plus inimaginables, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Alors tu es comme eux ? s'enquit Emmett avec curiosité.

\- Si tu veux savoir si je me transforme en loup, c'est oui, répondit-il. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment un Quileute, la magie est puissante, il ne faut jamais la négliger…

\- Qu'es-tu alors ? lui demanda Carlisle.

\- La bonne question serait qui suis-je… souffla-t-il, les prenant tous par surprise. Je suis né en Angleterre, sous une autre apparence, sous une autre identité… La magie m'a fait devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui et il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible, je ne pourrai jamais reprendre ma véritable identité, Harry Potter est mort lorsque Rasaben Black est né, il y a maintenant quinze ans.

En voyant les regards complètement perdus que lui lançaient les vampires, il se décida à sortir sa baguette.

\- Avant d'être un Quileute, je suis surtout un sorcier, je pratique la magie et l'école où je vais se situe en Angleterre, mon pays d'origine, et j'y apprends tout ce qu'un sorcier a besoin de savoir, expliqua-t-il. Je peux faire venir des objets à moi, continua-t-il en lançant un accio sur un livre. Je peux faire léviter des choses, enchaina-t-il en élevant la table du salon de quelques centimètres. Je suis donc né dans une famille sorcière, sans aucun lien de parenté avec la tribu Quileute et un vieil enchantement m'a rattaché à eux. Mon parrain était le meilleur ami de mon père et s'appelait Sirius Black, c'était un cousin de Billy Black, et lorsque lui et mes parents ont senti que le danger se rapprochait de plus en plus, ils ont fait le choix de me faire changer d'identité. Si Billy acceptait de m'adopter, la magie Black sorcière d'Angleterre et la magie Black Quileute me donnerait une nouvelle apparence, un croisement entre Sarah, Billy et Sirius. Depuis je vis ici, je considère Billy comme mon père et la réserve, c'est chez moi, mais je suis lié à tout ce qui se passe en Angleterre et je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, le temps que les vampires enregistrent tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Rasaben compatissait, il y avait vraiment de quoi être perdu.

\- Ta condition quelque peu particulière ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Rasaben, déclara Carlisle. Un vampire reconnait qui est fait pour lui et crois-moi, tu es celui qui est destiné à Jasper.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je connais les vampires et un tas d'autres créatures magiques, je les étudie à l'école et… Et mes deux magies ont reconnu Jasper, je suis autant lié à lui qu'il l'est à moi, c'est juste que…

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en sécurité, intervint Jasper d'une voix calme. Et tu ne veux pas mêler qui que ce soit à tout ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je… Oui, comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis un empathe, je ressens le débat qui se joue en toi depuis le début…

\- Quel âge as-tu ? s'enquit doucement Esmé.

\- Seize ans depuis peu, répondit-il.

\- Tu es jeune, tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de responsabilité, dit-elle.

\- J'ai grandi ainsi, dit-il simplement en étouffant un bâillement, sentant le poids de la fatigue se faire de plus en plus lourd. Mais tout sera bientôt fini de toute façon…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je vous dis donc à bientôt (et bon courage pour ceux qui ont repris le chemin des cours !)


	9. Chapter 8 : Faire Connaissance

Bonjour, je suis ravie que la rencontre entre Rasaben et Jasper vous ait plus mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se rapprochent rapidement, il faudra encore une fois du temps...

Sinon, encore et toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Faire Connaissance**

* * *

Rasaben ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit une voix près de lui. Tu t'es endormi ici cette nuit…

Rasaben sursauta mais se laissa retomber dans le canapé en voyant Jasper et le souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les vampires lui revint.

\- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Carlisle est au travail, les filles sont parties faire du shopping, profitant de l'absence de soleil et Edward et Emmett sont partis chasser, répondit-il.

Rasaben hocha la tête et le silence s'installa quelques minutes.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, murmura soudain Rasaben en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Pas plus que toi, je suis un vampire et ma condition entraine un certain nombre de conséquences, même si l'avantage avec toi, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'est attiré par ton sang, d'ailleurs on n'a jamais été capable de te sentir lorsque tu venais nous observer, déclara-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- J'ai bien une hypothèse mais je ne suis sûr de rien à ce propos, rétorqua-t-il. Je pense que c'est ma magie sorcière qui me cache à vous, elle a toujours agit de façon à me protéger. Pour ce qui est de mon sang, je pense que ça vient du fait qu'on est lié et de ce fait, je deviens intouchable pour les autres.

\- C'est tout aussi bien, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à me contrôler… C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es la personne qui me convient, aucun risque que je ne perde le contrôle avec un loup…

\- Ma condition de sorcier est plus forte que celle de loup, même si j'ai tendance à penser le contraire, j'arrive à contrôler des choses que les autres de la meute ne peuvent pas et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression de devenir un animagus et de m'éloigner de la transformation à la façon Quileute, songea-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal, répondit-il. Lorsque les Quileutes mutent, ils ne contrôlent rien et toute la meute peut communiquer par la pensée donc pas de vie privée, grommela-t-il. Ces derniers temps, j'arrive cependant à leur dissimuler mes pensées et je conserve de plus en plus mes vêtements lorsque je me transforme en loup, ce qui est impossible pour eux.

Rasaben et Jasper discutèrent encore près d'une heure avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à rentrer chez lui, devant expliquer la situation à son père et à la meute.

Rasaben traversa lentement la forêt, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'annoncer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

\- Bonjour Papa, salut Jake, déclara-t-il en arrivant au salon.

\- Insomnie petit frère ? s'enquit tranquillement Jacob en continuant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner.

\- Pas exactement, soupira-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, quelque chose d'important qui risque de changer beaucoup de chose…

\- Rasaben, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Billy qui était maintenant inquiet.

\- Je me suis imprégné, répondit-il lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier tu sais, déclara Jacob. Il y a déjà Sam, Jared et Quil…

\- Oui mais aucun d'eux ne s'est imprégné d'un vampire, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Jacob en se levant d'un bond.

\- Jake calme-toi ! s'exclama Rasaben en bondissant à côté de lui afin de le maintenir.

\- Comment…

\- Crois-tu que je l'ai voulu ? le coupa-t-il. Tu sais très bien que ça ne se contrôle pas !

Jacob respira profondément plusieurs minutes, cessant de trembler et Rasaben le relâcha, se tournant vers son père.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit Papa mais à chaque fois que je revenais ici, je passais plusieurs nuits au niveau de la frontière à observer les vampires, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma magie m'attirait là-bas mais cette nuit j'ai compris, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé Papa…

\- Ne le sois pas Rasaben, rétorqua-t-il en avançant son fauteuil jusqu'à lui. Tu n'es pas responsable et je vais dès à présent réunir le conseil.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en venant l'enlacer. Je vais aller chez Sam pour informer la meute. Jake ?

\- Je te suis, soupira-t-il. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Rasaben lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et Jacob lui retourna un sourire.

\- J'aurais vraiment souffert si tu m'avais rejeté pour ça, chuchota Rasaben pendant qu'ils marchaient.

\- Je ne le ferai jamais, j'ai juste été choqué par cette nouvelle, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, répondit-il. Je suis désolé si ma réaction t'a blessée…

\- C'est oublié, l'interrompit-il en lui souriant.

Jacob lui rendit son sourire et ils firent la course jusqu'à chez Sam.

\- Vous êtes bien matinaux, leur dit Sam en les laissant entrer.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'apprendre, murmura Rasaben. Papa est déjà au courant et il est en train de réunir le conseil en ce moment même…

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je me suis imprégné cette nuit Sam, imprégné d'un vampire, lâcha-t-il.

Sam se figea, les yeux écarquillés et il ne dut son contrôle qu'à Emily qui l'enlaçait fermement, l'incitant au calme.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-il.

\- Je pense que ma magie sorcière n'est pas étrangère à tout ça, admit Rasaben. Je me suis imprégné grâce à la magie Quileute mais mon autre magie a reconnu Jasper comme étant celui qui me correspondait aussi. Chez les sorciers on parle d'âme sœur, ajouta-t-il.

\- Au moins c'est un gars, la magie a décidé de te laisser de ce côté de la barrière, s'amusa Jacob, qui maintenant que le choc était passé était heureux que son frère ait trouvé celui qui lui correspondait.

Rasaben hocha vaguement la tête, restant concentré sur les réactions de Sam.

\- Les règles sont strictes à propos des imprégnés, ils sont intouchables, déclara-t-il finalement. On a plus qu'à attendre de voir ce que dit le conseil et à mettre au courant le reste de la meute…

L'après-midi, l'ensemble de la meute fut appelé par les anciens du village et le soir même, Rasaben fut chargé d'aller chercher le chef du clan de vampire ainsi que son imprégné.

Rasaben traversa donc la forêt, songeant à tous les changements qu'allaient entrainer son imprégnation avec un vampire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la villa, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'Alice l'avait déjà ouverte.

\- Je t'ai vu arriver, se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rasaben hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'au salon.

\- Carlisle, Jasper, le conseil de la réserve souhaite vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors allons-y, répondit Carlisle en hochant la tête.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous vous accompagner… commença Edward.

\- Ils ne craignent strictement rien, l'interrompit Rasaben. Ils souhaitent voir Carlisle parce qu'il est considéré comme le chef de votre famille et Jasper car j'ai imprégné avec lui.

Edward opina et Alice vint tendrement l'enlacer.

\- Ils ne risquent rien, le rassura-t-elle à son tour.

\- C'est juste une réunion, pour revoir le traité et tout ce qui va avec, rajouta Rasaben. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai imprégné avec Jasper, croyez-moi, aucun de vous n'aura de problème avec les Quileutes.

\- Prévenez Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett lorsqu'ils rentreront, déclara Carlisle en se dirigeant vers une porte suivit par Jasper et invitant Rasaben à les suivre. On va prendre la voiture, précisa-t-il à l'intention de ce dernier.

Rasaben découvrit donc l'immense garage des vampires et resta bouche-bée face aux différente voitures et motos qu'il y avait.

Carlisle s'installa au volant d'une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées et Rasaben s'engouffra aussitôt sur la banquette arrière. Il somnola tout le trajet, se redressant dans un sursaut lorsque Carlisle l'appela.

\- Désolé de te réveiller Rasaben mais j'aurais besoin que tu me guides maintenant que nous sommes à la réserve.

\- Bien sûr, on va aller se garer chez moi, répondit-il en se secouant mentalement. Prenez à droite à l'intersection.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Rasaben bondit hors de la voiture, invitant les deux vampires à le suivre jusqu'à la plage.

\- La plage ? s'étonna Jasper.

\- C'est là que se tiennent la plupart des réunions, répondit Rasaben. Lorsque le temps est vraiment trop mauvais on a une salle mais on préfère être au grand air. Ça évite aussi qu'on soit entassés les uns sur les autres car comme vous avez pu remarquer, on n'est pas vraiment petits par ici…

\- Qui sera présent ce soir ? s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Le conseil, donc mon père, le vieux Quil et Sue Clearwater, ainsi que l'ensemble de la meute donc avec moi ça fait neuf loups, et peut-être les imprégnés des autres loups, je ne sais pas…

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence et retrouvèrent les Quileutes autour d'un feu de camp.

\- Salut ! s'exclama joyeusement Rasaben en allant serrer la main à son père, le vieux Quil et Sue, et donnant au passage une bourrade amicale à son frère. Voici donc Carlisle, le chef du clan et Jasper, mon imprégné, poursuivit en désignant les deux vampires qu'il avait entrainé dans son sillage.

Billy, Sue et le vieux Quil serrèrent la main des deux vampires avec réticence, sous le regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré de Rasaben.

Rasaben les entraina ensuite dans le cercle afin que Billy démarre la réunion.

Le jeune homme écouta soigneusement et après près d'une heure de discussion, l'ancien traité fut annulé, rendant la forêt libre d'accès aux deux clans. Les trois anciens demandèrent cependant à ce que les vampires ne puissent pas venir au sein même de la réserve et en retour, les Quileutes n'auront pas le droit de pénétrer dans la clairière où se trouvait la villa des Cullen.

A la fin de la réunion, Billy prit Jasper à l'écart et Rasaben observa leur discussion en compagnie de Carlisle.

\- Tu crois que Papa lui fait le coup du père surprotecteur ? le questionna Jacob avec amusement en arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Rasaben. Mais si c'est ça, c'est inutile…

\- Un père est toujours inquiet pour ses enfants, c'est tout à fait normal, intervint doucement Carlisle.

Rasaben haussa les épaules, faisant ricaner Jacob.

\- Tu verras quand tu auras trouvé quelqu'un et que Papa te fera la morale, tu rigoleras moins Jake, rétorqua Rasaben.

\- Et bien quand ce moment arrivera, ça sera toi qui te moqueras de moi, déclara-t-il simplement en continuant de sourire.

Rasaben lui fit un regard noir avant de se retirer un peu plus loin sur la plage, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'océan.

\- Il y a une part d'ombre en lui, murmura Carlisle.

\- Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? dit Jacob sur le même ton. Ça a toujours été mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus important, comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer…

\- Il ne vous dit rien ? s'étonna le vampire.

\- Que les belles choses, répondit amèrement Jacob. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que tout n'est pas rose là-bas… Peut-être que lui, Jasper, en saura plus.

\- Si c'est le cas, il n'en dira rien, tu peux en être certain, lui dit Carlisle, faisant grogner Jacob.

\- Pourquoi tes émotions sont-elles aussi négatives ? s'enquit Jasper en arrivant à hauteur de Rasaben.

\- Elles le sont souvent tu sais, murmura-t-il sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'océan.

\- De bons accords ont été passés pourtant…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ici, le coupa-t-il doucement en se tournant vers lui. Mon père t'a fait la leçon ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-il amusé. Il avait quelques questions aussi mais après tout, son fils vient de trouver sa moitié en la personne d'un vampire…

Rasaben soupira et Jasper s'approcha un peu plus, déposant une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est si grave ce qui se passe là-bas, dans le monde des sorciers ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

Rasaben hésita quelques secondes entre atténuer un peu la vérité ou pas, avant de se rappeler que Jasper pourrait ressentir son mensonge.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il finalement. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à en parler…

\- Je ne te demanderai rien, le rassura-t-il. Sache juste que si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là pour t'écouter…

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rasaben partagea son temps entre la réserve et la villa des Cullen où il continua de faire connaissance avec les vampires, et plus particulièrement avec Jasper.

Cependant, un peu plus de deux semaines après la nouvelle entente entre les Quileutes et les Cullen, Ozalee fit son apparition dans la chambre de Rasaben au milieu de la nuit en compagnie d'un autre rapace.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il en abandonnant les devoirs qu'il était en train de faire.

Ozalee vint se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et Rasaben récupéra la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte.

\- Contente de te revoir ma belle, murmura-t-il en la cajolant. J'espère que tu m'apportes des bonnes nouvelles, même si j'en doute un peu…

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, continuant machinalement de caresser Ozalee tout en lisant sa lettre.

 _Mon cher neveu,_

 _Avant tout, j'espère que tu as profité de ces deux semaines avec ta famille et que tu ne t'es pas attiré d'ennuis._

 _Comme on avait pu en parler précédemment, le Lord est en train de rassembler ses fidèles et une grosse réunion est prévue le dernier weekend du mois. Je pense que cela serait donc l'occasion pour toi de faire ton apparition et de faire tomber une partie de tes secrets._

 _Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé te donner plus de temps avec ta famille mais si tu veux t'impliquer autant que tu me l'as dit, c'est le moment pour toi de revenir au pays._

 _Fais-moi savoir la date et l'heure de ton retour, je t'attendrai aux serres comme d'habitude._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Narcissa_

Rasaben soupira, songeant que ses vacances allaient vraiment être écourtées et qu'il allait devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à son père et Jacob.

Il rédigea rapidement une réponse pour sa tante, lui indiquant son arrivée pour le mercredi aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, voulant discuter des derniers évènements avant la fameuse réunion. Il laissa cependant Ozalee se reposer le reste de la nuit, choisissant de ne renvoyer sa lettre qu'au matin.

Il se pencha alors sur la deuxième enveloppe et il reconnut les sceaux du ministère, ça devait donc être les résultats de ses buses.

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Runes : O_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défenses contre les forces du Mal : E_

 _Arithmancie : E_

 _Botanique : A_

 _Histoire de la magie : A_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : E_

Il était plutôt satisfait de ses résultats et il songea avec joie qu'il allait enfin pouvoir arrêter la botanique et l'histoire de la magie, les deux matières qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Au matin, Billy encaissa plutôt bien le fait qu'il doive retourner plus tôt en Angleterre contrairement à Jacob, même si ce dernier n'en montra rien devant leur père.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il plutôt durement une fois qu'ils furent sur la plage.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, éluda-t-il.

\- Depuis quand a-t-on autant de secrets l'un pour l'autre ? lui demanda-t-il. On se disait tout avant !

\- Je ne peux pas en parler Jake, c'est trop dangereux ! riposta-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Alors je dois simplement accepter que tu retournes là-bas pour risquer ta vie ? s'écria-t-il. Et je fais quoi si tu ne reviens pas ? Comment pourrai-je savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es toujours en vie ?

\- Ne pense pas à des choses pareils, tu te fais du mal et…

\- Alors dis-moi yeux dans les yeux que tu ne risques rien en retournant en Angleterre, l'interrompit-il.

Rasaben garda le silence, ne pouvant faire une promesse comme celle-ci et Jacob sembla en tirer les pires conclusions.

\- Tu auras des nouvelles, comme je l'ai toujours fait, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre Jake, déclara-t-il alors sur un ton très calme.

Dans un dernier cri, Jacob partit en courant, se transformant avant même d'être arrivé à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Je suis désolé Jake, crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi, murmura-t-il.

Rasaben continua de marcher sur la plage, ne prêtant pas attention à la pluie qui se mit à tomber, le trempant jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes. Il alla finalement s'asseoir au sommet des falaises, surplombant l'océan et laissa ses pensées moroses tourner dans sa tête.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une veste fut déposée sur ses épaules et il se détendit aussitôt en croisant le regard de Jasper.

\- As-tu l'intention de tomber malade ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air, répondit-il à voix basse en focalisant de nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Ta détresse se fait sentir très loin, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu es encore plus sombre que d'habitude, répondit-il lentement en le scrutant.

\- J'ai été rappelé en Angleterre et Jacob le prend très mal, avoua-il.

\- On croirait entendre un soldat, à croire que tu n'as pas le choix, lui fit-il remarquer.

Rasaben serra les mâchoires, songeant que Jasper n'avait pas tort car après tout, c'était bien une guerre qui était en train de se dérouler dans le monde sorcier anglais.

La nouvelle tension dans son corps ainsi que les émotions qui émanèrent de lui en cet instant suffirent à faire comprendre à Jasper qu'il avait visé juste et cela le figea quelques secondes.

\- Une guerre ? souffla-t-il une fois remis du choc.

\- Promets-moi de ne rien dire, à personne, supplia-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Rasaben, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave et…

\- Le monde sorcier est en guerre oui, admit-il en se levant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. J'y suis mêlé, de loin certes, mais je ne peux y échapper, je refuse de me tenir loin de ce qui se passe en fait, il y a trop en jeu alors s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien, à qui que ce soit, répéta-t-il gravement.

\- Je ne te trahirai pas Rasaben, même si ça ne me plait pas, il y a toujours beaucoup de pertes dans une guerre et crois-moi, si tu ne survis pas, mon existence n'aura plus aucun intérêt…

\- Ne dis pas ça Jasper, chuchota-t-il en laissant son front reposer sur son épaule.

\- C'est la stricte vérité Rasaben, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, dit-il en frottant doucement son dos.

\- Je le sais, souffla-t-il à contrecœur. Et… Et sache que c'est pareil pour moi, c'est ce qui me fait le plus flipper, avoua-t-il toujours à voix basse. J'ai refusé toute relation jusqu'à maintenant à cause du foutoir qu'est ma vie et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé lié à toi… Je ne rejette en rien cette relation, elle est juste arrivée trop tôt par rapport à ce qui me reste encore à faire, je ne voulais pas d'attache…

\- Je peux le comprendre mais ce qui est fait ne peut être modifié alors il faut faire avec, toi comme moi… A toi de me faire une promesse Rasaben, murmura-t-il en passant une main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Rasaben fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Quand tu seras retourné là-bas, fais attention à toi et reviens-moi entier, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour te revenir, rétorqua-t-il doucement. Je ne peux te promettre mieux et au vu de ton passé, je sais que tu peux le comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Jasper hocha la tête, se contentant de cette réponse.

\- Allons-nous mettre à l'abri, je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu tombes malade, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'écarter de lui.

\- J'ai ta veste et c'est toi qui est en tee-shirt je te signal, sourit-il amusé.

\- Ma veste qui n'est pas imperméable et en dessous, tu n'as qu'un simple sweat qui est plus que trempé, lui rappela-t-il. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun risque de tomber malade.

Rasaben lui tira puérilement la langue mais emboita le pas du vampire. Ils furent rapidement à couvert de la forêt et Jasper le guida jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Belle journée pour une balade, s'amusa Emmett lorsqu'il les vit entrer dégoulinant d'eau.

Rasaben haussa simplement les épaules et suivit Jasper à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre où il n'avait encore jamais été.

\- Tiens, murmura-t-il après avoir farfouillé dans son placard pendant quelques secondes afin de lui trouver des habits.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

\- Pas plus que moi et pourtant, j'ai bien l'intention de me changer aussi, c'est toujours plus agréable d'être dans des vêtements secs, répondit-il en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

\- Tu marques un point, rit Rasaben et Jasper fut heureux de l'entendre rire, c'était quelque chose de bien trop rare.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et Jasper alla étendre leurs affaires dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans sa chambre.

\- Tu pars quand exactement alors ? s'enquit-il en l'observant.

\- Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, le mercredi, répondit-il. Je suis attendu chez ma tante, je pense d'ailleurs rester là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Et tu as encore combien de temps à faire à l'école ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Deux longues années, soupira-t-il.

Jasper hocha la tête, n'étant pas aussi libre pour parler ici avec sa famille qui pouvait tout entendre.

\- Tu fais de la guitare ? s'étonna Rasaben qui observait la chambre depuis quelques minutes.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Il faut bien trouver des occupations pour passer le temps parfois.

Rasaben sourit et se saisit d'une des guitares, faisant raisonner les cordes.

\- Je ne suis pas musicien, rit-il en lui tendant la guitare. Tu me joues quelques choses ?

Jasper opina et après quelques secondes, il démarra.

\- C'est beau, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Jasper lui sourit et recommença à jouer, sentant un certain apaisement chez Rasaben tandis qu'il l'écoutait et il voulait lui apporter ce moment de sérénité, loin de ses pensées négatives habituelles.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben eut l'impression que le temps s'était accéléré, étant déjà mercredi.

Ces derniers jours, Jacob avait réussi à mettre sa colère de côté, ce qui avait été un soulagement général car il avait mis l'ensemble de la meute à cran dès qu'il était sous sa forme de loup. Malgré tout, il en voulait toujours à son frère et Rasaben avait donc pris l'habitude de fuir la réserve et de se réfugier chez les Cullen. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec les vampires, ayant toujours des anecdotes intéressantes à raconter sur leur vie en fonction des époques et ils possédaient des ouvrages que Rasaben dévora rapidement.

Au matin, Rasaben prit donc la direction de la villa des Cullen, voulant leur dire au revoir avant son départ qu'il avait prévu à treize heures.

Il n'eut cependant pas à aller bien loin puisqu'il tomba sur Jasper après quelques centaines de mètres.

\- Alice m'a prévenu que tu allais venir nous voir, se justifia-t-il en venant le saluer chaleureusement.

\- Bien utile une voyante dans la famille quand même, répliqua-t-il amusé.

\- Oui, bien qu'elle ait du mal avec ta tribu, tu es le seul dont elle arrive à voir l'avenir et encore, pas de façon aussi claire que pour nous, expliqua-t-il.

\- Cette fois je n'ai pas d'explications, c'est la première fois que je fréquente des vampires, s'amusa-t-il. Qui est présent chez toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Tout le monde, sourit-il. Ils voulaient te dire au revoir.

Rasaben lui retourna son sourire et Jasper l'attira contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Rasaben passa donc sa matinée à la villa, oubliant pour quelques heures son départ pour l'Angleterre et ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

\- Quand te revoit-on ? s'enquit Carlisle après que Rasaben leur ait tous dit au revoir.

\- A moins d'un évènement particulier à l'école, je rentre à Noël, à Pâques et l'été, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. Mais là il va falloir que j'y aille, rajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mon père et mon frère m'attendent pour manger.

Carlisle hocha la tête en venant lui serrer de nouveau la main et après qu'Esmé l'eut serré une dernière fois dans ses bras, Rasaben et Jasper prirent la direction de la réserve.

\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais, déclara Jasper à voix basse alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de la réserve.

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Reviens-moi vivant Rasaben, murmura-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

\- Je vais tout faire pour Jasper, je t'en fais la promesse.

Jasper hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers lui, déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu as intérêt, chuchota-t-il avant de partir.

Rasaben passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité et quand ce fut fait, il rentra enfin chez lui.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement et quand il fut l'heure, Rasaben alla chercher sa malle.

\- Fais attention à toi fils, lui dit Billy sur un ton grave.

Rasaben opina et comprit que son père était loin d'être dupe, qu'il avait compris que quelque chose était en train de se passer mais qu'il n'était pas disposé à en parler.

Jacob le serra fermement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant de revenir vivant et Rasaben acquiesça simplement, ne pouvant rien dire de plus avec leur père à côté.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans les flammes, il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui comprimait l'estomac.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapter 9 : Faire Confiance

Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez à travers vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant !

Pour répondre à certaines questions, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 18 et c'est la fin, donc il y aura au maximum 20 chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Faire Confiance**

* * *

\- Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt Mr Black, déclara Blanok dès qu'il fut dans son bureau.

\- Les choses bougent par ici, on m'a rappelé, dit-il simplement.

\- En effet, le mois de juillet a été bien animé, admit-il. Dumbledore et Fudge cherchent à avoir le soutien de la population, autant dire que Dumbledore est largement devant, ce qui comme nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est pas forcément bon…

\- Et en ce qui concerne le troisième camp ? s'enquit Rasaben.

\- Peu de mouvements pour l'instant, bien que des bruits commencent à courir que ça serait ce troisième camp le responsable des attaques…

\- Bien sûr, c'est lui le responsable de tous les morts qu'il y a eu pendant les quinze dernières années, grommela-t-il.

\- Dumbledore avance ce point de vue et au fil du temps, il a su se faire une image publique très appréciée, cela va être très dur de le discréditer, précisa-t-il, faisant grogner Rasaben.

Rasaben discuta encore de longues minutes avec Blanok avant de se glisser de nouveau dans la cheminée en direction du manoir Malefoy.

\- Faites attention à vous Mr Black, lui dit Blanok avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

\- Bonsoir Rasaben, le salua Narcissa.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis content de vous revoir mais il parait que le mois de juillet a été quelque peu agité…

\- En effet, le Lord prend de nouveau les choses très au sérieux.

\- Lui avez-vous parlé de moi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas encore, je voulais d'abord m'entretenir avec toi, répondit-elle.

\- Vous avez bien fait, je préfère me présenter moi-même, la situation étant loin d'être simple, soupira-t-il. Serait-il possible que j'obtienne un entretien privé avec lui ?

\- Je pense que oui… Écris-lui une lettre et je lui transmettrai, ça serait le plus simple… Je dois le voir demain matin, lui apprit-elle.

Rasaben hocha la tête et Narcissa alla lui chercher une plume et un parchemin.

\- Voilà, j'espère que ça ira, déclara Rasaben après quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas envie de trop en dire dans cette lettre, je suppose que ça suffira à titiller sa curiosité et à vouloir en savoir d'avantage…

Narcissa relut sa lettre rapidement et approuva.

Elle lui parla ensuite de ce qui s'était passé en juillet, des divers manœuvres de Dumbledore pour faire renvoyer Fudge, des nouvelles attaques qui avaient fait des centaines de morts ou encore des sorciers qui se ralliaient au Lord.

Elle le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, lui indiquant qu'elle le tiendrait au courant de la décision du Lord.

Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, Rasaben eut la surprise d'y retrouver Ozalee. Il passa de longues minutes à la cajoler avant de se décider à ranger ses affaires et d'aller se coucher.

Il fut réveillé en fanfare aux alentours de neuf heures et si Drago ne se prit pas un sort, ce ne fut que parce qu'Ozalee avait été plus réactive que lui.

\- Rappelle ton fichu oiseau ! s'écria-t-il en protégeant sa tête de ses bras.

Rasaben ricana et après quelques secondes, il eut pitié de son ami et appela Ozalee qui vint aussitôt se poser sur son bras.

\- Pour info Drago, Ozalee déteste être dérangée lorsqu'elle se repose et si ça n'avait pas été elle, crois-moi que je t'aurais envoyé un sort, déclara-t-il alors qu'Ozalee claquait son bec d'agacement.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, grogna-t-il. Mais c'est la faute de ma mère, je suis levé depuis plus de deux heures et elle vient seulement de me prévenir que tu étais arrivé !

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle a voulu m'épargner un réveil trop matinal, rétorqua-t-il légèrement amusé malgré tout.

Drago croisa les bras en lui jetant un regard noir et Rasaben se décida à se lever, renvoyant Ozalee sur son perchoir.

\- J'ai le droit de passer à la salle de bain ou Monsieur est trop pressé ? se moqua gentiment Rasaben.

Drago ne répondit rien mais se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que Rasaben se glissait dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il en revenant dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Aller viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, déclara-t-il en se levant, faisant signe à son ami de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs, Drago lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, soit pas grand-chose à part trainer avec Blaise et Théo.

\- Et toi ce mois de juillet alors ? s'enquit Drago alors que Rasaben attaquait son petit déjeuner.

\- Tranquille, répondit-il simplement. Et tu n'es pas censé avoir déjà mangé ? l'interrogea-t-il en le voyant se remplir un bol de céréales.

\- Si mais j'ai faim alors… dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, amusant son ami.

Ils passèrent ensuite la matinée à la piscine, profitant du soleil et ne gagnant la salle à manger que lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, y retrouvant Narcissa

\- Bonjour Rasaben, sourit-elle en le voyant. J'espère que Drago ne t'a pas tiré du lit ce matin.

\- Légèrement, rit-il, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

\- Drago, soupira-t-elle. Je t'avais dit de le laisser dormir.

\- Il a été très bien reçu, Ozalee l'a attaqué, enchaina Rasaben.

\- Il ne l'a pas volé, déclara-t-elle.

\- Maman ! protesta-t-il.

\- En tout cas Rasaben, tu es attendu à quinze heures, je t'y conduirai, lui apprit-elle.

\- Très bien merci, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda curieusement Drago.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir et tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre l'identité de cette personne, dit-il simplement.

\- Encore et toujours tes secrets, grogna-t-il, étirant un sourire à son ami.

\- Je serai prêt Narcissa, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils attaquèrent enfin à manger.

En attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller rencontrer le Lord, Rasaben retourna dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs de vacances, faisant fuir Drago qui prétexta un rendez-vous chez Blaise.

Narcissa vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre vers quatorze heures quarante-cinq, tirant Rasaben de son devoir de potions.

\- Es-tu prêt ? s'enquit-elle une fois dans la chambre.

\- Oui, j'ai juste à récupérer ma cape, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Ils partirent alors en direction de la zone de transplanage qui se trouvait dans un petit salon accolé au hall. Rasaben se saisit donc du bras de sa tante et cette dernière les fit transplaner au manoir du Lord. Elle le dirigea ensuite dans un couloir et frappa deux coups secs à une porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vint leur ouvrir et après un hochement de tête pour Narcissa, Rasaben fut invité à entrer dans la pièce qui se trouva être un salon faisant office de bureau.

Rasaben détailla l'homme qui, il ne pouvait le nier, était plus qu'agréable à regarder et s'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé son âme sœur, aurait pu l'intéresser. Il devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, soit presque aussi grand que lui, était assez pâle avec un visage fin entouré de mèches noires et son regard écarlate aurait pu lui faire penser à un vampire mais pour en fréquenter régulièrement, il savait que ce n'était pas son cas.

\- Rasaben Black c'est ça ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant une main.

\- C'est exact, et vous, vous êtes le fameux Lord Voldemort, l'homme qui effraie la population avec un simple nom ? lui demanda-t-il en retour en serrant sa main.

L'homme leva un sourcil amusé, l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis que lui-même prenait place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu as du cran Rasaben, peu de personne aurait été capable de prononcer mon nom face à moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un nom qui va me faire peur, tout comme je suis libre de choisir le camp que je veux aider, répliqua-t-il. J'aurais pu me tenir à l'écart mais j'ai fait le choix de prendre parti dans cette guerre, en hommage à plusieurs personnes.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner sur toi, dis-moi donc ton nom complet.

\- Rasaben Sargas Sirius Black, répondit-il, observant soigneusement la réaction du Lord.

\- Tu es le fils de Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il, ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage au plus grand agacement de Rasaben.

\- Officiellement oui, grommela-t-il déçu.

\- Je suis autant un occlumens que toi, ne crois pas deviner quoi que ce soit à mes émotions, déclara-t-il presque avec amusement. Et raconte-moi donc la version officieuse, tu commences à sérieusement m'intéresser.

Rasaben pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, ayant espéré garder cette information secrète un peu plus longtemps.

\- Si je vous raconte mon histoire, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius entre le moment où il a tourné le dos à Dumbledore et le moment où il est mort, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appeler par un de vos surnoms, vous avez un prénom à ce que je sache non ?

\- Tu as ma parole que je répondrai à tes questions et appelle-moi Tom, rajouta-t-il dans un grondement.

Rasaben hocha la tête et se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Lorsque je suis né, je m'appelais Harry James Potter et Sirius Black était mon parrain, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je suis devenu Rasaben Black suite à un vieil enchantement gobelin basé sur la magie des adoptants.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet enchantement mais c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui en a bénéficié, il faut beaucoup pour convaincre un gobelin d'en faire usage, rajouta-t-il songeur. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens à prendre position… Je vais t'éclairer à propos de Sirius, il a bien été du côté du vieux fou mais certains évènements de l'époque ont commencé à le faire douter et à dix-sept ans, il a officieusement rallié ma cause, entrainant avec lui son ami de longue date, James Potter. Ils ont été des agents doubles pendant les années qui ont suivi, m'apportant des informations qu'ils récoltaient auprès de Dumbledore et ses acolytes, raconta-t-il. Ils étaient parfois un peu trop têtes brûlées et sans Lily Potter, leur véritable allégeance aurait sauté à plusieurs reprises.

\- Donc Sirius, James et Lily étaient de votre côté, résuma Rasaben. Que s'est-il passé le jour de leur mort ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un de leurs amis, Franck Londubat, a surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu as déjà entendu de cette organisation ? l'interrogea-t-il soudain et Rasaben opina. Cet ami a donc averti les Potter que Dumbledore cherchait à se débarrasser d'eux afin de faire de leur fils, donc toi, une sorte de héros qu'il manipulerait en fonction des besoins de cette guerre. Tu étais en quelque sorte destiné à m'affronter et à m'éliminer, lui apprit-il.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait changer d'identité, murmura-t-il, les dernières informations l'ayant légèrement déstabilisé.

\- Sirius était chez les Potter le soir où Dumbledore a décidé d'agir et Sirius, James et Lily ont purement été éliminé par moi-même selon la version officielle, ironisa-t-il. Peu de temps après, Franck Londubat et sa femme ont été torturés avec le doloris, leur faisant perdre la tête, aujourd'hui encore ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul ou même de se souvenir qui ils sont.

Rasaben serra les dents et les poings, sentant son loup sur le point de prendre le dessus sur lui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

\- Pas maintenant, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Ta magie est étrange, encore plus puissante que celle des Black, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- N'approchez pas ! s'écria Rasaben en se levant d'un bon, le corps frissonnant.

Tom se figea, étendant un peu plus sa magie à la rencontre de celle du jeune homme qui s'était replié contre le mur le plus éloigné de lui. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il comprit vite que Rasaben perdait le contrôle sur quelque chose.

Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il sorte de sa crise, songeant qu'il allait devoir lui fournir une solide explication.

Après plusieurs minutes, Rasaben se détendit enfin et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à Tom qui l'attendait.

\- Je suis lié aux deux branches de la famille Black en quelque sorte, soupira-t-il, comprenant qu'il attendait une explication.

\- Aux deux branches ? releva Tom sans comprendre.

\- On est une vaste famille et à un moment, une partie s'est installée aux États-Unis, développant des capacités particulières, expliqua-t-il. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers, la magie vit en eux différemment, les faisant muter en loup lorsqu'un danger est à proximité de leur tribu. Vous n'auriez pas une pensine ? l'interrogea-t-il. Ça serait plus facile…

Tom hocha la tête et conjura sa pensine, la déposant sur la table basse qui les séparait. Rasaben rassembla quelques souvenirs et les versa dedans, invitant Tom à les visionner.

Lorsque Tom sortit de la pensine, Rasaben et lui discutèrent longuement. Tom lui donna même quelques conseils pour canaliser ses humeurs et Rasaben l'en remercia.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la guerre, de l'influence de Dumbledore qui devenait de plus en plus forte sur la population et des différentes stratégies mises en place par le camp de Tom, le camp des Ténèbres selon les journaux, pour le contrer. Rasaben lui promit alors d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard et de lui faire des rapports aussi réguliers que possible.

Avant de partir, Rasaben se décida à poser la question qu'il avait retenue jusque-là.

\- Portez-vous un glamour ou c'est votre vraie apparence ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ma véritable apparence, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me cache ? s'enquit-il surpris.

\- Et bien vous êtes censé avoir soixante-dix ans alors que là, vous faites penser à quelqu'un d'une trentaine d'années, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Et même si vos yeux sont rouges, vous n'avez pas d'autres caractéristiques des vampires donc ça exclu cette possibilité.

\- Il y a bien des façons de rester jeune, cependant, celle que j'ai utilisé fait partie de la plus noire des magies et tu n'en sauras rien de plus, déclara-t-il simplement.

Rasaben hocha la tête, agacé malgré tout, mais il ne chercha pas à poser d'autres questions, sachant reconnaître quand c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Votre réputation de Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas sans fondement alors, rétorqua Rasaben.

\- La magie noire a juste mauvaise réputation, elle peut autant soigner que la blanche peut apporter la souffrance, la vérité est juste soigneusement dissimulée…

\- Je suis au courant, murmura-t-il, ayant déjà fait ses propres recherches sur les différentes magies.

\- Je sens ta puissance Rasaben, tu n'as pas de préjugé à ce propos et je sens que tu as déjà des connaissances avancées en magie noire, que tu le fais sous le nez du vieux fou à l'école.

Rasaben esquissa un sourire, songeant que Tom avait raison et que sa malle contenait des livres qui étaient loin d'être autorisés à l'école.

\- N'ai pas peur d'augmenter ta connaissance, lui dit Tom avant de le congédier.

Rasaben lui serra donc la main et quitta le bureau, se promettant de découvrir le procédé qui permettait à Tom de rester aussi jeune.

Il retrouva alors Narcissa dans la salle de transplanage et ensemble, ils retournèrent au manoir Malefoy.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

\- Très bien, je vais être son espion à Poudlard, enfin un de ses espions puisqu'il y a déjà le professeur Rogue et j'ai enfin découvert la vérité sur la mort des Potter et de Sirius, Dumbledore me le paiera, rajouta-t-il férocement.

Narcissa hocha simplement la tête et Rasaben partit rejoindre sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Rasaben partit voir Théo sans prévenir Drago, voulant être seul avec son ami afin de le mettre au courant de certaines choses s'il le pouvait.

Ils passèrent une agréable matinée à discuter de leurs premières semaines de vacances et dans l'après-midi, Rasaben l'interrogea sur ses capacités d'occlumens, testant lui-même les barrières de son ami. Il les jugea plus que satisfaisante et se décida donc à partager certains de ses secrets avec lui.

\- Théo, tu peux me poser des questions et j'y répondrai autant que possible, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du petit lac qui se situait dans le parc de plusieurs hectares où habitait son ami.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien à Drago et aux autres, seuls Narcissa et le Lord sont au courant de tout, avoua-t-il.

\- Je te le promets Rasaben, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, déclara Théo.

Rasaben opina avec un sourire, attendant la première question.

\- Où vis-tu et avec qui ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'habite sur la côte ouest des États-Unis, dans l'état de Washington, pas très loin de la frontière canadienne et je vie avec ma famille adoptive, les Black.

\- Je comprends mieux tes fameuses nuits blanches lorsque tu devais prendre le train mais attends voir… Tu n'es pas un Black ? l'interrogea-t-il légèrement perdu.

\- Non, j'ai été adopté par des Black lorsque j'avais un an environ.

\- Physiquement, on ne peut pas faire plus Black que toi, tu as les caractéristiques de cette famille bien plus que Drago !

\- C'est à cause d'un vieil enchantement gobelin, mon identité a été changé et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, je suis devenu un vrai Black en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors qui étais-tu ?

\- J'étais un Potter, le fils de James et Lily et Sirius Black, était mon parrain, répondit-il. Dumbledore avait prévu de se débarrasser des Potter et de faire de moi un héros qu'il entrainerait pour détruire le Lord. Lily, James et Sirius en ont entendu parler et ont donc pris les devants, mettant en place ma couverture au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose.

\- C'est… C'est de la folie, souffla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tes secrets étaient aussi importants, bien sûr, j'avais compris que tu étais en danger à cause du directeur, mais je n'imaginais pas tout ça…

\- Qui aurais pu l'imaginer ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai grandi dans une très bonne famille, j'ai deux sœurs et un frère, mon père est un Black mais la magie est différente là-bas, ce ne sont pas de sorciers mais encore moins des cracmols ou des moldus. Et bien entendu, je tiens plus que tout à leur sécurité alors j'apprécie beaucoup qu'ils soient loin de l'Angleterre.

\- Je peux comprendre oui, sourit Théo. Et quelles sont les raisons qui te poussaient à disparaitre la nuit à Poudlard ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- L'enchantement gobelin a fait fusionner la magie de Sirius et de mes parents adoptifs, je suis un peu le fils de trois personnes, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, déclara-t-il. Je suis donc sorcier grâce à Sirius et mes parents adoptifs, enfin mon père vu que c'est lui qui descend des Black, m'a transmis la magie de là-bas, une magie particulière qui fait que je suis un peu un animagus inné. Tu te rappelles lorsque j'étais toujours en colère et que j'avais de la fièvre ?

Théo hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et bien c'est à cette période qu'a eu lieu ma première transformation, les crétins de Gryffondors m'ont provoqué dans un couloir et je crois que je leur ai bien fichu la frousse, se rappela-t-il amusé. Bref, je me suis ensuite enfui dans la forêt et j'ai muté, je me suis transformé en loup et l'alpha de la meute m'a tout expliqué par télépathie vu qu'il se trouvait chez moi, aux États-Unis.

Théo le regarda bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors que Rasaben attendait qu'il réagisse.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Théo réussit à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et sa curiosité le poussa à poser de nouvelles questions.

Ils discutèrent donc longuement de tout ça, Théo ayant malgré tout un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il songea que personne ne connaissait vraiment Rasaben après avoir pourtant passé cinq ans avec lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, murmura Théo après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Tu le méritais plus que quiconque et je voulais que tu saches la vérité à mon propos, il a juste fallu attendre que tu deviennes un occlumens, sourit-il.

\- Tu m'as dit que le Lord était au courant, donc tu l'as rencontré ? devina-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Oui, je prends position dans cette guerre, en la mémoire de Sirius et des Potter qui m'ont permis de vivre loin des manipulations et de faire mes propres choix.

\- Je serai toujours de ton côté Rasaben, quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, lui rappela Théo.

\- Tout comme tu pourras toujours faire appel à moi Théo, je t'en fais la promesse, déclara-t-il.

Théo lui sourit et Rasaben le lui rendit, sentant un poids en moins sur ses épaules, il avait enfin pu raconter la vérité à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Voilà, Rasaben et Théo sont encore plus proches maintenant, j'y tenais particulièrement et il a enfin rencontré le Lord, j'espère donc que ça vous a plus !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 10 : Découverte Douloureuse

Salut !

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je viens de mettre un point final à cette fic, elle comportera donc 18 chapitres et pour fêter ça, je vous en poste un nouveau !

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Découverte Douloureuse**

* * *

Le dimanche, Rasaben se rendit à la fameuse réunion où le Lord allait le présenter aux autres, aux plus fidèles en tout cas.

Il fut introduit auprès d'eux dès le début, s'attirant des regards plus que curieux au vu de son âge et surtout de son nom de famille. Le Lord préféra cependant taire son histoire, le laissant ainsi libre de choisir les personnes à qui il souhaitait en parler.

Il s'ennuya ensuite fermement pendant les plusieurs heures que durèrent la réunion, écoutant d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive les rapports que faisaient les fameux mangemorts en fonction de ce qui l'intéressait.

A la fin de la réunion, le Lord donna différentes missions à ses mangemorts et Lucius fut notamment chargé de lui apprendre à transplaner avant la rentrée.

Ils furent ensuite tous congédiés et Rasaben se fit aussitôt interpeller.

\- Dis-moi très cher neveu, qui est donc ton père ? s'enquit une femme à l'allure un peu folle.

\- Bella soit gentille, intervint Narcissa. Rasaben, je te présente Bellatrix, ma sœur et donc ta tante.

\- Enchanté, déclara-t-il en l'étudiant du regard. Et mon père était Sirius.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Ce coureur de jupons a réussi à avoir une progéniture ? Qui est donc ta mère ?

\- Aucune idée, aucun dossier ne mentionne ma mère, répondit-il tranquillement en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas. On pourrait discuter ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Black fait sa réapparition !

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire dont apprendre à transplaner, grommela-t-il en continuant d'avancer. Mais je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.

Bellatrix s'immobilisa et Rasaben se fit alors rattraper par son directeur de maison.

\- Je me doutais que vous alliez prendre parti, déclara-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- J'y étais obligé, j'ai des personnes à venger, répondit-il.

\- Votre père…

\- Entre autre oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous êtes une énigme Monsieur Black, je vois bien que vous cachez des choses mais en cinq ans, je n'ai pas pu comprendre quoi…

\- Alors laissez-moi vous mettre sur la voie professeur, sourit Rasaben. Croyez-moi, le masque que je porte est bien en place depuis des années et je suis loin d'être celui que je prétends… Sur ce, on se revoit à Poudlard Monsieur, rajouta-t-il en s'esquivant dans la salle où se trouvait la cheminée.

Il lança aussitôt de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et disparut, se retrouvant au manoir Malefoy où l'attendait Lucius.

A partir de ce jour, Rasaben partagea son temps entre ses amis, ses entrainements, que ce soit magique ou pour apprendre à transplaner, et les différentes réunions avec le Lord.

Finalement, il ne vit pas le reste des vacances passer et ce n'est que la veille de la rentrée qu'il put souffler un peu. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour envoyer une lettre à Jasper ainsi qu'un des miroirs à double sens qu'il avait déniché dans un des coffres de Sirius. En effet, sa volonté de tenir le vampire en dehors de sa vie pour le moment n'était pas suffisante tant il ressentait un manque, un peu comme si un partie de lui était restée aux États-Unis.

Ce soir-là, il retrouva Narcissa dans le salon des serres.

\- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli ici cet été, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire Rasaben, tu es notre neveu, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rasaben le lui rendit et la discussion s'orienta sur Poudlard.

\- Fais bien attention à toi cette année Dumbledore semble plus décidé que jamais à faire appliquer ses propres règles, lui dit-elle.

\- Le directeur ne connait de moi que l'élève modèle de Serpentard et croyez-moi, le jour où il découvrira l'autre facette sera son dernier dans ce monde…

\- Tu es plus prudent que Drago, veille sur lui là-bas s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait, mes camarades de dortoir font partie de ma famille maintenant, sourit-il et elle hocha la tête.

\- Puis-je te demander ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? s'enquit-elle sérieusement après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-il lentement.

\- Oui, tu n'as cessé de changer cet été, tes traits se sont tirés et chaque jour, tes sourires semblent un peu plus faux, répondit-elle en l'étudiant attentivement du regard.

\- C'est quelque chose qui s'est passé chez moi cet été, dit-il à voix basse après avoir gardé le silence quelques secondes.

\- Veux-tu en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de l'observer.

\- Je vous ai raconté les légendes Quileutes, celles liées à ma partie loup… Et bien je me suis imprégnée tandis que ma magie sorcière reconnaissait cette personne comme étant mon âme-sœur…

\- As-tu établi le lien ? l'interrogea-t-elle soudain inquiète.

\- Le lien ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée Rasaben, c'est ta magie sorcière qui te rend de plus en plus sombre, elle a besoin d'établir le lien avec la personne qu'elle a reconnu comme étant ton âme-sœur…

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il y a deux étapes lorsqu'un sorcier rencontre son âme-sœur, d'abord lors de la rencontre où le lien commence à s'établir puis il se finalise lors d'un acte charnel, expliqua-t-elle, faisant légèrement rougir Rasaben. Ce dernier peut avoir lieu très tard du moment que les deux concernés se côtoient tous les jours mais dans le cas contraire, le sorcier va ressentir un manque permanent, une impression de vide inexplicable…

\- Est-ce dangereux ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'en mourir si c'est ce à quoi tu penses mais il y a quand même des risques importants, surtout que tu retournes à Poudlard, à proximité de Dumbledore, et s'il comprend que tu n'as pas finalisé un lien d'âmes, je crains qu'il ne chercher à retrouver ton âme-sœur afin de l'utiliser pour t'avoir dans son camp…

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, grogna-t-il. Il n'arrivera pas vivant jusqu'à lui et si c'est le cas, il aura une belle surprise…

\- Qui est-il ? s'enquit-elle nullement surprise, ayant déjà entendu parlé de ses préférences pour les garçons.

\- Un vampire, répondit-il.

\- Alors il doit autant ressentir le manque que toi Rasaben…

\- Il était moldu avant sa transformation, précisa-t-il.

\- Ça ne change rien, il appartient à notre monde depuis le moment où il est devenu une créature magique car une forme de magie circule en lui.

Rasaben se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant, songeant que sa vie comportait encore plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit-il.

\- Tu étais destiné à le rencontrer, tu m'as dit que tes deux magies l'avaient reconnu alors tu n'as aucun doute à avoir, il est celui qu'il te faut.

\- J'aurais souhaité le rencontrer plus tard, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur Severus à Poudlard si tu as des problèmes, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir avant Noël, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir hoché la tête.

\- Cela varie d'une personne à une autre mais on parle de perte de contrôle sur sa magie, d'un état allant de la déprime à la fureur ou encore de perte de sommeil et d'appétit, répondit-elle. Ton cas est cependant différent à cause de la magie Black américaine qui est en toi…

\- Ce début d'année va être une catastrophe…

Narcissa lui fit un sourire triste et préféra orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Rasaben passa une nuit horrible, ne cessant de penser à Jasper et à la façon dont il vivait leur séparation. Il se fichait bien d'en souffrir mais si son vampire ressentait la même chose que lui, c'était une toute autre chose.

Lucius étant déjà parti travailler, c'est Narcissa qui les accompagna à la gare et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour son neveu. En effet, Rasaben était vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin-là et Drago n'avait même pas cherché à l'aborder, ayant eu l'habitude de ses humeurs à Poudlard.

Ils montèrent donc rapidement dans le train et Drago partit aussitôt au wagon des préfets. Rasaben retrouva alors Théo dans un compartiment et après avoir jeté un sort d'impassibilité, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, voulant avoir quelqu'un qui était au courant près de lui.

Le trajet en train se passa ensuite dans le calme, Rasaben s'étant encore une fois renfermé sur lui-même.

A leur arrivée à l'école, ils se firent tous fouiller et passer au détecteur de magie noire. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin franchir les grilles de l'école, Rasaben laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres en jouant avec la fine bague en argent regorgeant de magie noire que Tom lui avait donné afin de pouvoir l'appeler quand il aurait besoin de lui.

Ce début d'année fut cependant assez étrange. Il régnait en effet un climat de tension permanent et l'école semblait scindée en trois : les partisans du ministère, ceux de Dumbledore et enfin, ceux de Voldemort. Il y avait des maisons plus partagées que d'autres, on retrouvait par exemple des partisans des trois camps à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, alors que Serpentard donnait sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Gryffondor, à Dumbledore.

Leur directeur de maison avait aussi obtenu le poste de défense contre les forces de mal, laissant sa place en potions à un certains Horace Slughorn. Rasaben le détesta dès le premier cours tant il cherchait à se faire bien voir par certains élèves. Il essaya d'ailleurs de lui faire intégrer son club mais il refusa catégoriquement. Slughorn ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, ne cessant de lui envoyer des invitations et de l'aborder à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Le directeur fit aussi une nouvelle tentative pour lui faire rejoindre sa cause dès la deuxième semaine de cours mais Rasaben déclina encore une fois.

Rasaben s'inquiétait aussi du fait qu'Ozalee ne soit pas encore de retour alors qu'il savait que Jasper l'avait renvoyée, ayant pu discuter un peu avec lui grâce au miroir à double sens.

Il lui fallut cependant peu de temps pour se rendre compte que le fait de lui parler via le miroir n'avait aucun effet sur leur lien, son humeur continuant de s'assombrir au fil des jours. Il était néanmoins heureux d'avoir mis Théo au courant, son meilleur ami lui était en effet d'une grande aide à certains moments afin de dissimuler un maximum son état.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Presque deux mois après la rentrée, Rasaben se réveilla en pleine nuit, plus malade que jamais. Jusque-là, il avait eu de courtes crises de fureur où il s'enfuyait généralement dans la forêt afin de laisser son loup prendre le dessus, trouvant alors le soutien de la meute. Il lui était aussi arrivé de perdre quelque peu le contrôle sur sa magie, faisant exploser divers objets, ou encore de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Rasaben se laissa finalement tomber silencieusement de son lit et rampa jusqu'à celui de son ami, ses jambes refusant de le porter.

\- Théo, souffla-t-il en tirant la couverture. Théo s'il te plait…

Son ami ouvrit les yeux et Rasaben vit l'inquiétude prendre place dans son regard.

\- Rasaben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol près de lui.

\- J'ai mal partout gémit-il.

\- Tu es brûlant, tu dois voir l'infirmière et…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Le professeur Rogue…

Théo pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête, sachant que leur directeur de maison était un remarquable médicomage. Il alla alors chercher une cape dans la malle de son ami ainsi que des chaussures et une fois qu'il fut lui-même un peu plus habillé, il passa un bras de Rasaben autour de ses épaules afin de le mettre debout.

Rasaben serra les dents, retenant ses cris de douleur pour ne pas réveiller les autres et il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le dortoir. Il leur fallu cependant beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre les appartements de leur directeur de maison, Rasaben étant obligé de s'arrêter afin de ne pas s'écrouler malgré l'aide de Théo.

\- Professeur Rogue ! appela Théo en frappant contre le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements.

En moins d'une minute, la porte s'ouvrit et quand il vit Rasaben, il les laissa aussitôt entrer.

\- Il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, expliqua Théo en l'installant sur le canapé.

\- Qui lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il en passant déjà sa baguette sur le corps frissonnant de son élève.

Théo se mordit la lèvre, tournant son regard vers son ami et il le vit hocher la tête.

\- J'ai une âme-sœur professeur, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Bon sang, vous n'avez pas finalisé le lien ? devina-t-il aussitôt et Rasaben acquiesça. Est-ce un sorcier ?

\- Une créature magique, répondit-il en retenant un cri face au nouveau pique de douleur qui venait de prendre possession de son corps.

Rogue fonça dans sa réserve personnelle, revenant avec plusieurs fioles dans les mains.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou Mr Black, votre âme-sœur doit être dans le même état que vous, il faut que vous complétiez ce lien ! s'exclama-t-il en l'aidant à avaler des potions.

\- Impossible, gémit-il. Pas avant Noël, vous devez m'aider, supplia-t-il.

\- Qui est au courant ? s'enquit-il sèchement.

\- Théo et Narcissa, et maintenant vous, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je dois pouvoir atténuer certains effets jusque-là, déclara-t-il lentement. Je ne vous garantis rien cependant, j'ai inventé ces potions et elles n'ont servi que deux fois par le passé, or vous savez que chaque individu peut réagir différemment.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en se redressant un peu, les spasmes douloureux s'étant calmés.

\- Vous viendrez me voir tous les vendredis, à vingt heures trente dans mon bureau, je veux suivre votre état pendant toute cette période.

Rasaben opina, essuyant son visage couvert de sueur avec sa cape.

\- Vous allez devoir être très prudent avec Dumbledore, il est déterminé à avoir votre soutien car il a vu que vous aviez un grand potentiel magique.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'accepterai jamais, rétorqua-t-il. Il a voulu jouer avec moi lorsque j'étais bébé, il en paiera les conséquences.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes exactement ? l'interrogea Rogue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre rencontre de cet été Mr Black et je suis presque certain que Sirius n'a jamais eu de fils…

Rasaben lui fit un sourire triste, il savait que son directeur tirerait les bonnes conclusions de ce qu'il lui avait dit cet été.

\- Très peu de personnes sont au courant de qui je suis professeur, et oui, Théo en fait partie, rajouta-t-il en ayant vu son coup d'œil vers son ami. Il y a aussi Blanok, Narcissa, le Lord et bien évidemment, ma famille adoptive.

Rasaben se tut quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui de son directeur de maison avant de soupirer. Il se lança alors, lui racontant tout, sachant qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui s'il voulait avoir une chance de tenir dans un état correct jusqu'à Noël.

\- Vous êtes un véritable Serpentard Mr Black, très peu sont capables de manipuler les gens comme vous le faites depuis six ans, déclara-t-il et dans la bouche de Rogue, cela sonnait comme un énorme compliment.

\- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour garder ma famille en sécurité et pour venger Sirius et les Potter, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vais vous aider jusqu'aux vacances et demandez à votre vampire son état exact, vous pourrez lui envoyer certaines potions qui l'aideront s'il souffre trop.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Rogue hocha la tête et congédia finalement ses deux élèves.

\- Tu as gagné un nouvel allié, murmura Théo en se couchant.

\- Il l'a toujours été, depuis notre premier jour ici, répondit Rasaben. Et merci Théo.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Rasaben, toujours, lui rappela-t-il.

Rasaben sourit en tirant de nouveau les rideaux autour de son lit, l'absence de Jasper se faisant moins sentir grâce aux potions de Rogue. Il insonorisa alors son lit et récupéra le miroir en-dessous de son oreiller.

\- Jasper, murmura-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage du vampire apparut et il comprit qu'il était loin d'être en forme.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Jasper, dit-il aussitôt.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, aucun de nous ne pouvait savoir, répondit-il.

\- As-tu eu des crises ?

\- Une sorte de fièvre, Carlisle n'y comprend rien et comme tu le sais, les médicaments ne fonctionnent pas sur les vampires…

\- Je vais t'envoyer des potions Jasper, elles marcheront sur toi mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui t'arrive, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Jasper lui fit alors part de tout ce qui était inhabituel chez lui et Rasaben nota soigneusement sur un parchemin, voulant être sûr que son directeur de maison donnerait les potions les plus adaptées possible.

\- Sais-tu d'où vient la fièvre ? l'interrogea Jasper. Je ne suis pas censé tomber malade…

\- C'est la magie, répondit Rasaben dans un soupir. Tu es une créature magique et moi un sorcier, la magie circule en nous et comme nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, nos magies respectives se cherchent afin de se lier. Comme elles ne se trouvent pas, nous en subissons les conséquences…

\- Alors toi aussi ?

\- Oui, admit-il. Cette nuit je ne tenais même plus debout, Théo m'a conduit chez mon directeur de maison où j'ai pris des potions qui m'ont calmées… A Noël nous n'aurons pas le choix, nous devrons nous lier… En attendant, explique à Carlisle qu'il ne peut rien faire, que je vais t'envoyer de quoi t'apaiser jusqu'aux vacances…

\- Carlisle est dans tous ses états, me voir ainsi alors qu'il est médecin, et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'est une véritable torture pour lui, déclara Jasper.

\- J'imagine, murmura Rasaben en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Dors Rasaben, tu as l'air épuisé. Rappelle-moi à un autre moment qu'au milieu de la nuit…

\- Je voulais savoir comme tu allais après ce qui venait de m'arriver, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je suis déjà mort, je ne risque donc pas grand-chose par rapport à toi, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Même…

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui était arrivé à Ozalee ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je pense qu'on a voulu l'intercepter, je suis certain qu'elle s'est battue, et pas contre un autre rapace, ses plumes étaient comme brûlées par endroit, répondit-il sombrement. Je vais te faire parvenir les potions par un autre moyen.

Rasaben vit Jasper hocher la tête et après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole.

\- Tu me manques Jasper, chaque jour un peu plus, souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi Rasaben, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Repose-toi bien et rappelle-moi très vite.

\- Promis, répondit-il avant de couper la connexion.

Dans un soupir, il replaça son miroir sous son oreiller et se coucha, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

Dès le lendemain soir, Rasaben se rendit au bureau de Rogue afin d'obtenir des potions pour Jasper. Il rajouta un long parchemin d'explications afin qu'il sache dans quel cas les prendre et empaqueta le tout en ajoutant divers sorts.

\- Comment comptez-vous lui faire parvenir ? l'interrogea Rogue.

\- Vous n'aimeriez pas alors je vais garder cette information pour moi, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Rogue plissa les yeux, le sondant du regard mais Rasaben était un bien trop bon occlumens et il ne laissait passer aucune information.

\- Ne vous faites pas prendre Mr Black, le directeur serait bien trop content d'avoir un motif de chantage avec vous, l'avertit-il finalement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas fait prendre en cinq ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer…

Rogue hocha la tête et Rasaben s'éclipsa.

Il gagna aussitôt le parc et de là, le saule cogneur. Il avait découvert ce passage l'année dernière un peu par hasard, lorsqu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley, les deux têtes brûlées de Gryffondor, l'utiliser. Il s'y était alors aventuré et avait eu la surprise d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Rasaben aimait bien les jumeaux, même s'il ne les côtoyait jamais, le seul problème qu'il avait avec eux c'était Ronald, leur idiot de frère qui était dans la même année que lui. Il avait particulièrement apprécié les nombreux problèmes qu'ils avaient attirés à Ombrage l'année précédente grâce à leurs inventions et il fallait reconnaître que sans eux, elle serait toujours professeur aujourd'hui. A la place, elle était maintenant à Sainte-Mangouste, atteint d'étranges symptômes qu'aucun guérisseur n'avait réussi à soigner pour le moment. Rasaben ne savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait manger, mais il ne pouvait que les féliciter pour le résultat.

Il fut rapidement à Pré-au-Lard et de là, il transplana au manoir Malefoy. Il avait longuement hésité à se rendre lui-même aux États-Unis mais il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, si le fait de revoir Jasper pendant quelques minutes allait aggraver leurs symptômes ou non alors il refusait de prendre le risque.

\- Rasaben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Narcissa en le faisant entrer.

\- J'ai quelques chose à vous demander, murmura-t-il après l'avoir étreint quelques secondes.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et ils gagnèrent le salon des serres.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement une fois qu'ils furent installés.

\- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez chez moi et de là, chez les vampires afin de donner ces potions à Jasper, mon âme-sœur, déclara-t-il en sortant le paquet de sa cape. Je voulais envoyer Ozalee mais quelqu'un a essayé de l'intercepter alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque et si je le revoie maintenant… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça va être pire alors je préfère attendre Noël…

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Rasaben mais dis-moi, comment as-tu pu quitter l'école ? s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Il y a un passage secret, enfin je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus d'un mais c'est le seul que je connaisse et ensuite, j'ai transplané, répondit-il.

\- Explique-moi comment je dois procéder, dit-elle alors, préférant ne pas trop en savoir sur ce qu'il faisait à l'école.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Gringotts et de là, vous utiliserez la cheminée de Blanok pour vous rendre chez moi, déclara-t-il. Il faudra bien évidemment que vous donniez quelques explications à mon père mais s'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas tout, ni à mon frère, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je souffre autant d'être séparé de Jasper. Ensuite, longez la plage en restant dans la forêt et il vous retrouvera, je vais le mettre au courant, rajouta-t-il.

\- On y va maintenant ?

\- Oui, Jasper doit les avoir au plus vite…

Narcissa opina et ils partirent transplaner à Gringotts. Ils furent presque aussitôt conduits au bureau de Blanok et Rasaben lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

\- Dites-lui que je suis désolé de ne pas être venu, que j'ai eu trop peur que les choses empires…

\- Je lui dirai Rasaben, sourit-elle en allant l'étreindre avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans les flammes, Rasaben eut bien du mal à ne pas faire la même chose mais Blanok lui rappela qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard. Avant de partir, Rasaben contacta néanmoins Jasper, lui indiquant que sa tante arrivait à la réserve et qu'elle serait donc dans la forêt qui longe la plage dans peu de temps.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Chapter 11 : Se Retrouver

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre avec les retrouvailles entre Rasaben et Jasper !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Se Retrouver**

* * *

Rasaben retourna à Poudlard sans le moindre problème, s'attirant néanmoins le regard suspicieux de Théo lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, à leur table dans leur salle commune afin de faire ses devoirs en leur compagnie. Il se pencha aussitôt sur son devoir d'arithmancie, la matière qui lui posait le plus de soucis et Pansy vint aussitôt l'aider, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures et Rasaben fut le premier à capituler, le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente se faisant énormément sentir. Il leur souhaita donc une bonne nuit, prit une douche rapide et se coucha, s'endormant instantanément.

La première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut de contacter Jasper.

\- Ça va mieux, tes potions fonctionnent, le rassura-t-il et Rasaben soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors ça ira, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu, murmura-t-il.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, le risque était trop important.

\- N'hésite pas à me dire si tu ressens de nouvelles choses, je te ferai parvenir d'autres potions par ma tante, lui dit-il.

\- Je pense que ça ira, tu as même mis des potions qui ne me sont pas utiles, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est mon directeur de maison qui a préparé tout ça, pas moi.

\- Et bien remercie-le de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Rasaben.

\- Drago ! cria soudain Blaise. Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Jasper.

\- Rien d'inhabituel, juste Drago qui doit être en train de réveiller Blaise, j'en déduis que je vais devoir y aller, soupira Rasaben.

\- Aller, c'est bientôt les vacances et dis-toi que j'endure la même chose puisque je vais au lycée aussi…

\- Je sais… Bonne nuit Jasper, quelle que soit ton occupation, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Et bonne journée à toi, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes…

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de couper la connexion.

Rasaben resta allongé quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Théo vienne vérifier qu'il soit réveillé, ayant insonorisé son lit afin de ne pas être entendu mais de façon à entendre ce qui se passait dans le dortoir.

\- J'arrive Théo, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, j'attends juste les vacances…

Théo hocha doucement la tête et le laissa à ses pensées.

Les jours défilèrent bien trop lentement au goût de Rasaben. Les potions qu'il prenait chaque jour continrent sa magie au début mais il arriva un moment où tout s'accéléra de nouveau.

A deux semaines des vacances, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en arithmancie, Rasaben n'évita une rencontre avec le sol que grâce à l'intervention de Théo. Son ami le surveillait en effet de très près, ayant remarqué l'apparition de différents symptômes depuis plusieurs jours.

\- La forêt Théo, souffla Rasaben.

Théo ne posa pas de question, il demanda simplement à Pansy et Tracey, qui avaient cours avec eux, de prévenir leur professeur qu'ils ne pourraient pas être là. Théo supporta encore une fois une grande partie du poids de son ami et ils parvinrent rapidement à la forêt où ils s'engouffrèrent.

\- Écarte-toi, chuchota Rasaben en lui donnant sa baguette, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se transformer en gardant ses vêtements au vu de son état.

Théo opina et recula d'une dizaine de mètre, ne lâchant cependant pas son ami du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait sous ses yeux un grand loup noir qui semblait souffrir le martyr, ne cessant de gémir en s'agitant au sol.

 _"Rasaben, calme-toi"_ intervint la voix calme de Sam.

 _"Ta tante m'a dit que ça allait !"_ claqua sèchement Jacob.

 _"Ferme-la Jacob, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment"_ grogna Paul.

 _"C'est mon frère et…"_

 _"Et pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes reproches"_ termina Sam. _"Rasaben, tu es avec nous ?"_ s'inquiéta-t-il, ne l'ayant toujours pas entendu.

 _"Jasper"_ gémit-il faiblement.

 _"Dans deux semaines, tu dois tenir jusque-là"_ lui dit Quil.

 _"Ma magie sorcière a besoin de lui, elle contre les potions…"_

 _"Quelles potions ?"_ s'enquit Jacob avec surprise.

 _"Celles qui m'aidaient à tenir…"_ avoua-t-il en commençant à se calmer.

 _"Il n'y a pas que ta magie sorcière qui a besoin de lui Rasaben, l'imprégnation joue un rôle aussi, n'oublie pas nos légendes"_ déclara Sam.

 _"Demande à rentrer plus tôt, tu dois bien avoir une infirmerie"_ lui dit Embry.

 _"Oui mais l'infirmière n'est pas au courant, seul mon directeur de maison l'est…"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_ s'étonna son frère.

 _"C'est en rapport avec ma situation ici, je ne peux rien dire…"_

 _"Rasaben…"_

 _"C'est non Jake, n'insiste pas !"_ le coupa-t-il sèchement et dans la seconde qui suivi, il sut que son frère avait repris forme humaine, ne l'entendant plus.

 _"Il s'en remettra"_ lui dit doucement Embry.

 _"Je ne fais que le blesser en ce moment…"_ souffla-t-il tristement.

 _"Il ne supporte pas de te savoir en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre"_ déclara Quil.

 _"Je ne peux rien dire… Je ne voulais pas me transformer mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, ma magie ne m'a pas laissé le choix"_ leur apprit-il.

 _"Parce que cela t'apaise de te transformer, ce n'est pas la première fois"_ déclara Sam.

Rasaben ne répondit rien, cherchant à se calmer complètement pour redevenir lui-même. Il sentit Quil, Embry et Jared partir, ne laissant que Sam et Paul.

 _"Où sont Leah et Seth ?"_ s'enquit-il pour se changer les idées.

 _"Avec leur mère je pense, on ne les a pas vu de la journée"_ répondit Sam.

 _"Quoi de nouveau sinon ? L'entente avec les Cullen se passe toujours bien ?"_

 _"Oui, juste que ça pu sur un plus grand périmètre"_ ricana Paul.

 _"Je n'ai jamais rien senti de puant moi"_ leur rappela-t-il.

 _"Ta magie sorcière chamboule tout, encore une fois"_ grommela Sam, faisant rire les deux autres.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes à discuter avant que Rasaben ne se sente près à redevenir lui-même. Il retrouva alors Théo le nez dans un bouquin, l'attendant patiemment.

\- Désolé Théo, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas depuis un certain temps, je ne savais juste pas à quel moment tu allais craquer… Ta transformation est quand même impressionnante et… Enfin, j'ai reconstruit tes vêtements, rajouta-t-il en les lui montrant.

\- Merci, normalement j'arrive à les conserver mais là je n'avais pas assez de contrôle sur ma magie pour le faire, soupira-t-il. Et j'ai encore blessé mon frère, ça devient une habitude…

\- Il n'accepte toujours pas que tu lui caches des choses importantes ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui, bougonna-t-il.

\- Laisse-lui du temps pour accepter, ça reste quelque chose de difficile…

\- Ça l'est pour moi aussi, j'ai besoin de son soutien, pas qu'il soit contre moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se rhabillant.

\- Il faut que tu ailles voir Rogue, lui dit Théo pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouai, et désolé de t'avoir fait louper le cours, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça…

Rasaben lui fit un léger sourire et ils repartirent vers le château. Ils allèrent directement au bureau de leur directeur de maison mais ils ne le trouvèrent pas, celui-ci étant encore en train de donner des cours. Ils choisirent néanmoins de l'attendre ici en commençant leurs devoirs.

\- Mr Black, Mr Nott ? s'étonna leur professeur lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, lui dit Rasaben. On aurait besoin d'un mot pour le prochain cours d'arithmancie, on n'y a pas été aujourd'hui à cause de moi… Vos potions n'agissent plus, je crois que ma magie les contre, j'ai été obligé de me transformer pour me calmer… avoua-t-il.

Rogue alla s'asseoir à son bureau, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, je vous avais prévenu que ces potions étaient plus ou moins expérimentales, les ayant utilisées seulement deux fois par le passé et sur de courtes périodes, déclara-t-il. Vous n'avez que deux solutions Mr Black, soit vous êtes capable de tenir jusqu'aux vacances et vous utilisez un glamour parce que votre visage se marque de plus en plus, soit vous rentrez chez vous avec toutes les conséquences que cela peut entrainer.

\- Je reste, répondit-il aussitôt. J'ai tenu jusque-là, je peux le faire deux semaines de plus.

\- Venez me voir si ça ne va vraiment pas, rajouta-t-il en lui donnant un mot d'excuse pour leur absence.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci beaucoup Monsieur, murmura-t-il.

Théo et Rasaben gagnèrent ensuite leur dortoir et ce dernier alla aussitôt à la salle de bain.

\- Ouai, je comprends pourquoi Rogue veut que j'utilise un glamour, ça devient de pire en pire, grogna-t-il en scrutant son visage marqué par la fatigue.

\- Je dois avouer que tu fais un peu peur à voir, s'amusa Théo.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, bougonna-t-il en allant se jeter sur son lit.

Les deux semaines restantes furent une véritable épreuve pour Rasaben. Rogue lui donnait toujours certaines potions mais cela ne suffisait plus et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, sautait des repas et son corps était douloureux en permanence, avec des intensités qui variaient suivant les jours.

Seul Théo et Rogue le voyaient tel qu'il était vraiment et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il allait vraiment réussir à tenir.

Rasaben luttait aussi pour ne pas se transformer à la moindre contrariété, le renvoyant à l'année passée, lorsqu'il avait muté pour la première fois. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait que l'état de Jasper avait lui aussi empiré, bien qu'il s'en tirait mieux du fait de sa condition de vampire.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Sur le quai de King's Cross, Narcissa vint à la rencontre de son neveu et elle devina très vite qu'il devait porter un glamour.

\- Comment vas-tu jusqu'à Gringotts ? s'enquit-elle après les avoir tous salués.

\- En transplanant normalement, répondit-il lentement.

\- Je vais t'escorter jusque là-bas, dit-elle aussitôt et Rasaben ne chercha même pas à contester, se sentant bien trop faible pour transplaner seul.

Drago jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère mais celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Attends-moi ici Drago, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Rasaben dit au revoir à ses amis, terminant par Théo.

\- Reviens-nous en pleine forme après les vacances, chuchota-t-il et Rasaben hocha la tête.

Narcissa et Rasaben allèrent un peu à l'écart et celle-ci les fit aussitôt transplaner. Ils furent ensuite rapidement dans le bureau de Blanok.

\- Enlève-moi ce glamour Rasaben, lui demanda Narcissa.

Avec un soupir, Rasaben annula le sort et sa tante sembla se figer quelques secondes en le voyant tel qu'il était vraiment. Il semblait en effet avoir perdu du poids, son visage était creusé, ses yeux largement entourés de cernes noires alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait au quotidien était clairement inscrite dans son regard.

\- Il est temps pour vous de retrouver votre âme-sœur Mr Black, déclara Blanok. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps, vous êtes résistant, ou alors vous avez une volonté hors du commun.

Rasaben haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- Profite bien de tes vacances Rasaben, lui dit-elle. Passe un bon Noël.

\- Bon à Noël à vous, répondit-il avec un sourire. A dans deux semaines Blanok, rajouta-t-il et le gobelin hocha la tête.

Rasaben chancela en sortant de la cheminée et il ne resta sur ses pieds que grâce à l'intervention de son frère.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, murmura Jacob en l'observant.

\- Mes deux magies jouent un rôle, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Va le retrouver fils, lui dit Billy en prenant une de ses mains.

\- Merci Papa, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant brièvement.

Rasaben alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de partir dans la forêt. Il avait à peine fait deux cents mètres qu'il se retrouva contre un corps solide et glacé.

\- Enfin, souffla Jasper.

Rasaben soupira de soulagement, sentant déjà l'apaisement de ses magies alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de Jasper.

Jasper se recula alors légèrement, prenant le menton de Rasaben entre ses doigts pour pouvoir observer son visage.

\- Tu n'étais pas ainsi lorsque nous discutions, déclara-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je portais un glamour, c'est un sort qui permet de dissimuler ma véritable apparence, c'était pour ma sécurité, avoua-t-il. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé…

\- L'avantage d'être un vampire, murmura-t-il en continuant de le scruter, retraçant ses cernes avec son pouce.

\- Le sommeil m'a abandonné…

\- Pas que lui, tu me sembles plus maigre…

Rasaben opina, ne pouvant nier la vérité.

Ils prirent finalement la direction de la villa où seuls Carlisle et Esmé étaient présents.

\- Rasaben, murmura Carlisle, quelque peu choqué, en le voyant.

\- Mes magies m'en ont un peu fait baver mais ça ira maintenant, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, déclara-t-il en l'observant. Alors tu as été protégé par ta condition de vampire, rajouta-t-il en regardant Jasper et celui-ci opina.

\- Tu restes ce soir ? s'enquit Esmé.

Rasaben jeta un regard interrogateur à Jasper et il acquiesça.

\- Je vais te préparer un diner alors, tu as besoin de manger Rasaben, dit-elle.

\- Mes magies ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé faire ces derniers temps, je prenais quelques potions pour avoir un minimum d'énergie mais c'était loin d'être suffisant, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quels étaient tes symptômes ? s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Perte d'appétit, insomnies, irritabilité, le corps douloureux, de la fièvre parfois aussi, résuma-t-il rapidement. Et il faut ajouter à ça que ma magie Quileute voulait me forcer à me transformer à la moindre étincelle, c'était épuisant de lutter contre elle… La situation n'aurait pas été si compliquée, j'aurais demandé à rentrer pour raison médicale, admit-il.

\- Et maintenant comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

\- Mes magies sont apaisées, elles ne cherchent plus après Jasper, elles l'ont retrouvées alors je me sens calme moi aussi, sourit-il.

\- Et toi Jasper ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je reprends le contrôle sur moi-même…

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Rasaben. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

\- Il y a des jours où j'étais incontrôlable, je n'ai pas été au lycée depuis plus d'une semaine, j'aurais été capable d'attaquer quelqu'un, avoua-t-il. Je… Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mon don, c'est pour ça que les autres ne sont pas là…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur faisais ressentir ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tout ce que je ressentais, toute ma douleur, qui a dû être la même que le tienne… murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de Rasaben.

\- C'est fini maintenant, chuchota-t-il. On va faire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas revivre ça, je ne le supporterai pas une nouvelle fois…

Jasper lui sourit et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

\- Le problème des vampires, c'est qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'intimité, soupira-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais tu as la chance d'être avec un sorcier, je peux donc insonoriser ta chambre et être sûr que tout ce qu'on raconte restera entre nous, dit-il malicieusement en récupérant sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup apprendre sur toi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Et j'en ai tout autant à apprendre de toi, rajouta-t-il en insonorisant la pièce.

\- Mais es-tu sûr que ce sort fonctionne sur nous ? s'enquit Jasper.

\- Bien sûr, sors de la pièce et dis-moi si tu m'entends.

Jasper le fit aussitôt et lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Rasaben l'attendait avec un grand sourire

\- Très bien, je ne remettrai plus en question tes sorts, sourit-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Rasaben le rejoignit et s'empara aussitôt de sa main. Il avait besoin de ce contact, de savoir que Jasper était bien là, avec lui, et que ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines ne se reproduirait pas.

Ils discutèrent longuement ensuite, ne descendant qu'à l'heure du diner où ils retrouvèrent aussi Alice, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett.

\- Content de te revoir en pleine possession de tes moyens Jasper, déclara Edward.

\- Ouai, tu n'étais pas très marrant ces derniers temps, rajouta Emmett. Nos jeux nocturnes m'ont manqués.

\- J'espère que tu as continué à t'entrainer, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi Em', s'amusa Jasper.

\- Et sinon, comment vas-tu Rasaben ? s'enquit Alice qui l'observait.

\- Mieux depuis que je suis revenu, sourit-il en continuant de manger. C'est très bon Esmé, merci beaucoup, dit-il à son attention.

\- C'est un plaisir, j'ai toujours aimé cuisiner mais c'est plutôt inutile pour nous maintenant, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu as continué d'avoir des visions à mon propos n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il finalement en constatant qu'Alice ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- Quelques-unes, admit-elle.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser, ton monde m'est bien trop étranger pour comprendre de quoi cela retourne exactement.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra en parler pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? l'interrogea Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas maintenant Jaz', répondit-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse, on en reparlera une autre fois et tu seras là si tu veux, lui dit Rasaben en pressant son avant-bras.

Jasper soupira mais opina.

\- Où étiez-vous du coup jusqu'à maintenant ? s'enquit Rasaben.

\- Pas très loin, on allait au lycée la journée et le soir, on revenait dans les environs, s'en écartant si le don de Jasper était un peu trop oppressant, répondit Rosalie.

\- Ce qui arrivait souvent, grommela Jasper.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, déclara Carlisle en déposant une main sur son épaule. Ce que tu as vécu, ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux, vous n'aviez aucun contrôle dessus.

\- La magie est puissante, indépendante, il ne faut jamais l'oublier, murmura Rasaben.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment tous ensembles, jusqu'à ce que Rasaben ressente le besoin d'aller dormir et Jasper partit avec lui.

\- Ton lit est plutôt confortable, murmura Rasaben une fois installé.

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise, je n'y dors pas très souvent personnellement, répondit-il avec amusement en fermant les volets. Ton sort est toujours en place ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Oui, je pense le maintenir tant que je suis là, ça sera plus facile pour discuter, tu es le seul à savoir certaines choses et j'aimerais vraiment que cela reste ainsi…

\- Ça me va, déclara Jasper en embrassant son front. Maintenant tu dois dormir, tu as du sommeil en retard en plus…

\- Viens près de moi, chuchota-t-il en écartant la couette.

\- Tu vas être gelé…

\- Non, tu es mon âme-sœur, ma magie m'isole de ta peau glacée en quelque sorte, lui apprit-il. Je te promets que je n'aurai pas froid et si c'est le cas, je pense que tu le verras très bien, rajouta-t-il en voyant son air sceptique.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il en se glissant dans le lit. Je te déclare responsable si tu fais une hypothermie, grogna-t-il, le faisant rire.

\- Je prends le risque, souffla-t-il en déposant son visage contre son épaule.

Jasper sourit doucement en l'observant, passant finalement un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus près de lui.

Au final, Jasper resta toute la nuit, veillant sur le sommeil de Rasaben et profitant de cette sensation de bien-être qui s'était installée en lui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

Et voilà pour celui-là !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 12 : Vacances Paisibles

Bonjour, une nouvelle fois merci pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus plaisant à lire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Vacances Paisibles**

* * *

Le lendemain, Rasaben partit chez Sam, voulant les rassurer sur son état. Il promit néanmoins à Jasper de revenir dormir à la villa le soir même.

\- Tu as meilleur mine qu'hier, murmura Jacob en le voyant.

\- Il fallait que je le retrouve, maintenant ça ira, d'ailleurs je risque de ne pas être souvent à la réserve, admit-il.

\- Personne ne t'en voudra, déclara Sam.

\- J'espère, souffla-t-il en jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère.

\- Rasaben, commença Jacob. Je sais que je t'ai blessé ces derniers temps mais comprends-moi, te savoir dans un autre pays et en danger, ça me rend dingue.

\- Je peux comprendre ça Jacob mais comprends aussi que j'ai besoin de ton soutien, pas de tes reproches à chaque fois que je me transforme pour passer un moment avec vous, déclara-t-il. Oui il se passe des choses assez graves, oui je peux être en danger, je ne l'ai pas nié, mais personne n'est au courant ici et j'ai bien l'intention que cela reste ainsi. Vous n'êtes absolument pas concerné par ce qui se passe là-bas, il n'y a que le monde magique anglais alors s'il te plait, respecte mon choix de vous tenir loin de tout ça, termina-t-il.

Jacob ne sut que répondre et il finit par simplement hocher la tête, comprenant enfin que son comportement n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses et que de toute façon, son frère ne lâcherait jamais d'informations sur ce qui se tramait en Angleterre.

En l'espace de seulement trois jours, Rasaben reprit le poids qu'il avait perdu et ses cernes disparurent.

Il était alors entré dans une petite routine, il passait en effet ses nuits chez les Cullen, ne rentrant chez lui qu'en fin de matinée afin de manger avec son père et son frère et l'après-midi, il restait en compagnie de la meute, rejoignant les vampires aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

Aujourd'hui, Rasaben avait décidé d'en savoir plus à propos des visions d'Alice. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans la chambre de Jasper, toujours insonorisée, afin qu'elle puisse parler librement.

\- Je t'écoute Alice, dit simplement Rasaben en prenant la main de Jasper dans la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas très clair, admit-elle. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas te battre très prochainement, les images que je vois me font penser à une guerre… Tu es blessé aussi, gravement, et deux hommes tentent de te sauver. Après, il y a plusieurs alternatives qui changent continuellement.

\- A quoi ressemblent ces hommes ? s'enquit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Jasper pour ne pas qu'il l'interrompe.

\- Ils ont les cheveux noirs tous les deux, l'un à des yeux rouges et l'autre noirs, ils sont vêtus tout de noir aussi, répondit-elle.

\- Tom et Rogue, murmura-t-il, s'attirant un regard interrogateur des deux autres.

\- Rogue, c'est mon directeur de maison, et celui aux yeux rouges, c'est Tom, le chef du camp que j'ai intégré on va dire, déclara-t-il. Mais quelles sont les alternatives ?

\- Pour dire vrai, il n'y en a que deux mais avec des contextes différents, donc ou tu vis ou tu meurs… Il y a un cas où les deux hommes n'arrivent pas à te sauver et tu meurs, un autre où ta tante blonde te ramène jusqu'à nous dans un état proche de la mort afin que tu sois transformé et là, certaines de mes visions te montrent en vampire et d'autres tu n'y survis pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça serait possible, souffla-t-il surpris, n'ayant jamais envisagé cette solution.

\- Il faut croire que oui mais je ne saurais expliquer par quel miracle, notre venin est censé être mortel pour les loups Quileutes, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ma magie sorcière, si c'est possible, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le permettre, songea-t-il à voix haute. Que vois-tu d'autre ?

\- Parfois ce n'est rien de très important, juste quelques images de toi pendant les cours, je te vois aussi au prise avec un homme à la longue barbe blanche, avec tes amis, des combats… Ces visions sont déstabilisantes pour moi tu sais, je vois des choses que je ne comprends pas, tout m'est inconnu dans ton monde…

\- Mon monde n'est pas le plus joyeux en ce moment Alice, promets-moi de ne rien dire de ce que tu peux voir, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors tu vas vraiment aller combattre, tu es un soldat ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quelque chose dans le genre et à part Jasper, personne n'est au courant…

\- Je vais essayer de garder ça pour moi mais je te rappelle que je suis avec un télépathe alors je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne finira pas par découvrir la vérité, déclara-t-elle et Rasaben hocha la tête.

Ils discutèrent encore tous les trois pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis Alice partit, laissant un lourd silence dans la chambre.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit soudain Jasper. Tu as plus de chance d'y rester que de survivre.

\- Je survivrai Jasper, je n'avais jamais envisagé de pouvoir devenir comme toi mais ça change tout, je pourrai rester à tes côtés pour toujours.

\- Si tu arrives vivants jusqu'ici, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Fais-moi confiance, tu ne me perdras pas, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Jasper ne répondit rien, préférant lui retourner son baiser de façon plus brûlante.

Rasaben avait aussi décidé de discuter un peu avec son père de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Il en savait déjà beaucoup grâce à Sirius et Rasaben savait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il choisit donc un jour où Jacob n'était pas là, prenant tout de même soin de poser quelques sorts autour de la maison afin d'être prévenu si quelqu'un approchait.

\- Papa, je sais que tu as des questions, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Vas-tu me répondre la vérité ou la contourneras-tu comme avec Jacob ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- La vérité, tu en sais déjà trop de toute façon, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors c'est encore cette guerre n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il et Rasaben opina.

\- Il y a beaucoup de morts en ce moment, le vieux cinglé qui nous sert de directeur tente de prendre le pouvoir en faisant accuser le camp dans lequel je me trouve… Une bataille est pour bientôt aussi…

\- Ne te fais pas tuer Rasaben, après ta mère, te perdre serait l'épreuve de trop, pour Jacob aussi, penses-y, lui dit-il.

\- Je… Si j'étais blessé, trop pour être soigner même avec la magie, il restera une solution Papa et… Et j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes, que si ce jour doit arriver, tu donnes ton accord pour tenter cette dernière chance, en pensant bien que même si je meurs, je n'aurais de toute façon par survécu autrement, déclara-t-il lentement.

\- Tu n'envisages tout de même pas… commença-t-il. Rasaben non, tu sais très bien que leur venin est un véritable poison pour nous !

\- Non Papa, je t'en supplie ! Alice, la vampire qui a des visions, elle m'a vu devenir comme eux. Tu oublies ma magie sorcière, elle a toujours été plus forte que la magie Quileute !

\- Rasaben, tu me demandes d'accepter ta mort et…

\- Non, si je deviens comme eux, je serai toujours là ! Je vivrai éternellement auprès de mon âme sœur, de mon imprégné et je serai heureux… Promets-moi d'accepter, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu auras dix-sept ans en juin, tu seras officiellement majeur, ce n'est pas cet accord là que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Rasaben serra la mâchoire, attendant que son père lui donne sa réponse.

\- Non, murmura Billy. Mon accord tu n'en as pas besoin, tu veux que j'accepte ton choix.

Rasaben ne répondit rien, le regard rivé dans celui de son père.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour mourir Rasaben alors s'il n'y a que cette solution pour que tu restes parmi nous, je l'accepterai, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Rasaben se détendit aussitôt, contournant la table pour venir serrer son père dans ses bras.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Rasaben se sentit plus léger mais il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre la meute au courant, pas même son frère. Il continua donc sa petite routine, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Jasper et voir la fin des vacances arriver ne l'enchantait pas.

Deux jours avant son départ, il était d'humeur maussade, ce que l'ensemble des Cullen remarqua parfaitement.

\- Allons, pourquoi cette mine aussi sombre de bon matin ? s'enquit Emmett en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est, grommela Rasaben.

\- Bien sûr, on est vendredi matin et tu es en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner, la journée s'annonce plutôt bonne, tu devrais donc être de bonne humeur, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ouai et je pars dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, dit-il sèchement.

\- Ah… On se reverra aux vacances de Pâques, je suis sûr que ça va passer vite, renchérit-il joyeusement, s'attirant un regard noir de Rasaben.

\- Je crois que tu devrais le laisser terminer de manger tranquillement Em', s'amusa Edward.

\- Quel caractère ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je te jure Rose, il est comme toi dans tes mauvais jours ! Je comprends que tu t'entendes bien avec lui !

\- Merci de la comparaison, déclara froidement Rosalie en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, intervint Jasper qui sentait l'énervement de Rasaben augmenter.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward quittèrent donc la pièce et Edward alla s'installer au piano. Il joua un air calme qui détendit considérablement Rasaben car il n'ignorait pas l'effet que procurait la musique sur lui. Jasper s'était en effet rendu compte de l'effet apaisant que cela avait sur lui et il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de sortir une de ses guitares les jours où Rasaben était rattrapé par ses sombres pensées.

Finalement, Rasaben et Jasper ne se lâchèrent pas de la journée, le jeune homme étant simplement passé à la réserve prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit de son départ.

\- Tu sais que si tu me le demandais, je partirais avec toi en Angleterre, murmura Jasper ce soir-là, en prenant sa place habituelle dans le lit.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que je ne te le demanderais jamais, qu'il y a trop de choses graves qui se passent là-bas, répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai déjà fait la guerre je te rappelle, aussi bien en tant qu'humain que vampire…

\- Mais pas contre des sorciers, tu n'es pas préparé à en affronter et je refuse de te mettre en danger, je tiens bien trop à toi alors je préfère te savoir en sécurité loin de tout ça, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais, souffla Jasper en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Rasaben sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère différente qui régnait dans la chambre. Leurs baisers furent rapidement plus passionnés, presque désespérés par moment, alors que leurs mains partaient découvrir des endroits encore inexplorés.

La magie était partout, en eux, autour d'eux et lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, elle sembla exploser, illuminant la chambre de particules scintillantes.

Plus rien ne comptait que l'instant présent, la proximité de l'autre et cette magie qui pulsait au même rythme qu'eux, les maintenant dans leur bulle, comme hors du temps.

Cette nuit-là, la magie les lia pour toujours, les rendant ainsi plus complet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le lendemain, Rasaben et Jasper se sentaient légèrement différent. Rasaben se rendit tout de suite compte que sa magie avait changé, semblant encore plus puissante qu'avant.

Une fois que Rasaben eut pris son petit déjeuner, ils partirent se balader, voulant profiter de leur dernière journée ensemble.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, ne rentrant qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Esmé.

\- J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété Esmé, répondit doucement Rasaben. On ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de l'heure…

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'ils rentreraient tard, intervint Alice en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Esmé.

\- Et je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu nous atteindre, un vampire et un sorcier, je pense qu'on aurait pu se débarrasser de nos assaillants, ajouta Jasper avec amusement.

\- A quelle heure dois-tu y aller Rasaben ? s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Il faudrait que je sois chez moi pour minuit, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé de faire mes affaires, soupira-t-il.

Rasaben passa donc les deux heures suivantes en compagnie des Cullen avant de retourner chez lui. Bien évidemment, Jasper l'escorta jusqu'à la nouvelle frontière et Rasaben eut toutes les peines du monde à lui dire au revoir.

\- On se voit dans trois mois et demi, souffla Jasper.

\- Ça va être long… Tu me manques déjà, chuchota-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Toi aussi, avoua-t-il. Fais-bien attention à toi, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- File, murmura Rasaben en se détachant de lui.

Jasper l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaitre, faisant soupirer Rasaben qui n'aurait jamais eu le courage de retourner chez lui s'il était resté près de lui.

Il gagna lentement sa maison, se recomposant un visage neutre afin de ne rien montrer à son père et Jacob.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver, déclara Billy lorsqu'il arriva au salon.

\- J'ai encore quarante-cinq minutes, ça me laisse le temps de boucler ma malle, répondit-il.

\- Jacob doit être dans ta chambre, l'informa-t-il et Rasaben hocha la tête.

\- Salut Jake, murmura-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, t'as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit-il.

\- Trop courte, marmonna-t-il.

\- J'imagine…

\- Et toi ?

\- J'étais chez Sam avec les autres, ils te souhaitent une bonne rentrée, rajouta-t-il.

Rasaben opina, continuant de rassembler ses affaires.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Jacob.

\- Oui, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre…

\- C'est pour bientôt ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce que tu caches…

\- Je ne sais pas trop, admit-il. D'après que ça serait plus pour cet été mais rien n'est sûr, il y a trop de paramètres à prendre en compte…

\- Est-ce que tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- De la même façon que les autres années, je me transformerai régulièrement pour vous donner des nouvelles, que tu puisses rassurer Papa aussi car je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez de nouveau Paco, tout comme je n'utilise plus Ozalee, ils sont bien trop repérables.

\- Bon sang, quoi que tu caches, reviens entier aux vacances de Pâques Rasaben sinon je te jure, je t'étripe ! le menaça-t-il.

\- Je te ferai bien trop plaisir en arrivant amoché donc je reviendrai entier, promis, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il.

\- Je trouve qu'on a un peu inversé nos rôles ces derniers temps, enchaina-t-il. Normalement, c'est toi l'optimiste et moi le pessimiste je te rappelle…

\- Tu m'énerves, grogna-t-il.

\- Je sais, sourit-il en fermant sa valise. On peut aller au salon ou tu n'as pas terminé ton petit discours de grand-frère surprotecteur ?

Jacob grommela quelque chose que Rasaben ne comprit pas en partant à grand pas, lui étirant un nouveau sourire amusé.

Pendant le temps qu'il restait, ils discutèrent avec leur père et dès qu'il fut une heure du matin, Rasaben disparut dans la cheminée.

A la banque, Blanok l'informa que ces deux semaines avaient été relativement calme, au plus grand étonnement de Rasaben. Il ne resta donc pas longtemps dans le bureau du gobelin et put errer sur le Chemin de Traverse, le train ne partant qu'à dix heures, ça lui laissait donc une petite demi-heure.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, il transplana directement sur le quai, son visage soigneusement dissimulé sous un capuchon car il n'était pas censé transplaner, n'ayant pas encore passé son permis. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir Narcissa et Drago arriver. Il avança alors vers eux, n'enlevant son capuchon qu'une fois à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour Narcissa, salut Drago, sourit-il.

\- Salut Rasaben, répondit Drago en lui serrant rapidement la main. Par contre on discutera dans le train, je suis attendu dans le wagon des préfets.

\- Aucun soucis, à plus tard Drago.

\- Alors ces vacances ? s'enquit Narcissa une fois que son fils fut dans le train.

\- Très bonnes, je ne porte plus de glamour, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, tu m'as vraiment inquiété, lui dit-elle alors que le sifflet indiquant aux retardataires de monter dans le train retentissait.

\- A bientôt Narcissa, murmura-t-il en se hâtant dans le train.

Rasaben parcourut rapidement les wagons, retrouvant ses amis dans leur compartiment habituel.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Rasaben ! s'écria Blaise.

\- On se demandait quand tu allais arriver, lui dit Théo en lui serrant la main.

\- J'étais sur le quai à discuter avec Narcissa, leur apprit-il.

\- Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'avant les vacances, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

\- C'est possible, dit-il en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Théo.

\- Monsieur mystère est de retour, génial, bougonna Tracey, déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

Rasaben s'étonna du calme qui régnait à Poudlard à leur retour, rien ne laissait penser qu'une guerre était en cours à l'extérieur et c'est bien ce qui l'intrigua le plus.

Les semaines défilèrent sans que rien ne vienne chambouler la routine de l'école et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui aux vacances de Pâques, il était plus que perplexe face à la situation actuelle. Il avait cependant le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement, que Poudlard était au cœur même de cette guerre vu que Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école.

Le reste de l'année se passa dans la même atmosphère et Rasaben se posa de plus en plus de questions. Il était toujours informé par Narcissa de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et de ce côté-là, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant car le nombre de victimes ne cessait d'augmenter.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ce vendredi de vacances d'été, alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir sur le quai 9¾, des détonations se firent entendre, créant un mouvement de panique.

Rapidement, les gens commencèrent à fuir, que ce soit en repassant côté moldu ou en transplanant.

\- Viens au manoir Rasaben, lui dit Narcissa avant de faire transplaner Drago avec elle.

Rasaben jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, voulant être certain que ses amis étaient tous partis et son regard tomba sur la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en allant à sa rencontre. Ne reste pas là !

Rasaben attrapa son bras et sans attendre, la fit transplaner avec lui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle choquée.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour t'enfuir ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Viens on va prendre un verre quelque part, tu as besoin de reprendre tes esprits, déclara-t-il finalement en retirant sa cape qui était bien trop voyante pour le monde moldu.

Il rétrécit ensuite la malle d'Hermione et après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient l'air de parfait moldus, il tira son amie dans les rues bondées, gardant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'enquit-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Dans le quartier de Soho, à Londres, répondit-il. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit et surtout, que je connais plutôt bien si jamais on a besoin de fuir à pied…

Il finit par l'emmener dans un pub et il alla commander deux bières au bar.

\- De l'alcool ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est que de la bière, ce n'est pas très fort et c'est très bon, rajouta-t-il. En plus, tu es majeur il me semble…

\- Dans le monde sorcier oui mais pas ici, c'est dix-huit ans normalement, comment as-tu pu te procurer ces bières ?

\- Un simple petit sort de confusion, et puis n'ai-je pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-huit ans ? lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de se décider à boire une gorgée de bière.

\- Pas mauvais, admit-elle, étirant un sourire à Rasaben.

\- Comment devais-tu rentrer chez toi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Avec le Magicobus, répondit-elle.

\- Et tu habites où ?

\- A l'ouest de Londres, à Richmond…

\- Et tu ne connais pas Soho ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, je n'avais juste pas reconnu, je…

\- Tu étais déstabilisée, ça se comprends, termina-t-il à sa place.

\- Et toi comment connais-tu Londres aussi bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'y suis venu quelques fois, lorsque j'ai eu besoin de me changer les idées… J'ai exploré certains quartiers, admit-il.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, le temps que chacun repense à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu penses que c'était qui ? l'interrogea Hermione à voix basse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à l'entendre, soupira-t-il. As-tu pris position ?

\- Je ne sais que penser, avoua-t-elle. Tout est confus, je vois très bien que la Gazette n'est pas une source sûre, qu'il y a énormément de censure et que c'est le ministère qui la contrôle alors qu'à l'école, le directeur ne cesse de nous mettre en garde contre Tu-Sais-Qui et le ministère… C'est perturbant.

\- J'ai intégré un camp Hermione, depuis longtemps déjà et je sais où est mon ennemi, déclara-t-il lentement.

\- Celui de Tu-Sais-Qui je suppose ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

\- Tu es un Serpentard, l'ensemble de ta maison est avec lui et je ne sais pas, je vois bien que tu ne portes par Dumbledore dans ton cœur, et encore moins le ministère alors c'est… Logique…

\- Je suis bien de ce côté-là, admit-il. J'ai même déjà rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui en personne, nous avons les mêmes objectifs…

\- Alors ce n'était pas lui à la gare ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

\- Exact, ce soir c'était la même personne qui ordonne toutes les attaques, la même qui est responsable de tous les morts, aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier…

\- Qui est assez tordu pour organiser tous ces meurtres ? lui demanda-t-elle écœurée.

Rasaben se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui dévoiler qui était derrière tout ça.

\- C'est bon Rasaben, je ne vais pas faire une syncope, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, ça ne peut être que Fudge ou… Ou Dumbledore ? finit-elle incertaine.

\- C'est lui Hermione, c'est notre directeur, murmura-t-il. Il cherche à prendre le pouvoir depuis des années, montant toute cette histoire de mage noir afin d'accuser librement quelqu'un d'autre pour tous les meurtres qu'il peut commanditer… Fudge est simplement dans ses pattes, ne voulant pas lui laisser la place de ministre alors il cherche à discréditer le ministère, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Dans un monde corrompu qui ne parvient pas à voir la vérité, il y a bien trop manipulations, la population ne voit de Dumbledore que l'image du grand-père bienveillant car il se contente de tirer les ficèles en coulisses… Mais crois-moi, il va finir par payer, il ne gagnera pas ! conclut-il férocement.

\- Tu sembles… Je ne sais pas, comme concerné, comme s'il t'avait touché directement, dit-elle lentement.

\- Et si c'était le cas, que dirais-tu ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Que tu as tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui, répondit-elle.

Rasaben hocha la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Ils finirent leur bière en silence et Rasaben entraina Hermione dans une ruelle déserte.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, où est-ce que je peux transplaner sans risque ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit-elle.

\- Je ne serais pas de l'autre bord, j'aurais pris ça pour une invitation, déclara-t-il amusé.

\- Rasaben ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je te taquine Hermione, rit-il.

Dès qu'il fut calmé, elle lui indiqua son adresse et agrippa fermement son bras.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit Rasaben en l'observant.

\- Oui, juste le temps d'assimiler tout ce que tu m'as dit, répondit-elle.

Rasaben opina, préférant tout de même s'attarder quelque minutes, juste au cas où.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, déclara-t-il une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Désolé de t'avoir retardé, rétorqua-t-elle. Et merci.

\- Tu ne m'a en rien retardé, de toute façon je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite, je vais chez Drago, j'ai des choses à faire, admit-il.

\- Fais attention à toi Rasaben, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait et crois-moi, ce n'est pas près de changer, sourit-il. Et toi, n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as besoin…

\- Toujours pas de hibou ?

\- Toujours pas de hibou, approuva-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. A bientôt Hermione.

\- A bientôt, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il transplanait.

Rasaben atterrit dans la salle de transplanage du manoir Malefoy et une baguette se retrouva aussitôt pointée sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Petit clin d'œil pour toi Violette b, avec le passage à Soho, ça devrait te rappeler des souvenirs :)

A très vite pour la suite !


	14. Chapter 13 : S'entrainer

Salut !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, où les choses comment à s'accélérer du côté de l'Angleterre...

Et bien sûr, encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : S'entrainer**

* * *

\- Lucius, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu passer vos innombrables barrières de protection si je ne faisais pas partie des personnes autorisées à transplaner ici ? s'enquit tranquillement Rasaben.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que seul toi pourrais savoir, lui demanda-t-il en le menaçant toujours de sa baguette.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez appris à transplaner l'été dernier, à la demande du Lord, répondit-il et Lucius hocha la tête, se détendant enfin. C'est Narcissa qui m'a dit de venir ici après l'attaque de la gare, précisa-t-il.

\- C'était il y a bientôt deux heures, tu t'es perdu en chemin ? se moqua-t-il.

\- J'ai juste fait un détour, admit-il en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

\- Rasaben ! s'exclama Narcissa en bondissant vers lui. Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter.

\- Désolé, une amie s'est retrouvée quelque peu coincée à la gare alors je l'ai sortie de là et ensuite, je l'ai emmenée se changer les idées dans le Londres moldu avant de la ramener chez elle, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qui était-ce ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Hermione, répondit-il. Mais comment une attaque a pu réussir de la sorte ? les interrogea-t-il presque avec colère.

\- Nous l'ignorons, admit Lucius.

\- Je vais le voir, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Rasaben je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et… commença Lucius en le suivant.

\- Aucune importance, je veux lui parler, le coupa-t-il en entrant dans la salle de transplanage.

\- Reviens-tu après ? lui demanda Narcissa qui les avait suivis.

\- Oui, et suivant la situation, je pense rester si possible…

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu, même avec ton fichu caractère, rétorqua Lucius en lui jetant un regard noir. Ne le mets pas en colère Rasaben, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, marmonna-t-il avant de disparaitre.

\- Où est-il allé ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Ça le regarde, répondit Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez en savoir plus sur lui que moi ? leur demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu lui demanderas Drago, sache juste que sa situation n'a jamais été simple… déclara Narcissa avant de retourner au salon.

Pendant ce temps, Rasaben était arrivé au manoir de Tom et s'il avait pu franchir les protections, ce n'était que grâce à sa bague, il en était bien conscient.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite Rasaben, que me vaut cet honneur ? lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Comment pouviez-vous savoir que c'était moi parmi toutes les personnes qui peuvent transplaner ici ? s'agaça-t-il.

\- Je sais toujours qui arrive ici, toujours, répondit-il sur un ton quelque peu narquois. Après tout, c'est mon manoir, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- L'attaque de la gare, que croyez-vous que ce soit ?

\- Une attaque rudement bien menée, je dois l'admettre, dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? Vous avez des espions partout ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Certes, mais mes espions ont aussi un travail et ils ne peuvent pas suivre ses moindres faits et gestes, il y a forcément des choses qui leur échappent, ce qui est regrettable.

\- Je suis fatigué de cette double-vie vous savez, admit-il. J'aimerais vraiment que Dumbledore soit six pieds sous terre.

\- Tu t'imposes toi-même cette vie, personne ne t'y a contraint à ce que je sache, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Dumbledore m'y contraint ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Sans lui je n'aurais pas besoin de dissimuler d'où je viens, mes amis des deux continents pourraient se côtoyer et je n'aurais pas sans cesse peur que quelqu'un devine où j'habite !

\- Ta colère est justifiée mais dis-moi, il me semble que ta magie est plus puissante qu'avant, lui dit-il en l'observant attentivement.

\- C'est vrai, grogna-t-il. J'ai une âme-sœur et nous avons finalisé le lien aux vacances de Noël… Et je sais comment vous avez fait pour rester jeune, rajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas penser à Jasper maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai quelques livres intéressants dans ma malle, vous vous souvenez ? Et les horcruxes sont évoqués, même plutôt bien expliqués dans un…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai utilisé cette méthode ?

\- La plus noire des magies, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit, répondit-il. Mais honnêtement, c'est de la folie ce truc, je comprends d'où vient votre surnom de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il y a toujours des choses vraies dans les rumeurs Rasaben, déclara-t-il plus froidement. Pour en revenir à l'attaque de ce soir, elle a été menée dans le but de donner un avertissement, de montrer que tout le monde peut être touché, on dénombre d'ailleurs une dizaine de victimes et plusieurs dizaines de blessés, admit-il.

\- Et cette guerre froide va continuer encore longtemps ou quelqu'un va enfin se décider à rayer Dumbledore de cette planète ? s'enquit-il amèrement.

\- On y travaille, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait en quelques jours, il faut du temps, de la préparation. Si tu veux y participer, ne te sauve pas à l'autre bout du monde, nous allons organiser des sessions d'entrainements spécifiques cet été, ça devrait commencer dans une semaine, lui apprit-il.

\- Je serai là ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et tu auras intérêt d'être plus respectueux que ce soir, rajouta-t-il froidement.

\- J'y penserai, grommela-t-il.

\- Et de tenir ta langue, sinon je pourrais accidentellement t'effacer certains souvenir, l'avertit-il.

\- J'aurais voulu parler, je l'aurais déjà fait, je suis au courant depuis janvier, lui apprit-il.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Rasaben retransplana chez les Malefoy avant de rentrer chez lui.

\- Tu es bien tard aujourd'hui fils, lui fit remarquer son père une fois qu'ils se furent saluer.

\- Des choses à régler avant de partir, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Et tu t'es beaucoup moins transformé que d'habitude, lui reprocha Jacob.

\- Parce que j'ai de plus en plus de travail, l'année prochaine est ma dernière année et j'aimerais vraiment réussir mes examens alors inutile de prendre du retard, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu restes diner ? s'enquit Billy avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre.

\- Oui, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de manger énormément, le temps de me réhabituer au décalage horaire, soupira-t-il.

\- La meute t'attend, on peut aller les voir en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de manger, lui proposa Jacob.

\- Pars devant, je range quelques affaires et je te rejoins, répondit-il et Jacob opina.

Rasaben alla simplement poser sa malle dans sa chambre, sortant juste ce qu'il allait avoir besoin cette semaine avant de retrouver son père au salon.

\- Papa, je ne reste qu'une semaine, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

\- Alors la fin est pour bientôt, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère, le massacre de Dumbledore doit prendre fin et le plus rapidement sera le mieux, admit-il.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas dormir là de la semaine, devina-t-il.

\- Oui, une semaine c'est déjà trop court…

\- Que comptes-tu dire à Jacob ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être qu'il y a des cours particuliers pendant les vacances, ou que des amis m'ont proposé de partir avec eux…

\- La deuxième passera mieux, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Alors c'est ce que je lui dirai…

\- Et pour les Cullen ? Pour Jasper ?

\- J'improviserai, murmura-t-il. Et Jasper, il saura la vérité, je ne lui cache rien, admit-il.

\- Te dire de rester loin de tout ça ne servirait à rien alors juste, sois prudent, quoi que tu fasses, lui dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est promis Papa, souffla-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rasaben arriva chez Sam, se faisant sauter dessus par Seth. Il s'était en effet rapproché de lui aux vacances de Pâques, lui apportant une oreille attentive, ce qu'il avait grandement eu besoin car il avait toujours du mal avec le fait que son père soit mort l'année précédente.

Ils discutèrent longuement et Rasaben leur avoua qu'il n'était là que pour la semaine, ayant programmé des vacances avec ses amis d'école. La nouvelle passa plutôt bien et les discussions s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer pour la plupart d'entre-eux.

\- Tu m'avais manqué Rasaben, c'est vraiment différent sans toi, lui dit Paul avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais bientôt, je serai plus souvent par ici, je n'ai plus qu'un an à faire là-bas…

\- J'ai hâte alors, déclara-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ça sera bien plus marrant et en plus, Jake sera moins à cran, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, étirant un sourire à Rasaben.

\- Aller, à plus tard Paul, le dit Jake m'attends, s'amusa-t-il.

Rasaben rattrapa Jacob et ils firent la course jusqu'à chez eux, ne ralentissant qu'une fois au salon.

\- Tu as triché ! s'exclama Jacob.

\- Juste pour ouvrir la porte, admit-il avec amusement. Mais j'étais devant toi de toute façon, ça n'a donc pas changé grand-chose.

\- A table les garçons, intervint Billy pour couper court à leur conversation.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant calmement de choses et d'autres, mais laissant de côté les sujets sensibles.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, Rasaben souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et son frère, prenant la direction de la villa des Cullen avec un simple sac à dos où il avait mis quelques affaires.

Il comprit qu'Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir car Jasper ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il réussit donc à les surprendre lorsqu'il toqua à leur porte.

\- Bonsoir Carlisle, sourit-il lorsqu'il lui eut ouvert.

\- Rasaben, évidemment, sourit-il à son tour en serrant sa main tout en le faisant entrer. Tu es bien le seul dont on ne peut pas détecter la présence.

\- A moins qu'Alice vous avertisse de ma venue, rétorqua-t-il amusé en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

\- En effet, sourit-il. En revanche tu vas devoir patienter, il n'y a qu'Esmé et moi, ils sont tous partis chasser, lui apprit-il alors qu'Esmé venait justement le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Et bien je ne pense pas tenir très longtemps, c'est plus de sept heures du matin en Angleterre donc c'est comme si j'avais fait une nuit blanche, admit-il.

\- Va dormir alors, lui dit Esmé. Jasper te retrouvera lorsqu'il rentrera.

Rasaben hocha la tête et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Il passa d'abord dans la salle de bain puis gagna la chambre de Jasper où il se coucha aussitôt. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Jasper arriva aux alentours de trois heures du matin et il sentit aussitôt la présence de Rasaben dans la maison.

\- Il est ici ? devina-t-il en entrant.

\- Oui, il voulait t'attendre mais il était épuisé, lui apprit Esmé.

\- Pas étonnant, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant sa chambre.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se figea quelques secondes et l'observa dormir. Il se changea ensuite rapidement et se glissa dans le lit, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il était à peine installé que Rasaben bougea dans son sommeil, se retournant pour caler sa tête sur son épaule comme il le faisait habituellement, étirant un doux sourire à Jasper.

Rasaben n'émergea que vers treize heures, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Salut, murmura Jasper en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Rasaben soupira de bien-être et se blottit un peu plus contre Jasper.

\- Tu sais qu'il est déjà treize heures, il faudrait penser à se lever, lui dit Jasper en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Il ne peut pas être si tard, marmonna Rasaben.

\- Si, Emmett est même venu vérifier que je ne t'avais pas mangé, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Rasaben se redressa, attrapant sa montre sur la table de nuit.

\- Oh merde, jura-t-il. Je ne suis là qu'une semaine et je gâche ce peu de temps en dormant…

\- Tu en avais besoin, lui dit-il.

Rasaben grogna en se levant, récupérant des affaires pour aller prendre une douche.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

Jasper hocha la tête avec un sourire et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où Rasaben jeta un nouveau sortilège de silence pour assurer leur intimité.

Pratiquement une heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent enfin la cuisine afin que le plus jeune puisse se restaurer, s'attirant des regards moqueurs d'Emmett.

\- Aucun commentaire Em', grogna Jasper.

\- Je n'oserai pas, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Rasaben observa tranquillement le duel de regard entre les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ne détourne le sien avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Tu as triché ! protesta-t-il, faisant ricaner Edward et Rosalie qui avait suivi leur échange.

\- Je te pensais plus loyal Jaz', lui dit Alice en arrivant.

\- Juste une mise en garde, répondit-il avec amusement.

\- Et si vous laissiez manger Rasaben dans le calme, intervint Esmé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont très distrayant, sourit-il. Carlisle est au travail ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, il commence à cinq heures et termine vers dix-sept heures, lui répondit Edward.

Rasaben opina et termina tranquillement son repas en discutant avec eux.

Comme prévu, la semaine passa beaucoup trop vite et il fut déjà l'heure pour Rasaben de retourner en Angleterre. Il promit néanmoins à Jasper de repasser le voir, s'il le pouvait, avant la rentrée.

Une fois à Gringotts, il parla longuement avec Blanok avant d'aller faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà visité à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

Il transplana ensuite au manoir Malefoy et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant les différentes protections qu'il traversa, Lucius les avait largement augmentées et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus transplaner chez vous, grogna Rasaben après avoir salué Lucius.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, il faut bien se protéger, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un qui ne peut pas franchir vos barrières tente tout de même de venir chez vous ?

\- On va dire que ça dépendra beaucoup de sa puissance, répondit-il. Il peut soit être renvoyé d'où il vient, avec des dommages plus ou moins importants, soit il finit dans nos cachots.

Rasaben esquissa un sourire, songeant que Lucius pouvait vraiment être mauvais quand il le voulait.

Rasaben alla ensuite ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre puis alla jusqu'à celle de son cousin.

\- Entrez, répondit-il.

\- Salut Drago, sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Rasaben ! Te revoilà ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui, j'ai des choses à faire par ici alors je suis revenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Rasaben garda le silence, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou pas.

\- Oh aller Rasaben, je suis un occlumens maintenant, mon père m'a appris l'été dernier, argumentant qu'à être trop près d'un vieux fou tout l'année, il fallait que je sois capable de lui fermer mon esprit, déclara-t-il.

\- Bien, soupira-t-il. Je suis revenu pour la guerre, quoi d'autre ?

\- Et ?

\- J'ai déjà rencontré le Lord, je suis entré à son service l'été dernier alors je me dois d'être là, lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu es un mangemort ? souffla-t-il presque choqué.

\- Je n'ai pas la marque, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux vu que je suis encore à Poudlard, répondit-il.

\- Par Salazar, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça…

\- On a tous nos secrets Drago, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui et toi tu es un professionnel dans ce domaine, je suis presque sûr que tu nous caches d'autres choses, rajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est fort possible, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu es agaçant Rasaben, vraiment, grogna-t-il.

Rasaben éclata de rire, il avait toujours particulièrement aimé les moues boudeuses de son cousin et lorsqu'il s'ennuyait trop, c'était leur jeu favoris avec Blaise, de voir lequel des deux réussirait à lui faire faire cette tête-là en premier.

Dès le lendemain, Rasaben partit pour le manoir de Tom en compagnie de Lucius.

\- Tu es un privilégié Rasaben, murmura Lucius à son intention. Il ne prend jamais de mineur dans ses rangs normalement…

\- J'ai su le convaincre, dit-il simplement en retour. Et je suis majeur maintenant.

Au manoir, ils retrouvèrent l'ensemble des mangemorts du premier et du deuxième cercle et une longue réunion débuta alors. Le Lord donna de nouvelles missions à certains et des plannings d'entrainements furent mis en place.

Dès le début d'après-midi, Rasaben gagna une salle d'entrainement où son oncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, lui apprit comment se battre en duel, quelque chose dont il ignorait tout.

C'est ainsi que les jours commencèrent à défiler très rapidement. Rasaben passait ses journées au manoir de Tom, apprenant avec une rapidité qui en déconcerta plus d'un mais il s'en moquait, son seul but était d'accomplir sa vengeance et il allait y mettre toute son énergie.

Rasaben voyait parfois le Lord mais il ne participait jamais, se contentant d'observer.

C'est environ trois semaines après le début des entrainements que Rasaben se retrouva dans la situation qu'il avait toujours redouté. Il bloquait en effet sur un sort depuis plusieurs jours et sa frustration n'avait cessé d'augmenter, au point que lorsqu'il s'était fait de nouveau battre lors d'un duel, tout son corps s'était mis à trembler.

\- Sortez, ordonna le Lord d'une voix qui ne donnait aucune place à la discussion.

Rasaben continuait de trembler dans le fond de la salle, luttant pour ne pas se transformer, alors qu'il voyait parfaitement Tom s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci s'accroupit alors face à lui, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Rasaben sentit qu'il poussait sur ses boucliers d'occlumens mais il refusa de le laisser entrer.

\- Lâche prise Rasaben, lui dit-il calmement.

Après plusieurs minutes à continuer de lutter, Rasaben le laissa faire avec réticence, créant une brèche dans ses boucliers dans laquelle Tom s'engouffra aussitôt. Il sentit alors sa magie se répandre en lui, le calmant avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsque Tom se retira de son esprit, Rasaben le regardait avec interrogation.

\- C'est une vielle technique pour calmer quelqu'un, déclara Tom en se redressant. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas réalisable avec n'importe qui puisque comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, il faut faire confiance à celui qui va la pratiquer…

\- On ne peut pas dire que je vous faisais confiance, grommela Rasaben.

\- Au début non, mais à partir du moment où tu as lâché ton emprise sur tes boucliers, c'est que tu me faisais confiance, rétorqua-t-il en l'observant.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on entre dans mon esprit, dit-il sèchement. Mais vous n'avez pas cherché à voir mes souvenirs…

\- Je n'en avais pas l'utilité, tu devais juste accepter mon intrusion pour que ma magie puisse agir sur toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

\- Il faut que tu essaies de te canaliser, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te calmer, déclara-t-il. Bien, es-tu prêt à reprendre l'entrainement ?

Rasaben opina et le Lord rappela les autres, qui leur jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux.

Lorsque la rentée arriva, Rasaben n'avait pu aller voir Jasper que trois fois et il s'en voulait beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait rassuré qu'il rattraperait le temps perdu plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, en tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite !


	15. Chapter 14 : Se Battre

Salut ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews (et Noon, review anonyme, si tu me donnes une adresse où je peux t'écrire, je te répondrai)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Se Battre…**

* * *

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, le calme de l'année passée n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Les attaques de l'été avaient marqué de nombreux étudiants et l'atmosphère était très lourde, les élèves de certaines maisons se fusillant du regard.

Pendant le banquet, Dumbledore leur fit un discours des plus faux, clamant que les maisons devaient rester soudées et non s'affronter.

\- Tss, ce n'est qu'un hypocrite, ragea Rasaben à voix basse. Tu as vu qui il a nommé préfet en chef ? Ce crétin de Weasley, heureusement qu'il y a Hermione aussi sinon ça aurait été une catastrophe…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, murmura sombrement Blaise. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus corrompu que cette école, il n'allait quand même pas nommer un préfet en chef parmi les Serpentards…

\- Il sait très bien qu'on est tous du côté du Lord ici alors il a choisi des préfets dans les autres maisons, rajouta Théo.

\- Heureusement que c'est notre dernière année ici, dit Pansy.

\- Et comme cadeau de départ, j'aimerais la tête du vieux fou, souffla Rasaben en jetant un regard noir dans sa direction alors que ses amis approuvaient en silence.

Aussi pesante que soit l'atmosphère, il n'y eu aucun évènement particulier jusqu'aux vacances de Noël où Rasaben fut plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Il passa une nouvelle fois d'agréable vacances avec sa famille et les Cullen, revenant à contrecœur en Angleterre où la guerre ne faisait que s'intensifier à l'extérieur de l'école.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Finalement, tout bascula une semaine avant les examens de fin d'années. L'école fut en effet prise d'assaut par le Lord et grâce à ses deux espions, il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire entrer ses troupes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Rasaben avait en effet fait diversion en déclenchant un duel contre Weasley, ce qui en soit n'avait pas été très compliqué, mais cela avait dégénéré en une bataille de maison. Donc tandis que les professeurs, dont le directeur, tentaient de ramener l'ordre dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Rogue s'était éclipsé et avait été ouvrir le portail, privilège qu'il avait afin de pouvoir se rendre auprès du Lord dès qu'il était convoqué.

Lorsque Dumbledore comprit que ce n'était qu'une ruse, il était bien trop tard et Rasaben avait déjà pris les choses en main afin de renvoyer les élèves trop jeunes de sa maison dans leur salle commune, et il avait vu qu'Hermione en avait de même avec les Serdaigles. Les deux autres maisons, il en avait un peu rien à faire alors il ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait fait fonctionner son cerveau.

Rasaben ne laissa pas le choix à tous ceux qui étaient mineurs, il les cloitra d'office dans leur salle commune alors que pour les autres, il leur donna deux minutes pour prendre une décision. Ils furent une quinzaine à reprendre la direction du hall après que Rasaben eut scellé l'entrée de leur salle commune.

Dans le hall, ils croisèrent une dizaine de Serdaigle menés par Hermione et ensemble, ils gagnèrent le parc pour rejoindre les troupes du Lord.

Pendant ce temps au château, Dumbledore avait convoqué l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les aurors qui le soutenaient. Cependant, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le ministère avait déjà été attaqué plus tôt dans la journée et que plusieurs de ses alliés étaient donc morts ou à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le Lord s'occupait des derniers réglages dans ses troupes lorsque Dumbledore fit son apparition.

Les deux chefs de file s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'autour d'eux, tout semblait complètement figé.

Rasaben ne sut pas très bien ce qui déclencha l'assaut, toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva à se battre contre un sorcier de l'Ordre et qu'il l'envoya rencontrer le sol en très peu de temps.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la bataille, tentant de rester concentré sur la personne qu'il combattait et non sur où se trouvaient ses amis sinon, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous sa forme humaine.

Il se fit blesser par plusieurs sorts mais grâce à sa magie Quileute, les plaies ne restaient pas ouvertes bien longtemps, ce qui lui donnait un énorme avantage. Cependant, sa magie ne pouvait rien contre certains sorts et après plusieurs heures de combat, il se retrouva avec un bras paralysé sans savoir qui était son lanceur, ce qui l'énerva bien plus que de raison.

Il se relança alors avec encore plus de hargne dans la bataille, contrôlant comme il le pouvait ses tremblements. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Tom et Dumbledore se battait un peu à l'écart et que personne n'allait interférer dans leur combat.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Rasaben perdit le contrôle sur son loup lorsqu'il vit Théo qui gisait à terre. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore vivant, mais s'en fut trop pour lui et dans un grognement, il se métamorphosa.

Il fonça alors sur ses ennemis, plantant ses crocs dans leur gorge, ne leur laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Dans son esprit perdurait l'image du corps ensanglanté de son meilleur ami et c'était devenu sa source d'énergie.

Alors qu'il continuait son massacre, il finit par entendre des voix qui l'appelaient, des voix qu'il avait réussi à laisser au second plan jusqu'à maintenant.

 _"Rasaben, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?"_ lui demanda Sam.

 _"Ce que je vous cachais",_ réussit-il à penser en dépeçant une nouvelle personne. _"Une guerre",_ rajouta-t-il.

Tous se turent, comme abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Aucun n'avait de mot, ça dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Jacob ne tint pas et préféra partir, tout comme Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth et Jared, ne laissant que Sam et Paul.

 _"Rasaben…"_ commença Sam.

 _"Ne me bride pas Sam, je ne le supporterai pas",_ le coupa cependant Rasaben.

 _"Je ne ferai rien de tel, pas dans la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves",_ dit-il sombrement.

 _"Merci, et je suis désolé, dites-leur… Surtout à Jacob",_ déclara-t-il.

 _"Reviens vivant Rasaben, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande",_ lui dit Paul avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Rasaben avait continué sa progression morbide et dans son sillage, seuls des cadavres étaient visibles. Il avait finalement atteint l'endroit où se trouvaient Dumbledore et Tom, s'arrêtant dans le sillage du Lord.

\- Tiens, tu as amené ton animal de compagnie Tom, lui dit Dumbledore sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je serais toi, je ferais attention à mes paroles, rétorqua-t-il en évitant habilement un nouveau sort.

 _"C'est le jour où il va payer",_ pensa Rasaben avant de redevenir lui-même.

\- Black ! cracha Dumbledore en le voyant.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous rejoindre ? lui demanda-t-il avec ironie. Pas après tout ce que vous m'avez fait !

\- J'admets que je me suis débarrassé de ton père, lâcha-t-il presque joyeusement.

\- Avant que votre corps ne vienne nourrir les vers, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, je ne suis pas un Black et Sirius, c'était mon parrain !

\- Allons, Sirius n'avait qu'un filleul, le fils Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Précisément, ricana Rasaben en lui balançant un sort en même temps que Tom.

\- Tu ne peux pas être Potter ! Il est mort !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, il est mort le jour où je suis né, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu parler des enchantements gobelins, ils peuvent être très puissant, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

\- Tu aurais dû nous débarrasser de Tom ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- Tom ? Ah non, je ne vois pas la suite des évènements ainsi, on a plutôt l'intention de se débarrasser de vous, dit-il avec amusement. Lui au moins, n'a pas cherché à faire de moi un martyr en me manipulant.

\- C'est bon tu t'es assez amusé ? s'enquit Tom. On peut l'envoyer six pieds sous terre ?

\- Oui, oui, chantonna-t-il heureux.

Tom eut un rictus amusé avant de redoubler ses attaques, Rasaben se contentant de jeter quelques sorts de temps en temps afin de déstabiliser le vieux fou.

Trop concentré dans le combat entre Tom et de Dumbledore, il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait dans son dos et la rencontre avec le sol fut alors brutale. Il resta haletant au sol, les deux sorts qui l'avaient touché lui ayant coupé la respiration.

Lorsqu'il leva le regard, il vit Weasley et Finnigan qui lui jetaient un nouveau sort et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour les esquiver.

\- Toujours aussi lâches ! cracha-t-il.

\- C'est la guerre Blacky alors on fait comme on peut pour survivre, répondit tranquillement Weasley.

\- Et puis après Nott, on s'est dit qu'avoir Black serait un bonus, fanfaronna Finnigan.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne verrez pas le prochain levé de soleil, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Je crois qu'on a touché une corde sensible, ricana Weasley. C'était ton amoureux ?

Pour toute réponse, Rasaben leur lança une pluie de sort, les obligeant à reculer d'un pas et à ériger des boucliers pour se protéger.

\- Vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre ce que c'est que l'amitié, la vraie ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Weasley lui envoya un nouveau sort et alors qu'il esquivait, il vit Finnigan le viser et il ne put rien faire d'autre que le prendre en pleine poitrine. Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et au milieu de la douleur, il vit qu'il s'était mis à cracher du sang.

La haine commença alors à se répandre dans ses veines, tel un poison et alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers eux, il se sentit muter une nouvelle fois.

Il vit la peur dans leur regard, sous cette forme, il était bien plus rapide qu'eux et il n'eut aucun mal à les atteindre, envoyant Weasley au sol d'un violent coup de patte dans le dos tandis que ses crocs se refermaient autour de la gorge de Finnigan.

Il avait gardé Weasley pour la fin, il voulait voir la vie quitter son regard lorsqu'il allait l'achever.

Avec lenteur, il avança vers lui, se plaçant au-dessus de lui de façon à ce que ses pattes écrasent une partie de son corps.

\- Tu es un monstre ! grogna-t-il en tentant de s'échapper.

Rasaben grogna, mordant fortement une de ses épaules alors qu'il faisait en sorte que ses griffes s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Il le mordit finalement à plusieurs endroits, laissant le sang s'écouler et quand il en eut assez, il lui arracha simplement la carotide et observa la vie le quitter.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Tom achever Dumbledore et tandis que le soulagement se répandait en lui, un cri déchirant attira son attention. Hermione.

Il se mit alors à courir dans sa direction, ne faisant pas attention aux combats qui se déroulaient encore ce qui lui valut plusieurs sorts égarés. Il eut juste le temps de reconnaître l'emblème jaune et noir d'un Poufsouffle avant que ses crocs ne viennent trouver sa gorge.

Rasaben se retransforma alors, voulant s'assurer de l'état de son amie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, merci, souffla-t-elle choquée.

Rasaben opina et se redressa en crachant une nouvelle giclée de sang. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines avait un peu diminué et il sentait de nouveau le feu dans ses poumons. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et avec sa baguette en main, il partit combattre les derniers résistants, ceux qui ne voulaient pas abandonner malgré la mort de Dumbledore.

Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était devenu une cible et il ne put pas éviter tous les sorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui, malgré l'aide de plusieurs de ses alliés. De nouveau, il ne contrôla pas sa transformation et il fit quelques victimes de plus sous sa forme de loup avant qu'un puissant sortilège ne vienne le stopper.

 _"Rasaben !_ s'écria Sam, qui avait voulu rester à ses côtés.

 _"Je suis désolé"_ gémit-il avant de redevenir humain.

Il eut le temps de voir son agresseur, un auror au vue de sa robe, périr sous la baguette de son directeur de maison avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Il reprit vaguement connaissance sur une surface moelleuse et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la lumière l'aveugla.

\- Il revient à lui, murmura une voix près de lui.

\- Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, marmonna une seconde voix.

\- Je… Je dois rentrer, souffla-t-il.

\- Croyez-moi Mr Black, vous n'êtes pas transportable, grogna la première voix et cette fois, il reconnut son directeur de maison.

\- Respirer, gémit-il avant de sombrer de nouveau.

\- Il nous fait un nouvel arrêt ! s'exclama le maître des potions

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben venait d'arriver dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce lieu et la brume blanche y était pour beaucoup. Il jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté, voyant deux passages qui se faisaient face.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, trois personnes avancèrent vers lui, sortant du passage qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Tu es devenu magnifique, murmura un des hommes.

\- Si… Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il. Lily ? James ?

Ils lui sourirent et Rasaben avança vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

\- Alors je suis mort aussi… Jasper n'y survivra pas, souffla-t-il penné.

\- Pas exactement, sourit Lily. Tu as encore le choix, tu n'es pas tout à fait mort, deux hommes sont en train de tout faire pour te sauver…

\- Qui ?

\- Le Lord et Severus, répondit-elle.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu, dit-il à voix basse. Que j'ai fait honneur à la chance que vous m'avez donnée de grandir loin des manipulations du directeur.

\- Nous sommes très fiers de toi, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, le rassura James en posant une main sur son épaule.

Rasaben sourit et laissa Lily l'étreindre doucement. C'était une situation étrange, il se tenait face à ses parents biologiques, avec qui il n'avait aucune ressemblance, et face à son parrain, celui qui était en quelque sorte devenu son père.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir, lui dit Lily en le relâchant, non sans déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Nous, on va devoir y aller, je suis certaine que ta vie sera longue et belle auprès de Jasper.

James et Sirius vinrent aussi l'étreindre, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille avant qu'ils ne repartent tous les trois d'où ils étaient venus.

Rasaben vit alors une autre silhouette approcher dans cette brume et il la reconnu rapidement.

\- Maman, murmura-t-il en courant dans sa direction.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras sans difficulté, la dépassant maintenant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

\- Si tu savais comme tu nous manques, dit-il en la reposant au sol.

\- Je suis tellement fière de l'homme que tu es devenu Rasaben, tellement, déclara-t-elle. Je sais que Jacob et toi avez pris soin de votre père après ce qui est arrivé…

\- Ça a été très dur Maman, encore plus après le départ de Rachel et Rebecca… Et toute ma situation… Jacob ne l'a pas toujours très bien pris…

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais vous vous en sortez très bien, Jacob s'inquiète pour toi, il ne le montre juste pas de la bonne façon et ça vous blesse autant l'un que l'autre mas un jour, tu verras que ça ira mieux, qu'il t'acceptera tel que tu es, avec tes secrets qui t'ont contraint à assumer très tôt cette double vie…

\- Je l'espère, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je n'ai que peu de temps et tu vas devoir y retourner, lui dit-elle alors.

\- Pas déjà…

\- Si trop de temps passe, tu ne pourras plus revenir, pense à ton père, ton frère et tes amis, aux deux hommes qui tentent de te sauver et surtout, pense à Jasper…

Rasaben serra les dents en hochant la tête. Il vint alors serrer une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras, lui disant combien il l'aimait et à quel point elle lui manquait.

\- Soit heureux avec ton vampire, et je sais que tu le seras, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur chaque joue. Va maintenant…

Rasaben déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de lui tourner le dos, partant dans la direction opposée où il savait qu'il allait retrouver la douleur.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Après trois semaines à Sainte-Mangouste, Narcissa venait enfin de rentrer chez elle. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut d'aller dans la chambre de Rasaben, sachant par son mari et son fils qu'il avait été amené ici.

Le Lord et Rogue avaient en effet préféré le soigner loin de l'hôpital à cause de ses origines si particulières qui auraient fait poser beaucoup trop de questions. De plus, il réagissait étrangement à certains traitements et son corps guérissait très rapidement, trop même, ce qui les avait obligé à recasser certains de ses os qui s'étaient mal ressoudés et autant dire que ça n'avait pas marché pour toutes ses fractures.

Cependant, ce qui les inquiétait le plus étaient ses poumons, ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été brûlés et jusqu'à maintenant, rien de ce qu'ils avaient tenté n'avait marché.

\- Narcissa, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Severus dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Bien mieux, merci, répondit-elle. Et Rasaben ?

\- Ses chances de guérisons diminuent de jour en jour, murmura-t-il sombrement. Le Lord continue ses recherches pour le soigner, je crois qu'il apprécie grandement ce gamin…

\- Alors je dois l'emmener, déclara-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

\- Pardon ? Tu n'y penses pas Narcissa ! s'exclama Severus. Il est instable, il nous a fait une dizaine d'arrêt cardiaque en trois semaines, il suffoque dès qu'on lui retire le sortilège d'oxygène ! Ses poumons sont brûlés !

\- Lis ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin, malgré qu'elle ait blêmi en entendant ses déclarations sur l'état de son neveu.

 _Narcissa,_

 _Avec cette bataille qui se rapproche, je voudrais que vous me promettiez quelque chose. J'ai moi-même fait la promesse de revenir chez moi, quel que soit mon état, et je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez à tenir parole._

 _Si jamais j'étais trop blessé, que notre magie ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, ramenez-moi auprès des miens, de Jasper. Il y aura là-bas un dernier espoir pour moi et j'aimerais qu'il soit tenté._

 _Qu'importe les ordres des guérisseurs, du professeur Rogue ou du Lord, je sais que vous serez capable de me reconduire chez moi, par le chemin habituel…_

 _Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, que si ce moment doit arriver, vous aurez ma vie entre les mains mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider._

 _Je vous en remercie par avance,_

 _Rasaben_

\- Il est inconscient, quel est cet espoir dont il parle ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, répondit-elle. Peux-tu placer des sorts pour son transport ?

Severus opina à contrecœur et après un dernier sort de légèreté, Narcissa le prit dans ses bras.

Elle se rendit rapidement dans les serre et de là, elle utilisa la cheminée pour atteindre Gringotts. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Blanok avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la cheminée.

\- Billy ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Narcissa, murmura-t-il. Que…

Son regard venait cependant de se poser sur le corps enveloppé dans une couverture qu'elle portait et il comprit aussitôt.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'avançant.

\- Très mal, murmura-t-elle. Il lui reste cependant un dernier espoir de s'en sortir…

\- Vous allez chez les Cullen n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il.

\- Oui, il vous en avait parlé ? lui demanda-elle.

\- Et il a eu mon approbation, ce qu'il voulait avant de retourner en Angleterre, répondit-il peiné. Allez-y et tenez-moi au courant…

\- Je vous le promets, déclara-t-elle.

Elle partit aussitôt dans la forêt et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, elle tomba sur deux vampires.

\- Merci Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

\- Narcissa Malefoy ? s'étonna Edward.

\- Oui, je ramène Rasaben, il doit être chez vous au plus vite.

Edward opina, il voyait bien que le jeune homme était inconscient, les explications viendraient plus tard. Emmett récupéra donc Rasaben et Edward prit délicatement Narcissa dans ses bras. Ils furent ensuite à la villa en quelques minutes et leur arrivée apporta avec elle un lourd silence.

Jasper et Alice avaient déjà compris de quoi cela retournait et celui-ci demanda à son frère d'installer Rasaben dans son lit.

\- Que se passe-t-il Narcissa ? s'enquit Carlisle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Il est mourant mais il avait promis de revenir ici, pour essayer de devenir comme vous, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est un Quileute, déclara doucement Carlisle. Notre venin…

\- Non, intervint Alice. Il a une chance, je l'ai vu.

\- C'était donc ça que tu me cachais, souffla Edward et elle opina avec un regard désolé.

\- Carlisle s'il te plait, le supplia Jasper qui était revenu avec Emmett.

Carlisle acquiesça aussitôt et avec Jasper, ils repartirent à l'étage.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il veut ? lui demanda Carlisle.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper lui montra le mot qu'il lui avait laissé et Carlisle hocha la tête.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il va survivre, chuchota Carlisle avant de le mordre tandis que Jasper ne lâchait pas sa main.

Au salon, tous attendaient anxieusement. Narcissa était très crispée et Esmé était venue s'asseoir près d'elle, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

\- Il doit vivre, il est trop jeune pour mourir, murmura Narcissa.

\- C'est lui qui va devoir se battre maintenant, déclara Carlisle en revenant.

\- C'est ce qu'il fait depuis trois semaines, leur apprit-elle.

\- Trois semaines ? releva Edward.

\- Oui, j'étais moi-même hospitalisée, je n'ai donc pas pu le ramener avant… Il est passé par de nombreux stades mais jamais dans le bon sens, il n'a fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour d'après ce que j'ai appris…

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- La guerre, répondit Jasper qui voulait apporter des réponses à sa famille.

Tous braquèrent leur regard sur lui et il leur raconta ce qu'il savait, Narcissa complétant l'histoire avec ce qui lui manquait, notamment les derniers évènements.

A peine une heure plus tard, un véritable cri d'agoni se fit entendre et Jasper, Carlisle et Narcissa gagnèrent aussitôt la chambre afin de voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Oui je sais, certains diront que ce n'est pas très gentil de couper à cet endroit mais tant pis, je prends le risque, et je vous à bientôt pour avoir la suite ;)


	16. Chapter 15 : Pour Survivre

Salut ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue, vous voyez je n'ai pas été sadique trop longtemps ;)

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos dernières reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : … Pour Survivre**

* * *

Dans le lit, Rasaben semblait se tordre de douleur, les yeux clos mais la respiration complètement irrégulière.

\- Ses poumons sont brûlés, le sort d'oxygène a dû se désactiver, souffla Narcissa quelque peu sous le choc.

\- Pouvez-vous lui remettre ? s'enquit Carlisle qui prenait rapidement les constantes de Rasaben.

\- Je vais essayer mais entre ses magies et le venin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne, celui qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à maintenant m'a prévenu qu'il réagissait étrangement à certains traitements, répondit-elle en lançant le sort.

Cependant, cela sembla fonctionner et Rasaben put de nouveau respirer convenablement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer de s'agiter.

\- La transformation est un processus très douloureux et j'ai peur qu'avec ses origines Quileutes, ça le soit encore plus pour lui, déclara Carlisle.

\- Il est fort, il va s'en sortir, murmura Jasper avec conviction. Il a tenu ces trois dernières semaines, il tiendra ces quelques jours de plus.

Narcissa préféra finalement rejoindre le salon et Carlisle, après avoir déposé sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper, quitta lui aussi la chambre.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben était perdu dans son esprit. Il avait entendu de nouvelles voix, des mains glacées l'avaient touché et il avait compris qu'il devait être de retour en Amérique, auprès des Cullen. Ensuite, il avait senti comme deux piqures au niveau de sa carotide et après ça, une vague de douleur l'avait envahi. Il n'y avait plus que ses poumons qui étaient en feu, c'était tout son corps.

Il lutta, cherchant après ses magies pour repousser les flammes qui le consumaient hors de son organisme.

\- Ne lutte pas Rasaben, laisse faire le venin, entendit-il à son oreille.

Son corps se tendit une nouvelle fois et il ne put retenir un cri douloureux.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Le temps passait mais impossible pour lui de dire si c'étaient des minutes, des heures ou même des jours, il n'avait plus aucune notion. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur, parfois il entendait les mots que lui murmuraient Jasper, étant certain que c'était lui qui restait près de lui.

Cependant, quelque chose changea, une de ses magies se mêla au combat. Il eut alors l'impression qu'un élément toxique se répandait dans ses veines lorsque sa magie Quileute combattit les flammes. Une lueur de lucidité lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait, le venin était un poison pour les Quileutes et si sa magie gagnait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il entra alors dans une nouvelle lutte, une bataille contre lui-même, contre sa magie qui voulait se débarrasser du venin.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

\- Carlisle ! appela Jasper.

Carlisle fut là aussitôt et lorsqu'il vit l'état de Rasaben, il sembla se figer.

\- Sa magie Quileute, murmura-t-il alors que Jasper essuyait le front trempé de sueur de Rasaben. Elle est en train de combattre le venin…

\- Il faut l'aider, souffla Jasper.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est à lui de se battre, d'enrayer le processus afin que le venin puisse le transformer… Je suis désolé Jasper…

\- Tu as entendu Rasaben, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. C'est à toi de faire la différence, tu es un sorcier, concentre-toi pour aider le venin, ne laisse pas ta magie Quileute l'emporter…

Carlisle préféra quitter la chambre, voir Rasaben souffrir ainsi et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'était trop pour lui, et il savait que Jasper aimait autant être seul avec son compagnon.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben laissa sa magie Quileute progresser, chassant le venin mais en contrepartie, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il avait bien compris que sa magie l'entrainait à la mort et alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour conjurer sa magie sorcière, pour l'obliger à se manifester.

Un vent magique sembla alors balayer l'ensemble de la chambre, prenant par surprise Jasper qui entendait le cœur de Rasaben se faire de plus en plus faible. Cependant, en même temps que ce souffle magique, son cœur recommença à battre fortement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Carlisle qui avait entendu le sursaut du cœur de Rasaben.

\- Il a enfin débloqué sa magie sorcière, il se bat contre sa magie Quileute, répondit Jasper en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Alors il y a encore de l'espoir, murmura Carlisle et Jasper opina.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben avait senti la différence, le feu avait repris possession de son corps mais il devait sans cesse lutter contre sa magie Quileute. C'était une bataille entre ses deux lui, entre ses origines et ce qu'on avait fait de lui suite à l'enchantement gobelin.

Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il s'était toujours plus considéré comme un Quileute qu'un sorcier mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait faire cohabiter les deux, qu'il était autant l'un que l'autre et que si sa magie sorcière n'était pas intervenue avant, c'était avant tout à cause de lui.

Ce fut alors le déclic pour lui, il était né sorcier, il ne pouvait donc pas faire passer cet état au second plan, et il comprit que c'était sa magie sorcière qui allait lui sauver la vie.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Après ce qui lui sembla des jours, sa magie Quileute arrêta enfin de combattre, laissant le venin se répandre à sa guise. Il brûlait toujours mais différemment, ses poumons ne l'empêchaient plus de respirer, son corps semblait guérir.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Au quatrième jour, Jasper savait que Rasaben allait s'en sortir et que sa fin de transformation était pour bientôt. Depuis qu'il avait combattu sa magie Quileute avec sa magie sorcière au deuxième jour, Rasaben avait commencé à réellement changer, les caractéristiques vampiriques apparaissant.

Son cœur aussi, d'après Carlisle, il avait les bons battements, ceux qui montraient qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter pour toujours.

C'est finalement tard dans la nuit que le cœur de Rasaben s'arrêta et celui-ci accueillit avec plaisir la fin de ses souffrances. Il mit cependant plusieurs secondes à prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans ceux de Jasper.

Il s'assit aussitôt, tendant sa main afin de la déposer sur la joue du blond.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ces derniers jours, murmura Jasper.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Rasaben avait aussitôt insonorisé la chambre et ils avaient passé les heures suivantes à se retrouver, le plus jeune voulant montrer qu'il était bien vivant.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin au salon, toute la famille les attendait.

\- Ça te change, tu es bien pâle maintenant, lui dit Edward alors qu'Esmé venait le serrer dans ses bras

\- L'inconvénient des vampires, répondit Rasaben avec un sourire.

\- Tu as effrayé beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps, aussi bien ici qu'en Angleterre, intervint Carlisle.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'intention d'aller à la réserve tout à l'heure, après avoir mangé quelque chose…

\- Une partie de chasse tous ensemble, ça te tente ? lui demanda joyeusement Emmett et Rasaben hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Carlisle et Esmé choisirent de rester à la villa, les laissant aller s'amuser ensemble.

Après avoir contenté leurs estomacs, ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite, profitant de la nuit pour monter à Rasaben les avantages de leur condition.

Cependant, au petit matin, alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Rasaben se souvint de comment il en était arrivé là et il se figea, inquiétant les autres.

\- C'était la guerre, chuchota-t-il alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Jasper fut sur lui dans la seconde, faisant signe aux autres de rentrer en envoyant un message mental à Edward.

\- Rasaben, dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai commis des meurtres atroces, j'ai… Je les ai égorgé sous ma forme de loup, je suis un monstre, chuchota-t-il.

\- Non Rasaben, lui dit-il doucement. La guerre… C'est un esprit particulier, et très peu sont capables d'en parler… J'ai vécu ton état d'esprit, j'ai moi-même massacré des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes et pourtant, je sais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, que si ça n'avait pas été eux, je ne serai pas là pour toi aujourd'hui… Tu t'en remettras Rasaben et je vais t'y aider, je t'en fais la promesse, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Je me sens si mal, si sale en repensant à tout ça, avoua-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleur remède que d'aller voir sa famille, ses amis… Si tu penses en être capable, va à la réserve dès maintenant, vois comment ils vont être heureux de te savoir en vie, qu'importe ta nouvelle condition…

Rasaben opina et se saisit de la main de Jasper avant de détaler en direction de la réserve.

\- Je vais aller t'attendre sur les falaises, là où je t'avais retrouvé un jour de pluie, lui dit Jasper. Tu as besoin de ce moment seul avec ta famille.

Rasaben ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser avant d'aller jusqu'à chez lui.

Il se figea quelques secondes devant la porte puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il entra.

\- Rasaben, souffla Billy.

\- Bonjour Papa, dit-il lentement en s'avançant dans la pièce. Narcissa, rajouta-t-il surpris en la voyant.

\- Tu as survécu, murmura-t-elle émue en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Grâce à vous, sourit-il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous.

\- Nous sommes de la même famille, il n'y a pas de dette entre nous, répondit-elle.

Rasaben hocha la tête et s'avança vers son père, s'agenouillant à côté de son fauteuil.

\- Je t'avais promis de rester en vie et…

\- Et tu as tenu ta promesse, finit son père. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant, trop pâle à mon goût mais tu es là, notre famille ne sera pas amputée d'un nouveau membre et c'est le plus important.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Merci Papa. Je… J'ai vu Maman l'autre jour, dit-il avec hésitation.

\- Comment ?

\- Ça devait être quand je faisais des arrêts cardiaques, avant que Narcissa ne me ramène… Elle est fière de nous Papa et nous souhaite d'être heureux… J'ai aussi vu Sirius et les Potter mais ensuite j'ai dû revenir…

\- C'est une sorte de lieu parallèle, intervint Narcissa qui voyait l'air perdu de Billy. C'est un endroit où certains sorciers atterrissent lorsqu'ils sont entre la vie et la mort, ça leur permet en quelque sorte de choisir de revenir parmi les vivants ou de continuer…

Billy acquiesça et Rasaben serra sa main dans la sienne.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Billy ne le rompe.

\- Tu devrais aller chez Sam, ils t'attendent tous là-bas… Ils… hésita-t-il.

\- Ils sont choqués je suppose, ils ont assisté au pire, se souvint-il. Mais savent-ils ce qui était en train de m'arriver ces derniers jours ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, Sam et Paul ont calmé le jeu, ton frère, Quil et Embry étaient très remontés, admit-il.

Rasaben opina, songeur, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa tante.

\- Êtes-vous retourné en Angleterre depuis que vous m'avez amené ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, j'attendais ton réveil, je vais maintenant pouvoir rassurer tout le monde et leur dire que tu viendras prochainement nous rendre visite.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je viendrai mais je me donne maximum une semaine, bien que ça peut être demain ou après-demain, je ne sais pas…

\- Prends ton temps Rasaben, la situation en Angleterre est bien moins chaotique, le Lord remet de l'ordre et la vérité a éclaté depuis… Dumbledore est mort, Fudge aussi et le Lord a pris sa place tandis que Lucius assure l'intérim à Poudlard pour mettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers de l'école.

\- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, sourit-il. Et Narcissa… Savez-vous si… Pendant les combats, j'ai vu Théo au sol, je ne savais pas s'il était vivant ou… C'est ce qui a déclenché mes premières transformations là-bas…

\- Il est vivant Rasaben, il a été très touché mais il s'en est très bien remis, je l'ai vu pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merlin merci, murmura-t-il soulagé. Je viendrai dès que possible, une fois que j'aurais apaisé la situation par ici…

Narcissa hocha la tête et Rasaben partit en direction de chez Sam affronter la meute.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte et ce fut Emily qui vint lui ouvrir, lui faisant un grand sourire en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Heureux de te revoir, vraiment, lui dit-elle.

\- De même, répondit-il surpris mais heureux de sa réaction.

\- Laisse-leur juste du temps, surtout à ton frère, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Rasaben opina, ne sachant tout de même pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Rasaben ! s'exclamèrent Paul et Seth, en bondissant vers lui.

\- Waaaa ! T'es vachement blanc, rajouta Seth en reculant d'un pas.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre mais t'es vivant ! renchérit joyeusement Paul en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

\- Papa m'a fait la même remarque, sourit-il.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Rasaben, vraiment, déclara alors Sam en venant lui serrer la main.

\- Tu peux toujours te transformer ? s'enquit Jared après l'avoir salué.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Je n'ai pas essayé… J'aurais envie de répondre oui mais j'ai tellement combattu ma magie Quileute que je n'en suis pas sûr…

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu combattu ? s'étonna Leah.

\- Pour survivre, elle ne voulait pas accepter le venin alors ma magie sorcière l'a combattue, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point…

\- Alors tu as renié tes origines, intervint Jacob d'une voix froide.

\- Non, trancha Rasaben en plongeant dans le sien. Cette épreuve m'a au moins appris une chose, je me suis toujours considéré comme un Quileute, laissant au second plan ma vraie nature, celle du sorcier, et ça a failli me coûter la vie. J'accepte entièrement les deux maintenant.

\- Les trois même, renchérit Paul.

\- Trois ?

\- Ta nouvelle condition de buveur de sang, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai, rit-il. Bref, je peux très bien vivre avec ça, je resterai toujours le même.

\- Tu nous as menti pendant toutes ces années ! s'exclama Jacob. Bon sang ! A chaque fois que tu retournais là-bas, tu retombais dans une guerre et on l'a appris de la plus horrible des façons, en te voyant combattre !

\- Jacob… commença Sam sur un ton menaçant.

\- Non laisse Sam, le coupa Rasaben en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère. Tu sais quoi Jake, je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi mais à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu m'en veux, tu me fais me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà… C'est ça pour toi avoir un frère ? Parce que si c'est ça, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir, ça ferait beaucoup moins mal ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Mais c'est parce que tu nous caches de choses graves ! Tu me caches des choses et quand je les découvre, tu es en train de massacrer tous ces gens !

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, je n'aurais jamais dû me transformer pendant cette bataille, rétorqua-t-il furieux. Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai vu le corps ensanglanter de mon meilleur ami et je l'ai cru mort ! Mort ! cria-t-il. Alors oui, j'ai un peu pété les plombs ! Oui j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Oui j'ai égorgé des dizaines de personnes ! Et oui, j'y ai pris du plaisir sur le moment ! J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé mais non, ça serait mentir, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais peut-être pas là, ou alors certains de mes amis seraient morts ! finit-il amèrement. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait le choix de vous laisser en dehors et je l'assume complètement, tu peux m'en vouloir, je vivrai avec ça mais jamais je ne regretterai de vous avoir laissé en sécurité, jamais ! conclut-il avant de sortir en courant de la maison.

\- Franchement Jacob, tu ne vois pas qu'il culpabilise assez ? cracha Paul en partant à sa poursuite, Seth sur ses talons.

\- Rasaben ! l'appela Seth.

\- Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il en tremblant.

\- Tu vas muter, souffla Paul en reculant de plusieurs pas en entrainant Seth.

Rasaben se cambra, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux et sous le regard de Paul et Seth, il se transforma.

\- Au moins il a sa réponse, souffla Seth.

\- Mais bon sang, un loup au regard écarlate, c'est vachement flippant, rajouta Paul en avançant d'un pas.

Cependant, Rasaben décampa et ils ne cherchèrent pas à le suivre, se doutant qu'il allait aller trouver du réconfort auprès de son vampire. Rasaben ne ralentit qu'une fois qu'il put voir Jasper aux falaises et il s'avança en gémissant, souffrant de la position de son frère.

\- Rasaben, chuchota Jasper en tendant sa main vers lui.

Rasaben le laissa caresser sa tête, ne s'étant jusqu'à maintenant jamais montré sous sa forme de loup face lui.

\- Tes émotions me parlent toujours autant, murmura-t-il. Ton frère t'a blessé, encore une fois…

Rasaben frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de Jasper, la laissant finalement là pour profiter de sa présence, de son odeur qui le rassurait tant.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jasper tenait entre ses bras un Rasaben de nouveau humain mais avec des émotions encore plus poignantes pour lui.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre Rasaben… A chaque fois que tu le revois, il te fait du mal, dit-il lentement. Et les autres, qu'en disent-ils ?

\- Ils l'acceptent, seuls Jacob, Quil et Embry sont restés distant, répondit-il.

\- Alors laisse-les, lorsqu'ils auront acceptés, ils reviendront vers toi, déclara-t-il et Rasaben finit par acquiescer, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Rasaben profitant de cet instant pour se reprendre.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la villa où Rasaben leur expliqua ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait fait pendant la bataille et l'ensemble des Cullen, sa nouvelle famille, passa une partie de l'après-midi à le rassurer.

* * *

Voilà, alors verdict ?

Sinon, la fin est proche, j'ai plus que trois chapitres à vous publier et cette histoire sera officiellement terminée !


	17. Chapter 16 : Nouveau Départ

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Nouveau Départ**

* * *

Rasaben resta chez les Cullen toute la journée du lendemain, refusant de se rendre à la réserve. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Carlisle s'il pouvait s'installer à la villa avec eux et ayant eu son accord, il était passé chez lui récupérer ses affaires. Il avait expliqué la situation à son père et voir son visage peiné lui avait fait du mal mais il avait compris. Rasaben lui avait de toute façon promis de venir le voir régulièrement et Billy l'avait laissé partir.

Les deux jours suivants, Rasaben était resté avec les Cullen, apprivoisant sa nouvelle condition. Il avait aussi longuement discuté avec Jasper, tentant d'apaiser ses démons qui étaient très présents depuis son réveil.

Il s'était aussi décidé à aller en Angleterre, ayant besoin de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé depuis la bataille de Poudlard et surtout, revoir ses amis, s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien.

Le lendemain matin, il prit donc la direction de la réserve. Il entra silencieusement chez lui, tombant sur son père. Il discuta plusieurs minutes avec lui et il fut penné en apprenant que son frère n'avait toujours pas décoléré après lui. Il s'emmitoufla ensuite dans sa cape et disparut dans la cheminée.

\- Mr Black ? s'étonna le gobelin.

\- Bonjour Blanok, le salua-t-il en faisant tomber son capuchon.

\- Vous avez bien changé mais je suis content de vous revoir sur vos deux pieds, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Blanok dut se rendre à un rendez-vous, congédiant Rasaben. Il s'engouffra alors dans la cheminée pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy.

Personne ne vint l'accueillir et il prit donc la direction du salon. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et il eut la satisfaction d'y voir Narcissa et Drago.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter.

\- Rasaben, souffla Narcissa en se levant.

\- Rasaben ? s'étonna Drago en l'observant.

\- J'ai juste un peu changé, sourit-il en saluant sa tante.

\- Un peu ? Tu as carrément changé de couleur de peau, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- C'était ça ou je mourrais, admit-il en croisant enfin son regard.

\- Bordel, jura-t-il en voyant son regard écarlate.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, le rassura-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu un foutu vampire ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

\- Je crois bien que si mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherai pas à un seul humain, j'habite avec une famille qui se nourrit de sang animal et j'ai bien l'intention de les imiter…

\- Bien, et si tu allais chez Théo, Rasaben ? intervint Narcissa en voyant que son fils avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information. Il est assez angoissé depuis qu'il a appris que tu risquais d'y rester…

Rasaben hocha la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil à Drago qui était toujours légèrement choqué, il sortit du salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il débarquait dans le salon de Théo. Sachant où trouver son ami, il partit rejoindre son aile et une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui ? entendit-il.

Rasaben poussa la porte et quand Théo le vit, il se figea.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, murmura Rasaben en avançant. Si tu savais le mal que ça m'a fait…

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, comme deux frères qui se retrouvent et Rasaben songea que c'était à ça qu'aurait dû ressembler ses retrouvailles avec Jacob.

\- J'aurais pu y rester, admit Théo en l'observant. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le professeur Rogue m'a fait les premiers soins dès qu'il m'a trouvé et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé… Je prends encore des potions mais je suis complètement tiré d'affaire. Et toi alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas passé loin non plus, soupira-t-il. Et comme tu peux voir, seule ma transformation fait que je suis encore en vie…

\- Alors je suis heureux que tu l'ais faite, tu m'aurais vraiment manqué si tu étais parti… souffla-t-il.

\- Et est-ce que… Enfin je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, avons-nous perdu des amis ? lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Oui, soupira Théo. Millicent, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory… Blaise, Daphnée et Tracey sont encore à Sainte-Mangouste mais ils ne risquent plus rien… Eleanor et Drago s'en sont sortis avec quelques égratignures, résuma-t-il rapidement.

Rasaben prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, choqué d'apprendre le décès de quatre de leurs amis.

Ils passèrent finalement le restant de l'après-midi à discuter et Théo lui apprit qu'en un mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

La population sorcière avait notamment été choquée d'apprendre que c'était Dumbledore qui était derrière tous les meurtres de ces dernières années. Le but à long terme étant qu'il prenne le pouvoir en étant vu comme le héros qui aurait débarrassé le monde d'un nouveau mage noir, ayant déjà éliminé Grindelwald il y a plusieurs décennies. Le Lord était donc la personne idéale, ayant énormément fait parler de lui à cause de ses diverses expériences liées à la magie noire qui avaient effrayé la population.

\- Mais tu connais la meilleure, tu es plus ou moins recherché, déclara Théo.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Lis ça, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un article de journal.

 _En ce 4 juin 1998, Poudlard fut le lieu d'une grande bataille alors que quelques heures auparavant, le ministère était lui-même attaqué…_

 _Ce jour-là, notre ministre, Cornélius Fudge, ainsi que le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore furent tués…_

 _Néanmoins, un jeune homme a attiré de nombreux regards. Lors de cette bataille, il faisait partie de ceux qu'on appelait les mangemorts et il a fait un véritable carnage dans les rangs de Dumbledore. Ce jeune homme, dont son nom est toujours inconnu, est un animagus non déclaré pouvant se transformer en loup. Un énorme loup noir qui a tranché de nombreuses gorges, sauvant bon nombre de ses alliés._

 _Nous avons bien évidemment enquêté, posant des questions aux partisans de notre nouveau ministre mais pas un seul n'a pu, ou voulu, nous répondre. La seule chose que nous avons pu savoir c'est que ce jeune homme se trouve actuellement plus proche de la mort que de la vie et que plusieurs personnes font des recherches afin de le sauver._

\- Et bien crois-moi Théo, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dévoiler mon identité et je remercie tous ceux qui n'ont rien dit, lui dit-il en reposant l'article.

\- Je me doute… Où comptes-tu vivre maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

\- Aux Etats-Unis, répondit-il sans hésiter. Ma vie a toujours été là-bas, encore plus depuis que j'ai rencontré Jasper… Bien sûr, je vais revenir afin de passer les aspics mais c'est tout, je ne compte pas rester en Angleterre. Ma vengeance est accomplie, Lily, James et Sirius peuvent reposer en paix et moi, je peux vivre sereinement. Mais promis, tu pourras venir me voir et si tu veux, je reviendrai ici, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça me va, sourit-il à soin tour.

A la nuit tombée, Rasaben avait pris la direction du manoir du Lord, voulant le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était blessé.

Il avait cheminé dans les couloirs telle une ombre, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la porte du bureau de Tom où il avait doucement frappé avant d'être invité à entrer.

\- Alors c'était ça ton dernière espoir, déclara Tom dès qu'il fut entré. Être transformé en vampire…

\- Mon âme-sœur en est un alors je voulais tenter… Aviez-vous trouvé quelque chose pour me soigner ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, admit-il. Le sortilège qui t'avait touché était incurable, je l'ai découvert peu de temps après que Narcissa t'ait emmené, nous faisions que te maintenir en vie grâce à nos sorts mais tu ne t'en serais pas tiré…

\- Alors je suis heureux que vous m'ayez tenu en vie ces trois semaines, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais survécu… sourit-il. Merci.

\- Remercie aussi Severus, c'est lui qui t'a veillé jour et nuit, dit-il simplement.

\- Si je savais où le trouver, j'irai le faire…

\- Il est ici, dans un des labos, lui apprit-il.

Rasaben hocha la tête et se prépara à sortir, il s'immobilisa cependant une fois la main sur la poignée, se retournant de nouveau pour faire face au Lord.

\- Remettez le monde sorcier sur les rails Tom, il est temps que quelqu'un le gouverne convenablement, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu seras la pour voir ça Rasaben, tu as une existence aussi longue que la mienne maintenant…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, ma vie est aux États-Unis, je reviendrai juste passer mes examens cet été et ensuite, ça sera simplement pour des visites, je ne m'attarderai pas plus en Angleterre.

\- Nous nous recroiserons Rasaben, j'en suis persuadé, lui dit-il en avançant vers lui.

Rasaben sourit et serra la main qu'il lui tendait avant de quitter son bureau, prenant la direction des laboratoires de potions.

Il finit par trouver son directeur de maison dans le dernier labo, profondément plongé dans la fabrication d'une potion. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il termine, ne voulant pas risquer de le déranger.

\- Bonsoir professeur, murmura-t-il alors.

\- Mr Black, souffla-t-il surpris.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Rasaben maintenant que j'ai terminé l'école.

\- Alors appelez-moi Severus, dit-il à son tour.

\- Bien Severus, je tenais à vous remercier, on ne m'a pas caché que vous étiez celui qui avait permis que je reste vivant toutes ces semaines, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me guérir, déclara-t-il.

\- Le Lord a aussi beaucoup œuvré pour vous, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais, je viens de son bureau, sourit-il.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou Rasaben, lorsque Narcissa m'a montré le mot que vous aviez écrit, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de vous étrangler de mes propres mains pour avoir laissé une consigne aussi stupide ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'étais de toute façon mourant, le Lord m'a même avoué que je n'aurais jamais survécu alors quitte à mourir, je préférai que ce soit parmi les miens et comme vous pouvez le voir, ma dernière chance a fonctionné, rajouta-t-il tout sourire.

\- Vous étiez tout de même complètement inconscient !

\- Oui je sais, je ne suis pas un Black pour rien, répliqua-t-il amusé.

\- Et je crois que le monde n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de vous, soupira-t-il.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai l'intention de rester auprès de ma famille de vampires et de me faire une vie paisible.

\- Honnêtement, vu vos origines, j'en doute, grommela-t-il et Rasaben éclata de rire.

Ils discutèrent encore longuement ensemble avant que Rasaben ne se décide à rentrer chez lui, Jasper lui manquait déjà.

Il ne traina pas chez son père, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter Jacob une nouvelle fois et Billy était vraiment penné de la situation entre ses deux fils, sachant cependant que c'était à son ainé de faire le premier pas.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Il fallut presque trois semaines à Jacob pour digérer la situation et faire des excuses à son frère, Embry et Quil s'étant déjà réconciliés avec lui depuis près de deux semaines.

Rasaben et Jacob avaient alors passé une partie de la nuit à discuter, le premier lui avouant tout ce qu'il avait caché pendant toutes ces années. A partir de là, Jacob avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et Rasaben en avait été heureux, ayant décidé de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. En effet, voir son frère morose l'avait fait souffrir malgré le fait qu'il l'avait soigneusement caché, seul Jasper étant au courant de son mal-être vis-à-vis de la situation.

La semaine suivante, Rasaben se rendit en Angleterre sous glamour afin de passer ses aspics. Il était heureux de retrouver ses amis, n'ayant pas pu revenir depuis la dernière fois où il n'avait vu que Théo et Drago.

\- Ça va Drago, tu t'es remis depuis l'autre jour ? s'enquit tranquillement Rasaben après qu'ils se soient tous joyeusement salués.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'intéressa Blaise.

\- Ma nouvelle condition l'a quelque peu choqué, répondit-il amusé.

\- Je vous laisse imaginer le choc, grommela Drago. Il débarque dans mon salon, plus pâle qu'un cadavre et il me dit qu'il a simplement un peu changé…

\- Et c'est vrai ! s'exclama Rasaben. J'ai juste changé de couleur de peau et de régime alimentaire mais sinon, je reste le même que vous avez connu toutes ces années à Poudlard, sourit-il.

\- Mouai, on ne peut pas dire qu'on t'a vraiment connu avec tout ce que tu nous cachais, lui fit remarquer Tracey.

\- Vas-tu pouvoir répondre à nos questions maintenant ? lui demanda Eleanor.

\- En fin de semaine alors, quand on en aura terminé avec ces fichus examens, promit-il dans un soupir.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit Daphnée en se serrant un peu plus contre Blaise.

\- Et vous, depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? les interrogea Drago, en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard pour avoir osé lui cacher ce genre de chose.

\- Depuis l'hôpital, répondit Blaise sur un ton penaud. Ça rapproche d'être coincé entre quatre murs blancs…

Ils furent cependant interrompus par un sorcier à l'air antipathique qui leur demanda d'entrer dans la salle en silence pour leur écrit de sortilèges.

Pour chaque examen, Rasaben prit tout son temps mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était presque de la triche. En effet, grâce à sa condition de vampire, il avait maintenant une excellente mémoire et il n'eut donc aucune difficultés, se rajoutant même volontairement des erreurs dans certaines matières où il n'avait jamais excellé.

La semaine fut éprouvante pour Rasaben, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue et n'avait pas non plus besoin d'étudier énormément avant chaque examen, c'était plutôt la brûlure constante dans sa gorge qui le rendait irritable. Avec cette semaine, il venait de se rendre compte de la maîtrise qu'avaient les Cullen pour lutter chaque jour contre la soif, contre l'envie de mordre les humains qui les entouraient au quotidien.

Fréquenter autant de personnes l'aurait rendu fou s'il n'avait pas pu aller chasser chaque nuit dans la forêt de son ami, habitant chez Théo pour la semaine. Il appréciait grandement ces moments de sérénité nocturne, loin de toute tentation où il pouvait simplement être lui-même.

Lorsqu'il posa sa plume lors du dernier examen, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement avec les autres. Alors qu'ils allaient partir chez Drago, Hermione vint les aborder en compagnie de Lisa et Padma.

\- Il y a une petite fête de prévue ce soir, leur apprit Padma. C'est au pub Millésime, entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, vous viendrez ?

L'ensemble des Serpentards se jetèrent des coups d'œil puis Blaise opina.

\- A quelle heure ? s'enquit Daphnée.

\- A partir de vingt-deux-heures trente, répondit Lisa.

\- Alors on se voit ce soir, sourit Eleanor.

Les trois Serdaigles hochèrent la tête et les Serpentards s'en allèrent, Rasaben se faisant cependant retenir par Hermione.

\- J'aurais aimé te parler, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Ce soir, promit-il. On ira faire un tour si tu veux…

Hermione acquiesça et le laissa suivre ses amis.

Une fois arrivés chez Drago, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec des boissons et des gâteaux, faisant grimacer Rasaben.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre, s'excusa Drago qui observait son cousin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, j'irai manger avant qu'on aille au pub, dit-il avec amusement.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes repas, grogna Drago avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Tu veux bien enlever ton glamour ? lui demanda Blaise après avoir ricané.

Rasaben soupira mais mit fin au sort qui dissimulait sa véritable apparence, seuls Théo et Drago l'ayant déjà vu ainsi.

\- Bon sang, je comprends que Drago ait été choqué ! s'exclama Tracey.

\- Même en le sachant, ça fait un choc, admit Daphnée.

\- Ouai il parait, grommela Rasaben.

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous dire où tu habites maintenant ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Aux États-Unis, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Voyant les regards curieux de ses amis, il se lança, leur racontant toute son histoire en commençant par qui étaient ses parents biologiques et pourquoi Sirius, son parrain à la base, l'avait placé dans sa propre famille mais aux États-Unis. Il leur parla aussi des Quileutes et des Cullen, de Jasper bien évidemment, et enfin du Lord qu'il avait rejoint il y a deux ans à cause des manipulations de Dumbledore.

\- Qui était ta source extérieure à Poudlard ? l'interrogea Eleanor une fois remis du choc de son histoire. On était persuadé que quelqu'un t'informait sur la situation, tu semblais toujours savoir des choses importantes à l'avance.

\- C'était Blanok, le gobelin en charge de ma famille, avoua-t-il. Et il y avait aussi Narcissa depuis notre cinquième année, au moment où j'ai muté pour la première fois… Elle était la seule à connaître mes origines, ayant reconnu les traits Black américains chez moi dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu…

\- Ma propre mère ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Désolé, rit Rasaben.

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucius et Narcissa qui les invitèrent à rester diner. Lucius ne sembla pas reconnaître Rasaben et celui-ci s'en amusa.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, sourit-il en venant lui serrer la main.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et lorsque sa peau rencontra celle glacée du jeune homme, une expression de surprise passa dans son regard.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne me reconnaissez pas après avoir passé une partie de certaines vacances à m'apprendre à transplaner, déclara-t-il avec une fausse expression offensée.

\- Rasaben ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Narcissa m'avait dit que tu avais changé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, admit-il.

\- Je crois que personne ne s'y attendait, dit-il doucement.

Lucius opina en l'observant alors que Narcissa les invitait à se rendre dans la salle à manger.

\- Rasaben… commença-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, je vais aller me restaurer dans la forêt, la nourriture humaine me fait horreur maintenant, la rassura-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Je serai là à vingt-et-une heure trente, ça nous laissera le temps de nous préparer, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis avant de s'enfuir en courant.

A vingt-et-une-heure trente précise, Rasaben les rejoignait dans la salle à manger.

\- Tes yeux font vraiment flipper tu le sais ça ? lui dit Blaise.

\- Il parait oui, j'ai un petit air de ressemblance avec le Lord mais ce n'est que provisoire, bientôt ils seront dorés, à moins que je craque et que je ne m'abreuve à un humain d'ici là, rajouta-t-il tout sourire.

Théo ricana alors que les autres réprimaient un léger frisson.

\- Tu serais capable de tous leur couper l'appétit avec ce genre de phrase, lui fit justement remarquer Théo.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. On va se préparer ?

Tous opinèrent, ne voulant pas en entendre plus sur ce que mangeait Rasaben mais c'était sans compter sur Théo.

\- Et donc ton repas du soir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas terrible, je n'ai pas trouvé de carnivore, juste un chevreuil mais ça a fait l'affaire, surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment faim, c'était juste pour que la soirée soit plus supportable, répondit-il.

\- Bien, et si on allait se changer ! s'exclama fortement Drago en accélérant le pas.

Rasaben rigola, faisant un clin d'œil complice à Théo.

Chacun regagna donc sa chambre, des elfes de maison ayant été leur chercher leurs affaires chez eux, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à vingt-deux-heures quinze dans le hall.

Rasaben fut vite prêt et il en profita pour joindre Jasper avec le miroir.

\- Salut, sourit-il en le voyant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il.

\- Bien, j'en ai enfin terminé avec les examens, c'est la soirée de clôture ce soir, répondit-il. Je pense qu'elle va être longue avec toutes ces personnes à proximité…

\- Tu as eu des problèmes pour te contrôler ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis surtout rendu compte du self-control que vous deviez avoir en permanence avec cette brûlure constante dans la gorge… J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer.

\- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, c'est pour ça qu'on se prend parfois de longues périodes de vacances où on ne fréquente aucun humain, c'est reposant, déclara-t-il.

\- Je veux bien te croire, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, je vais porter un glamour ce soir et aucun risque que l'alcool ne me monte à la tête…

\- Fais tout de même attention, lors des soirées, ils ont les hormones en effusion et c'est parfois plus difficile à gérer pour nous, leur sang devenant encore plus attirant, l'avertit-il.

\- Promis je serai prudent, murmura-t-il.

Jasper opina et quelques minutes plus tard, Rasaben rangea son miroir. Il prit ensuite la direction du hall et une fois qu'ils furent tous là, ils gagnèrent la cheminée afin de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, lieu de passage obligé pour se rendre au Millésime.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, Rasaben étant complètement en alerte, pas très sûr de ses futures réactions au milieu d'un pub.

\- Ça ira ? souffla Théo qui voyait très bien la tension de son corps.

\- Oui et si jamais, j'irai prendre l'air ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il.

Théo hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le pub, Rasaben prit pleinement conscience de ce qui l'attendait et il songea de nouveau que la soirée allait être épuisante.

* * *

Et voilà, il ne me reste donc plus que deux chapitres à publier !

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 17 : Perdre Pied

Bonjour,

Mille mercis pour vos reviews et voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Perdre Pied**

* * *

Leur petit groupe entra sans trop de difficultés dans le pub déjà bien rempli, passant la sécurité qui vérifia qu'ils étaient bien sur les listes.

Drago repéra rapidement une table et il entraina ses amis à sa suite. Ils passèrent ensuite commande et Rasaben ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez face aux fortes odeurs d'alcool lorsque les boissons furent sur la table.

\- A la fin de Poudlard, déclara Blaise en levant sa chope.

\- Et au retour de la paix, rajouta Daphnée.

\- A nos amis, murmura Tracey.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et burent tout en commençant à discuter.

Un peu plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les Serdaigles et ils commandèrent une nouvelle tournée afin de trinquer avec eux.

\- Tu ne bois pas Rasaben ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, l'alcool, très peu pour moi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu pourrais prendre autre chose, rajouta Lisa. Il n'y a pas que des boissons alcoolisées…

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas soif pour le moment, sourit-il. Et ça vaut mieux, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Théo qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

Rasaben apprécia le début de soirée mais à partir du moment où la brûlure de sa gorge s'accentua, il se tendit et se montra de plus en plus distant.

C'est finalement Hermione qui lui permit de prendre l'air en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait promis de répondre à ses questions. Ils allèrent donc dans la cour quasiment déserte à l'arrière du pub, s'écartant un maximum des quelques élèves déjà un peu trop éméchés qui tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ça devenait intenable là-dedans.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-elle. Tu as changé, j'avais déjà remarqué quand on passait nos examens, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler… Et ce soir, tu ne bois rien, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne refuses jamais une bonne bièraubeurre.

\- J'ai changé c'est vrai, mais c'était ma seule solution pour rester en vie après la bataille de Poudlard, soupira-t-il.

\- Rasaben…

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Hermione, la coupa-t-il. C'est ma nature même qui a changé…

\- Tu es pourtant le même, physiquement en tout cas, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pas exactement non, je porte un glamour, avoua-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté et étant sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, il annula son sort.

Hermione se figea et elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard écarlate. Rasaben remit aussitôt en place son sort, n'étant pas à l'abri que quelqu'un débarque.

\- Tu t'es fait transformer en vampire, souffla-t-elle choquée.

\- Connais-tu le lien des âmes Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et bien mon âme-sœur est un vampire, lui apprit-il. Alors quand on m'a ramené chez moi, aux États-Unis, dans un état proche de la mort, j'ai voulu tenter ma dernière chance pour rester auprès de lui.

\- Alors la Gazette disait vrai, tu aurais pu y rester, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai même appris que rien n'aurait pu me soigner, que ma transformation était mon seul espoir de survivre…

\- Il y a tant de mystère autour de toi Rasaben, si tu savais à quel point c'est frustrant de se poser des questions et de ne pas avoir de réponses, lâcha-t-elle. Il a fallu attendre la bataille, que tu me sauves une nouvelle fois la vie, pour que je découvre que tu es un animagus…

\- Rien n'a été simple dans ma vie Hermione et très peu de gens sont au courant de tous mes secrets, je devais me protéger de Dumbledore et du ministère, protéger ma famille aussi, déclara-t-il.

Ils discutèrent longuement tous les deux, Rasaben s'étant décidé à lui dire qui il était vraiment et les manipulations auxquelles il avait échappé en étant placé aux États-Unis.

\- Pourquoi avoir été à Poudlard alors ? l'interrogea finalement Hermione. Il y a pourtant l'école de Salem là-bas, qui est d'ailleurs très réputée.

\- C'était une volonté des Potter et de Sirius, répondit-il. Ils voulaient au moins que j'étudie au même endroit qu'eux et c'était aussi un moyen pour moi de comprendre ce qui se passait ici.

Hermione hocha la tête et après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Bienvenue au pays de la tentation, grogna Rasaben lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du pub.

Ils se faufilèrent vers leur table à travers le pub bondé, Rasaben ayant cessé de respirer à l'instant même où ils étaient rentrés.

\- Où sont les autres ? s'étonna Rasaben en s'asseyant de nouveau auprès de Théo.

\- Regarde par là-bas, grommela-t-il en montrant la piste de danse.

Rasaben grogna en jetant ensuite un regard noir à la table recouverte de verres vides, ses amis semblaient être dans un bel état.

Il observa pendant quelques minutes Blaise et Daphnée qui semblaient ne faire plus qu'un tellement ils dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Son regard passa ensuite à son cousin qui faisait du rentre dedans à Lisa et de ce qu'il voyait, elle avait l'air très réceptive.

Il ferma finalement les yeux en grognant et il sentit Théo déposer sa main sur son bras.

\- Tout n'est que tentation, les hormones rendent le sang encore plus attirant, Jasper m'avait prévenu mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point, dit-il à voix basse à l'intention de son ami. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps ici…

\- Je comprends, si tu dois y aller je ne t'en voudrais pas, murmura-t-il en retour.

Rasaben tenta de rester, voulant essayer de profiter de la fête mais lorsque Terry vint à sa rencontre une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, son self-control fut mis à rude épreuve. Le Serdaigle avait sans aucun doute un peu trop abusé de la boisson et il semblait décidé à passer une nuit d'amusement avec lui.

Rasaben sentit sa gorge le brûler un peu plus à chaque fois que Terry s'approchait de son oreille pour lui murmurer des paroles salaces. Ses yeux se fixaient sans arrêt sur sa carotide qui pulsait et il sentait que le vampire était en train de prendre le pas sur le sorcier.

Alors que sa bouche se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la gorge du Serdaigle, une main le tira violemment en arrière, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui remettre brutalement les idées en place.

Il croisa alors le regard de Théo et après un signe de tête pour le remercier, il préféra s'enfuir.

Il sortit complètement du pub et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voyait, il grimpa sur un toit, allant s'asseoir dans l'ombre de façon à voir la porte du Millésime.

Il était choqué de ce qu'il avait failli faire, il devait une fière chandelle à son meilleur ami, sans lui, il aurait commis l'irréparable, étant certain qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter s'il avait commencé.

A près de trois heures du matin, il vit Hermione et Théo sortirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous du pub et prendre la direction du Chaudron Baveur afin de rentrer. Il leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance et se dirigea à son tour là-bas afin de rentrer au manoir Malefoy récupérer ses affaires. Il avait passé tout ce temps à réfléchir et rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours aussi mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Une fois là-bas, il gagna rapidement sa chambre et écrivit un mot à l'intention de Narcissa qu'il alla déposer sur la table de la salle à manger.

Il ne voulait pas repasser par la réserve, il sortit donc des limites du manoir Malefoy et transforma une plume en un portoloin parfaitement illégal mais indétectable afin d'arriver directement aux falaises.

Il sortit aussitôt son miroir afin d'appeler Jasper.

\- Jasper, murmura-t-il dès qu'il le vit. J'ai besoin de toi, je suis aux falaises…

\- J'arrive, dit-il simplement.

Rasaben opina avant de ranger son miroir, attendant anxieusement Jasper, ce qui s'était passé au pub tournant sans relâche dans sa tête.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans l'étau protecteur que formaient les bras de Jasper, prenant de grandes inspirations afin de chasser les autres effluves qu'il avait senti toute la soirée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il en sentant à quel point Rasaben était chamboulé. As-tu perdu le contrôle ?

\- Presque, gémit-il. Oh Merlin ! J'ai failli me laisser avoir ! Il était là, en train de me parler, de me draguer même, et son odeur était envoutante, sa carotide m'appelait… Ma bouche était presque dans son cou et… Je suis tellement désolé Jasper ! Tu m'avais prévenu mais… Sans Théo, ce gars serait mort ! Je suis un monstre Jasper… finit-il d'une voix emplie de dégoût et de culpabilité.

Jasper le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, il ne savait que trop ce que c'était d'approcher le point de rupture, de lutter jusqu'à ce que ce le vampire prenne les commandes, mettant tout le reste au second plan.

\- Chut, calme-toi Rasaben, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu ne l'as même pas touché…

\- Je l'aurais fait si Théo n'avait pas été là et…

\- Mais ton ami était là alors ne parle pas de choses qui ne se sont pas produites, l'interrompit-il avec douceur. Tu sais, on a presque tous perdu le contrôle au moins une fois depuis qu'on s'est mis au régime végétarien, pour dire vrai, seuls Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie n'ont jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain.

Rasaben ne répondit rien, continuant de respirer l'odeur de Jasper qui avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il se savait en sécurité avec lui et les tensions de la soirée commençaient doucement à se dissiper.

\- Je me sens tellement mal, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça va passer, lui dit-il en lui faisant relever son visage vers lui.

Jasper posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, ses pouces traçant de petits cercles apaisants avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'emparer des siennes.

\- Je t'aime Rasaben et quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, murmura Jasper.

Pour toute réponse, Rasaben reprit ses lèvres avec passion, ne se sentant pas prêt à prononcer ces quelques mots mais Jasper n'avait pas besoin de les entendre, il les sentait à travers ses émotions.

Finalement, ils ne rentrèrent que bien plus tard à la villa car Rasaben avait eu besoin d'énormément de temps pour se reprendre. Son mal-être restait cependant perceptible et il en discuta longuement avec l'ensemble de sa famille. Ceux qui avaient craqués lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et tous le rassurèrent en lui disant que si ça devait arriver un jour, personne ne lui en voudrait et il gérerait ça tous ensemble, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Rasaben s'était ensuite senti mieux et après plusieurs jours, il avait décidé de retourner en Angleterre voir ses amis.

Il s'était de nouveau créé un portoloin, arrivant directement dans un coin reculé du Chemin de Traverse qu'il connaissait et une fois soigneusement dissimulé sous son capuchon, il avait pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur. De là, il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Théo.

Il alla directement frappé à la porte de chambre de son ami et en entrant, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois, leur dit-il amusé, faisant rougir la jeune femme et sourire son meilleur ami.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à te montrer de nouveau, lui dit Théo en venant lui donner une accolade.

\- J'ai eu besoin de temps depuis la soirée… Et Théo… Merci, tu m'as évité de faire une grosse bêtise, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, Terry t'allumait et avec tes nouveaux sens, j'ai bien vu que tu n'arrivais pas à résister, soupira-t-il. Il m'en a voulu à mort après ça, m'accusant d'avoir foutu en l'air son coup d'un soir…

\- Je l'aurais vidé de son sang sans toi…

\- Aller oublie, ce n'est pas arrivé, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Du coup, vous avez fini la nuit ensemble de ce que j'ai vu, c'est ça ? les questionna-t-il.

\- C'est ça, une fois que tu as été parti on s'est retrouvés tous les deux et l'alcool aidant, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, répondit Théo.

\- Je me suis réveillée ici le lendemain et il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour me rappeler des évènements de la veille, rajouta Hermione dans un soupir.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Lisa a fini chez Drago, Daphnée chez Blaise, et seules Eleanor, Tracey et Padma ont été raisonnables, s'amusa Théo.

\- Tu vois, je suis bien content de ne plus pouvoir boire ce genre de boissons, c'est des trucs à mal finir… Enfin, ma condition me permet largement de mal terminer aussi mais c'est différent… soupira-t-il.

\- Il faut juste que tu t'habitues, lui dit gentiment Théo. Je suis sûr que ça ira ensuite…

\- Je l'espère…

Finalement, ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc, Théo ayant bien vu que Rasaben avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

Après plusieurs heures, Rasaben réussit enfin à se détendre et avant de partir, il promit à Théo de l'inviter chez lui prochainement.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Rasaben préféra éviter toute tentation et rester à la villa des Cullen ou à la réserve.

Ce n'est donc que fin septembre qu'il s'autorisa une sortie, ayant besoin d'aller faire quelques courses à Seattle. Il était d'abord passé sur l'allée sorcière et il avait été soulagé de constater que sa gorge ne l'avait que peu brûlée. Rassuré, il avait donc pris la direction des rues moldues, voulant s'acheter quelques affaires.

La nuit était tombée et il était sur le point de rentrer quand il croisa le parfum le plus attirant qu'il n'avait jamais senti. Soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance et il fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il se mit alors à suivre une jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années sans vraiment sans rendre compte, le vampire ayant pris le contrôle. Il entendait vaguement le portable que Jasper lui avait donné qui sonnait dans sa poche mais son attention était entièrement focalisée sur la femme qu'il suivait. Lorsqu'elle passa près d'une ruelle, Rasaben ne résista pas et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Sa main sur sa bouche, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre en restant bien dans son dos afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, il la plaqua contre un mur et ses crocs vinrent aussitôt s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi bon et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à aspirer, se retrouvant alors avec un corps dans les bras.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il fut incapable de bouger, son regard figé sur la jeune femme sans vie qu'il tenait.

C'est son portable, qui sonna une nouvelle fois dans sa poche, qui le ramena à la réalité et il finit par décrocher.

\- Rasaben, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit une voix avec inquiétude.

\- Je… Carlisle ?

\- Alice m'a dit que… Es-tu toujours au même endroit ? lui demanda-t-il finalement avec empressement.

\- Seattle… Une ruelle, murmura-t-il perdu. Carlisle j'ai… Elle sentait trop bon et…

\- Je viens te chercher, ne bouge surtout pas, le coupa-t-il doucement.

Rasaben raccrocha tout en lâchant le corps qu'il tenait toujours. Il recula de plusieurs pas, son regard fixé sur sa victime et il pria Merlin pour que Carlisle arrive rapidement, la panique montant en lui.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Carlisle fut enfin à ses côtés.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il rapidement. J'allais rentrer et elle est passée près de moi, elle sentait si bon, je n'ai pas pu résister et…

\- Ça va aller Rasaben, on va faire face ensemble, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Et le corps ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je vais m'en occuper… Je suis garée au parking du parc, va m'attendre dans la voiture, lui dit-il en lui donnant les clés.

Rasaben opina et partit aussitôt, préférant ne pas savoir ce que Carlisle allait faire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Carlisle l'avait rejoint et ils partirent aussitôt.

\- Je suis un monstre, chuchota-t-il. La meute va me détester…

Carlisle tenta de le tranquilliser pendant tout le trajet retour mais une fois à la villa, l'état de Rasaben ne s'était pas amélioré, bien au contraire. Il avait en effet vu son reflet dans un rétro et ses yeux, qui étaient presque entièrement dorés avant ce soir, étaient de nouveau rouge écarlate.

Une fois à la villa, il suivit Carlisle jusqu'au salon en gardant le regard fixé au sol. Jasper fut à ses côtés dès qu'il fut dans la pièce et Rasaben cacha son visage dans son cou, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Sa chanteuse, souffla Edward.

\- Ma quoi ? murmura-t-il sans pour autant oser croiser son regard.

\- Ta chanteuse, répéta-t-il. C'était comme pour nous à l'époque, tu n'avais aucune chance d'y résister.

\- Je vous ai tous mis en danger et…

\- Tu n'avais aucun contrôle là-dessus, le coupa calmement Rosalie.

\- Rasaben, le jour où j'ai craqué, on a déménagé, lui rappela Emmett qui lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire. Pareil pour Alice et Jasper et les conditions n'étaient pas meilleurs…

\- Je vais vous obliger à déménager de nouveau et…

\- Pas forcément, l'interrompit doucement Esmé en venant frotter son dos.

\- C'était à Seattle, hors de nos territoires habituelles donc il n'y a pas de risques pour nous normalement, rajouta Carlisle. Alice, tu nous préviendras si jamais ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Et Rasaben, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Alice, c'est entièrement de ma faute…

\- Non, si Edward a raison et que c'était ta chanteuse, elle était la personne qui avait le sang le plus attirant pour toi et rien n'aurait pu empêcher cette issue, lui dit Jasper en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

\- Ils vont me détester, comme si je n'avais pas fait assez de morts en Angleterre…

Tous savaient qu'il parlait de sa famille et de la meute mais aucun ne fut capable de le rassurer à ce propos, n'ayant aucune idée de leur réaction.

\- Je veux partir, murmura-t-il soudain. Je ne veux pas rester ici et risquer de les croiser, pas tant que mes yeux auront cette couleur.

\- Nous avons un chalet en France, dans les Alpes, très loin de toute population, déclara doucement Carlisle. Peut-être devrais-tu y aller avec Jasper, prendre un peu de recul avec tout ça…

Rasaben osa enfin relever la tête, croisant le regard de Jasper à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Nous irons, répondit alors Jasper. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

\- Merci, souffla Rasaben en regardant Carlisle.

\- Allez faire vos affaires, on s'occupe de votre départ… leur dit Carlisle.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, on ira avec la magie, le coupa doucement Rasaben.

Carlisle opina et Jasper tira Rasaben à l'étage afin de se préparer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au salon avec leurs bagages, Rasaben leur jetant un sort afin de les faire tenir dans sa poche.

\- Profitez bien de vos vacances, leur dit Rosalie avec un sourire.

\- Merci et si vous croisez ceux de la réserve…

\- On leur dira que tu es parti en vacances avec Jasper, tout simplement, l'interrompit Alice en venant les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Surtout prenez votre temps, rajouta Esmé en venant les étreindre à son tour.

\- Pas trop quand même sinon je viendrai moi-même vous chercher ! s'exclama Emmett.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, intervint Edward. Rien ne presse.

Carlisle s'avança finalement vers eux, donnant une douce accolade à Rasaben en lui murmurant que personne ne lui en voulait avant de se tourner vers Jasper.

\- Prends soin de lui Jasper, il va avoir énormément besoin de toi…

Jasper opina et posa sa main sur la branche que Rasaben avait transformée en portoloin après que Carlisle lui eut donné la localisation exacte du chalet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient de Forks pour atterrir en plein cœur d'une forêt, face à un chalet au moins aussi grand que la villa qu'ils venaient de quitter.

* * *

Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas prévu que Rasaben craque à l'origine mais l'écriture m'a encore une fois emmenée sur des chemins que je n'avais pas envisagé ;)

Je vous dis donc à très vite pour le dernier chapitre !


	19. Chapter 18 : Se Reconstruire

Salut,

Voici donc le chapitre qui met un point définitif à cette fic, encore une de plus :)

Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont soutenu chapitre après chapitre car il n'y a rien de plus motivants que vos reviews !

Un merci supplémentaire à Violette b qui m'apporte son point de vue sur chacun de mes écrits, avant même qu'ils soient publiés :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Se Reconstruire**

* * *

Rasaben resta quelques secondes bouche-bée face au chalet, pour le plus grand amusement de Jasper.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup des comme ça ? l'interrogea Rasaben sans pour autant lâcher le chalet du regard.

\- Quelques un oui mais c'est un des rares qui est vraiment très éloigné de toute habitation, avec le chalet d'Alaska, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ici alors ?

\- Parce qu'on a des cousins en Alaska et qu'ils auraient débarqué dès qu'ils auraient senti nos traces, admit-il.

\- Des cousins ? releva-t-il surpris en tournant enfin son regard vers lui.

\- D'autres vampires végétariens comme nous, avec le temps, on s'est considéré comme des cousins et ils ont élu domicile en Alaska.

Rasaben opina et Jasper lui prit la main pour lui faire visiter le chalet.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Dans les premiers jours, l'humeur de Rasaben resta très aléatoire. Il ruminait beaucoup, ne cessant de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait et ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

Jasper avait eu beaucoup à faire, notamment le calmer afin de l'empêcher de muter, ce que Rasaben redoutait le plus car ça serait dévoiler à l'ensemble de la meute ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils allaient aussi souvent chasser et les yeux de Rasaben redevinrent progressivement dorés, ce qui l'aida grandement à aller mieux.

\- Alors vous avez déjà tous croisé vos chanteurs ? s'enquit Rasaben un soir.

\- Seules Esmé et Rosalie n'y ont jamais été confrontées, répondit Jasper. Mais il n'y a que Carlisle qui a été capable d'y résister, c'était il y a plus d'un siècle et cette personne était l'un de ses patients.

\- C'était horrible, murmura-t-il. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même… Tout au fond de moi, je savais que c'était mal, que j'allais faire une bêtise mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose que suivre cette femme… J'étais comme… Je ne sais pas… C'était une obsession…

\- Nos chanteurs nous enlèvent toute volonté, il n'y a pas de meilleur sang que le leur, déclara-t-il doucement en venant prendre place près de lui dans le canapé. C'est comme s'ils nous appelaient, qu'ils voulaient qu'on les pourchasse et on n'est satisfait qu'après avoir bu la dernière goutte de leur sang…

\- C'était comment pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- J'en ai rencontré trois et je n'ai jamais pu résister, admit-il. La première fois c'était lorsque j'étais soldat, la seconde, peu de temps avant ma rencontre avec Carlisle et enfin la dernière fois, c'était il y a quatre ans environ, c'est ce qui a précipité notre déménagement à Forks…

\- Et au fait, comment as-tu rencontré Carlisle ? Je connais tout de tes années dans l'armée mais j'ignore totalement comment tu es devenu un Cullen…

\- C'était complètement par hasard, enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, dit-il avec amusement. C'était le milieu de la nuit et Carlisle rentrait de l'hôpital où il travaillait. J'étais en ville, en train de chasser mais à cette époque, j'avais de plus en plus de mal et j'attendais de perdre un peu la tête pour y aller… Tuer des êtres humain pour me nourrir, ça me dégoutait, je n'y prenais plus aucun plaisir à cause de mon don qui me faisait ressentir toutes leurs émotions… J'étais en quelque sorte en pleine déprime et j'avais déjà songé plusieurs fois à provoquer des vampires pour qu'ils m'éliminent… avoua-t-il. Carlisle m'avait observé cette nuit-là et il avait bien vu que j'avais un problème pour me nourrir alors il est venu m'aborder. Il m'a alors expliqué le régime qu'il suivait avec sa famille et m'a proposé de me joindre à eux. Au début, j'ai été très réticent et j'ai refusé, passant cependant les jours suivants à les épier de loin et environ deux semaines plus tard, j'ai attendu que Carlisle rentre de son travail pour accepter son offre. Bien sûr, ça a été très difficile au départ alors j'étais toujours accompagné lorsque j'allais chasser, afin de m'éviter de suivre la mauvaise proie… Mais depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à aller bien mieux, je me suis senti revivre et ils m'ont tous beaucoup apporté, conclut-il.

\- Ils étaient déjà tous là quand tu es arrivé alors ?

\- Oui, et en fait, c'est Alice qui avait parlé de moi à Carlisle, elle avait déjà vu que j'allais rester avec eux, déclara-t-il.

\- Évidemment, sourit-il. Mais honnêtement, comment a fait Carlisle pour résister à son chanteur ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Carlisle a toujours eu une volonté de fer, même au début de sa vie en tant que vampire, il a réussi à résister à l'appel du sang, fuyant les villes et se réfugiant en forêt, déclara-t-il. C'est comme ça qu'une nuit, complètement affamé, il s'est jeté sur un troupeau de cerfs qui passait et qu'il a compris qu'il allait pouvoir vivre autrement.

\- Il est remarquable, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui et d'une compassion comme j'en ai rarement vu, rajouta-t-il. Quoi qu'on fasse, il ne nous en veut jamais, il arrive toujours à se mettre à notre place et à nous comprendre…

Rasaben opina en se serrant un peu plus contre Jasper, cherchant à faire disparaitre la sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait dès qu'il repensait à sa perte de contrôle.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Rasaben commença finalement à se pardonner après plus d'un mois, ayant enfin compris qu'il n'aurait jamais pu résister. Jasper lui avait aussi fait remarquer qu'aucun d'eux n'avait, et n'aurait probablement jamais, la maitrise de Carlisle en ce qui concernait le sang des humains et qu'il fallait simplement faire avec.

Rosalie et Emmett furent donc autorisés à les rejoindre début octobre, après que celui-ci leur ait posé la question à de nombreuses reprises. Cependant, Rasaben ne s'était pas encore senti prêt à leur faire face et Jasper avait donc à chaque fois répondu négativement à son colosse de frère.

\- Alors, vous avez bien profité tous les deux ? s'enquit joyeusement Emmett à peine arrivé.

\- Il était intenable vous savez, les informa Rosalie. Il voulait absolument venir s'amuser avec vous dans les Alpes…

\- On est venu parce que Rasaben avait besoin de temps, répondit doucement Jasper.

\- Ce que je n'ai cessé de lui dire, précisa Rosalie alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire.

\- Je pense cependant qu'un peu de distraction me fera du bien, intervint Rasaben avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi petit frère ! s'exclama Emmett.

\- Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il a, souffla Rasaben à l'oreille de Jasper.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui envoyer un sort s'il t'embête trop, lui répondit Jasper sur le même ton.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il. J'ai tout entendu !

Rasaben lui tira puérilement la langue et Rosalie ricana.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rasaben ne s'ennuya pas. Emmett l'entraina souvent à travers la forêt pour des courses poursuites à ne plus en finir et parfois, le plus jeune usait de sa magie pour jouer des tours au colosse.

Ainsi, Emmett abattit plusieurs arbres lorsqu'il leur rentra dedans et fracassa aussi un morceau de falaise après qu'il ait momentanément perdu la vue.

Bien sûr, tout cela amusait grandement les deux autres et Jasper était heureux de voir Rasaben penser véritablement à autre chose.

Ce n'est qu'en novembre que Rasaben se décida à se transformer de nouveau, voulant rassurer la meute après plus de deux mois de silence. Emmett et Rosalie étaient restés au chalet ce jour-là, Rasaben ne voulant que la présence de Jasper.

\- Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de le tranquilliser. Tu sais parfaitement dissimuler tes pensées, ils ne sauront rien.

\- Mais ils vont me poser des questions, je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans me transformer !

\- Tu es en vacances, tu as simplement voulu t'habituer à ta vie de vampire loin de tout le reste, dit-il doucement.

Rasaben opina et après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec Jasper, il se recula de plusieurs pas pour muter.

 _"Rasaben ?"_ s'étonna Sam.

 _"C'est bien moi, salut Sam."_

 _"On commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi"_ lui apprit-il.

 _"J'ai juste eu besoin de temps, entre ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre et ma transformation, j'avais besoin de faire le point, loin de tout…"_

 _"Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, je me demandais juste si tu allais bien mais me voilà rassuré."_

 _"Merci Sam, tu as toujours été très compréhensif avec moi et ça m'a énormément aidé dans toutes les décisions que j'ai eu à prendre"_ déclara-t-il lentement.

 _"Tu es quelqu'un de bien Rasaben, ne l'oublie jamais et je sais qu'un jour, ça sera toi l'alpha"_ lui dit-il.

 _"Je ne veux certainement pas prendre ta place Sam, tu es excellent alpha et…"_

 _"Et je ne suis pas éternel, toi si"_ le coupa-t-il.

 _"Tu ne vieillis plus"_ lui rappela-t-il.

 _"Pour l'instant oui mais crois-moi, il y a un moment où j'arrêterai de me transformer pour pouvoir vieillir avec Emily, je ne supporterai pas de rester jeune en la voyant vieillir… Mon choix est déjà fait Rasaben, comme pour les autres alors un jour, ça sera à toi de prendre la tête de la meute et d'aider les générations futures avec tout ça"_ déclara-t-il.

 _"Alors quand ce jour arrivera, je tenterai d'être aussi bon que toi"_ dit-il doucement.

 _"Et tu le seras, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus"_ intervint Paul.

 _"Depuis quand t'es là toi ?"_ l'interrogea Rasaben surpris.

 _"Quelques minutes, j'ai entendu la fin et j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre…"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

 _"Je me suis imprégné de ta sœur Rasaben, de Rachel, elle est repassée à la réserve et au grand damne de Jacob, la magie a eu lieu encore une fois…"_

 _"Merde alors, t'es mon beau-frère !"_

 _"Au moins tu le prends mieux que Jacob"_ s'amusa Sam.

 _"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tu sais très bien que je t'adore Paul alors je trouve ça cool. Et comment l'a pris ma sœur ?"_ s'enquit-il.

 _"Ça n'a pas été facile au début mais mon charme a opéré depuis"_ rit-il.

 _"Vantard"_ ricana Rasaben. _"C'était quand ?"_

 _"Il y a un mois environ"_ répondit-il.

Ils discutèrent encore longuement tous les trois avant que Rasaben ne se décide à se transformer de nouveau et il leur demanda de passer le bonjour à l'ensemble de la meute ainsi qu'à son père.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Au moment des vacances de Noël, le reste des Cullen fit le déplacement dans les Alpes et ils passèrent alors d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années.

Cependant, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils repartirent pour Forks, Rasaben se sentant enfin prêt à rentrer. Ces quelques mois loin de tout lui avait permis de pleinement tourner la page et il savait qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir faire face sereinement à la meute ainsi qu'à son père, sans se trahir.

Il fut alors heureux de retourner à la réserve, chez lui, et son père lui fit comprendre que sa présence leur avait beaucoup manqué. Jacob, plus rancunier, lui en voulut de ces mois de silence mais tenta de ne pas trop le montrer.

Paul l'accueillit avec une franche accolade alors qu'il serait surement mort étouffé dans les bras de sa sœur s'il n'avait pas été aussi solide. Rasaben dut bien admettre que revoir sa sœur après tant d'années l'avait quelque peu ému, surtout au vu de ce qui avait précipité son départ de la réserve à elle et Rebecca.

Il partit ensuite chez Sam en compagnie de Jacob et Paul, se faisant sauter dessus par Seth à peine arrivé. Les retrouvailles avec les autres furent toutes très chaleureuses et Rasaben songea de nouveau qu'ils étaient une grande famille et qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'eux partait, c'est toute la meute qui en souffrait d'une certaine façon.

Il resta alors de longues heures avec eux, racontant un peu son séjour dans les Alpes et réussissant à cacher la véritable cause de son départ. Il s'en voulait un peu de leur mentir mais il refusait d'avouer son petit dérapage, c'était quelque chose qui resterait à jamais entre lui et les Cullen.

\- Dis-moi Rasaben, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posé depuis que tu t'es imprégné, intervint alors Sam.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement.

\- Le phénomène d'imprégnation est là pour assurer la descendance, pour être sûr que nos enfants soient porteurs des gènes leur permettant de se transformer tout comme nous, déclara-t-il. Cependant, tu t'es imprégné d'un homme et en plus, d'un vampire, qui comme on le sait tous, est stérile…

\- Tu oublies encore ma magie sorcière, le coupa-t-il doucement, voyant où il voulait en venir. Dans le monde sorcier, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, les hommes peuvent porter des enfants, c'est pour ça que l'homosexualité est bien mieux accepté chez nous.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Leah avec étonnement.

\- Grâce à des potions très complexes, répondit-il avec un sourire. Un vampire et un sorcier sont alors capables de procréer, et c'est le sorcier qui porte l'enfant. Cependant, je suis maintenant un vampire et à ce jour, il n'y a pas de potion permettant à deux vampires d'enfanter.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es pourtant toujours un sorcier, lui dit Jared avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Un sorcier dans un corps de vampire, je suis figé alors mon organisme est incapable d'assurer le développement d'un embryon, expliqua-t-il. Dans le cas d'un sorcier et d'un vampire, le sorcier prend une potion lui permettant de créer une sorte de poche dans son ventre où le bébé pourra se développer tandis que le vampire prend une potion qui contre provisoirement sa stérilité. Dans mon cas, la poche ne pourrait donc pas être créée et surtout, je n'ai plus le sang nécessaire pour nourrir un fœtus.

\- C'est très compliqué tout ça, soupira Embry.

\- Oui, la magie peut permettre de faire de nombreuses choses mais il faut connaitre les limites, sourit Rasaben.

\- Alors tu aurais pu assurer une descendance lorsque tu as imprégné, conclut Sam et Rasaben opina.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Rasaben et Jasper se prirent du temps pour eux. Ils se promenèrent à travers les États-Unis, changeant régulièrement d'endroit. Ils rentrèrent cependant en catastrophe au mois de mars après un appel de Carlisle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Edward était prostré dans un coin, Alice tentant de le rassurer.

\- Sa chanteuse, souffla Jasper en sentant les émotions de son frère. Est-ce que…

\- Non, l'interrompit Carlisle. Mais c'était tout juste, je pense que nous allons devoir partir car c'est la fille du chef Swan, elle est venue s'installer ici.

\- Bella ? s'étonna Rasaben.

\- Tu la connais ? l'interrogea Carlisle avec surprise.

\- Son père, Charlie, est un ami de Papa et quand elle était plus petite, elle est parfois venue à la réserve lorsqu'elle passait ses vacances chez son père. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je pense que ça compromettrait grandement la nouvelle entente entre vous et les Quileutes, sans parler de ma propre position au milieu de tout ça…

\- Et si nous disparitions pour un temps ? proposa alors Esmé. Ça fait plusieurs décennies que nous n'avons pas pris du temps pour nous, en famille…

\- Je suis d'accord, l'approuva Rosalie.

\- Je pense que ça nous fera du bien à tous, rajouta Jasper.

\- Je suis partant ! s'exclama Emmett.

\- Carlisle ? l'interrogea Alice.

\- L'hôpital va regretter mon départ, comme d'habitude, mais notre famille passe avant tout, leur rappela-t-il. Que pensez-vous d'aller sur l'île d'Esmé, nous y serons au calme et loin de toute tentation. Edward ?

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-il en relevant enfin la tête. Cette fille va me rendre dingue, je ne peux pas rester ici ou alors, elle n'y survivra pas.

\- Alors allons faire nos affaires, nous partons, conclut Carlisle.

Jasper attrapa la main de Rasaben et l'entraina dans leur chambre.

\- L'île d'Esmé ? releva Rasaben.

\- Carlisle lui a offert il y a des années, c'est un magnifique endroit pour se ressourcer et aucun humain n'y habite, nous sommes libres d'être nous-même là-bas.

\- Je vais devoir prévenir le conseil et la meute de notre départ, que dois-je leur dire ? s'enquit-il.

\- La vérité, répondit Edward en arrivant. Dis-leur que nous partons pour la sécurité d'une humaine et que nous ne reviendrons pas avant des décennies.

Rasaben opina et après avoir échangé un regard avec Jasper, il partit pour la réserve.

\- Salut Papa, murmura-t-il en entrant.

\- Bonsoir Rasaben, content de te revoir, sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu et nous repartons, pour longtemps…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- La fille de ton ami Charlie est arrivé à Forks et l'un de nous ne résistera pas à l'appel de son sang si nous restons ici alors nous partons, résuma-t-il.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Sur une île qui leur appartient, c'est tout ce que je sais…

\- Reviendras-tu nous voir ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

\- C'est promis et j'ai mon portable en cas de besoin, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Prends soin de toi mon fils, lui dit alors Billy en s'avançant vers lui.

Rasaben opina et se baissa pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

Il partit ensuite chez Sam, étant presque certain d'y trouver l'ensemble de la meute. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation et il vit le visage de son frère se fermer.

\- Alors tu pars encore une fois, murmura Jacob. Papa était si content après le retour de Rachel, avoir trois de ses enfants près de lui, il ne pensait pas avoir la chance de revivre ça mais en fait, tu préfères vivre avec les Cullen…

\- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir Jacob, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Le jour où tu t'imprégneras, et je te souhaite de tout cœur que ça t'arrive, tu comprendras que vivre loin de cette personne, c'est complètement impossible.

\- Arrête d'être idiot Jake, grogna Paul. Billy sait à quoi s'en tenir avec Rasaben, il sait très bien que sa vie est avec les Cullen maintenant, on l'a tous compris !

\- Ça suffit, intervint Sam qui voyait Jacob sur le point de riposter. Tu sais qu'ils ont raison Jacob, tu dois admettre que ton frère est un vampire et qu'il doit vivre avec eux, que malgré le fait qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain, il y a toujours les tentations et que partir est leur manière de protéger toutes ces personnes.

Jacob hocha sèchement la tête et partit à grandes enjambées, Rasaben lui emboitant le pas.

\- Attends ! l'interpella Rasaben.

Jacob se figea, restant dos à lui et son frère le contourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je pensais que ta colère envers moi était partie, mais j'ai eu tort… murmura Rasaben.

\- Tu passes ton temps à partir, à fuir la réserve, si tu savais comment je regrette le temps de notre enfance, avant que tu ne partes pour l'Angleterre, déclara-t-il. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu à cette époque, tu n'as plus jamais été le même après…

\- J'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont fait changer Jake, tu dois l'accepter… Jasper a souvent recollé les morceaux après nos disputes, tu m'as énormément blessé par le passé et je me doute que je t'ai fait du mal aussi, alors je m'en excuse mais…

\- J'ai beaucoup souffert lorsque tu étais là-bas, c'est ce qui a réveillé toute cette colère en moi, le coupa-t-il. J'ai compris tes choix de l'époque, il m'a fallu du temps mais avec du recul, j'admets que j'aurais agis de la même façon…

\- Alors maintenant, tu dois comprendre que ma vie est avec les Cullen, que ma condition de vampire fait que je ne peux pas rester ici… J'appartiens à la meute et comme me l'a rappelé Sam, il y a un moment où vous ne serez plus là et ça sera à moi d'être l'alpha… Ce jour-là, il faudra que je sois prêt et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir le plein contrôle sur le vampire qui est en moi, je veux découvrir le monde et être capable d'être un aussi bon alpha que Sam l'est actuellement, déclara-t-il doucement. Prends soin de Papa, je lui ai déjà promis de repasser vous voir de toute façon et je me transformerai pour vous donner des nouvelles, rajouta-t-il.

Jacob opina et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

Rasaben eut un doux sourire avant de refermer ses bras autour de Jake, il y a longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés ainsi.

\- Je sais que c'est l'inquiétude qui t'as mis autant en colère mais maintenant, je ne risque plus rien, chuchota-t-il.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se relâchèrent et ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Jacob ne s'enfonce dans la forêt. Rasaben le regarda partir avec un léger sourire avant de retourner chez Sam pour leur dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il retourna à la villa, il se rendit compte que les Cullen n'avaient pas perdu de temps en son absence. Il mit alors sa magie à contribution, plaçant notamment divers sorts de conservation et de protection comme il l'avait déjà fait au chalet dans les Alpes.

Avant de partir, Rasaben envoya Paco à Théo et Ozalee à Narcissa afin de les informer de son départ de Forks.

Alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de l'aéroport, Rasaben prit pleinement conscience que sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en Angleterre avant plusieurs années, sauf pour rendre visite à ses amis et il savait que Tom allait remettre le pays sur pied, même s'il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour ça. Pour ce qui était de la réserve, cela restera à jamais sa maison, même-si sa nouvelle condition l'entrainait ailleurs. Il savait qu'il y reviendrait et qu'il serait confronté au deuil à de nombreuses reprises dans les années à venir.

A ce moment, il sentit le bras de Jasper se glisser autour de ses épaules afin de le serrer contre lui.

\- On sera là, souffla-t-il à son oreille et Rasaben opina, comprenant que Jasper avait deviné à quoi il pensait au vu de ses émotions.

Rasaben se replongea dans ses pensées, restant cependant tout contre Jasper alors que Rosalie filait toujours à vive allure sur la route, suivant la voiture de Carlisle.

Oui il le savait, les Cullen seront près de lui lorsque les moments douloureux arriveront et en attendant, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ses amis autant que possible, même s'il savait que ça ne sera pas facile de leur rendre visite très souvent.

Pour le moment, il allait prendre du bon temps avec sa nouvelle famille et ensemble, ils allaient avancer et laisser dans le passé les derniers évènements auxquels ils avaient été confrontés.

* * *

Voilà, c'est donc une nouvelle fic de bouclée. Je ne vous cache pas que j'en ai encore deux en cours d'écriture mais j'ai un manque de temps assez important en ce moment, je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrai les publier. Je peux cependant vous dire qu'il y a un nouveau crossover HP/Twilight (et ça ne sera ni un Harry/Jasper, ni un Harry/Edward, j'avais envie d'innover un peu...) et l'autre sera uniquement sur l'univers HP (sûrement un Harry/Tom mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait défini les couples...) mais complètement différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant...

Ceci étant dit, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics et encore merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! :)


End file.
